Summer Heat
by shadOwcLite
Summary: [completed!] Athrun and Cagalli met in summer class.. but it is now over, would the flame of passion they made together will continue or will it fade with the summer?
1. Misfortunes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own GunDam Seed and Destiny because if I do, AxC is solid:-)**

She went inside the public vehicle as it pulled stop in front of her. Her destination was her University. She wore dark-colored jeans with a light green shirt that slightly outlined her upper body. A red snicker enveloped her feet. She had almost looked like a guy in her outfit yet she loved it. With this disguise, no one would know her identity, not a single soul.

She had a blond hair reaching to her shoulders though it looks a little shaggy as she only combs it at a particular time. She had amber eyes, a well-defined nose and thin lips. She's 17 turning 18. Around her neck was a pearl, like the tears of the sun held by a silver lace. If anyone would see this necklace she would be recognized despite her disguise for this was the pearl of Orb, and she is the pearl of Orb, princess Cagalli Yula Attha.

But for now she's late. During the ride, she clearly remembered her conversation with her father.

"Even if I'm the last person on this planet to enroll I will not ride the limo," Cagalli said to his father keeping her voice calm.

"But why Cagalli?" he asked

"I just don't like sitting alone in that car and besides I can take care of myself, don't worry father, I can manage," she said then she turned her back from her father without waiting for his approval. This was always the reason she used when in such situation but the truth is she like to do things in her own way and not acting like a lady princess.

"But if the people recognized you---". But it was too late, he heard the door closed, _what on Earth would I do with you Cagalli, you seem to dislike being a princess._

……………………………………………………………

He sat at the back of the class, as this is his favorite spot, to observe the people. He seems calm as no one can still recognize him, until—

"You must be the great Athrun Zala" a hand in her face. He looks up to see a pink-haired girl, she was caught off-guard to see Lacus in the same classroom. _Think Athrun, how can she be Lacus? It seems she doesn't knew you at all._

"By the looks on your eyes, you seem to be confused. I'm Meer Capmbell, I really liked Lacus a lot that's why I sort of copy her."

"Oh," was Athrun's only answer, atleast he now knew.

"Good morning class, I'll be your Professor for this course." He went at the front and stared at the class and finally said, "settled down everybody and by the way I'm Professor Mwu La Flaga."

Athrun was relieved that the Professor came though he doesn't understand a thing he say. _I'm getting bored, this would be another boring class, _and his mind is drifting out of the classroom.

Outside, Cagalli is unsure of entering the class. She looks at her registration form.

"9-11 psychology class, 1-2:30 volleyball and 3-5 cultures, oh no," she looks at her watch, the time reads 9:30, " what am I going to do, I'm late, hell that traffic". She decided not to enter the class.

_Am I going to drop this course, I missed one meeting. _She went to the administration building to change time, _11-1 pm would be great atleast I won't have to get up early, uh, but I don't want to enter another tiring process of this registration. Fine, I just have to continue this class._

_A_thrun went to the parking lot; he cheked his watch, it reads 10:45 am he then slid of to his car and went driving to somewhere else. He was the center of the class discussion as always especially when his identity has been revealed.

How he hate it.

_If only I can find a person that will look at me as his equals. Of course, there is Kira and Lacus_, _but they are studying at another university. _This made him feel sad and continued driving along the coastline. The scene outside the car's window is very nice but he doesn't noticed it, he pressed the accelerator and the car sped up faster.

**this fic focus mainly on the development of Athrun and Cagalli though there will be a KxL, DxM on the latter chapters. however, some characters may be opposite as opposed to the anime (this is a fanfic after all) but somethings would remain unchanged.**

**they will actually met in this summer class but the story will not end in the class itself. there are a lot of things that will happen which is a lot different from this stepping stone. and so watch out!**

**thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, i hope you'll continue reading all the way... -shadOwCLite**


	2. pedOphiLe

**hey you, do you wanna say something, then review! **

**anyway, I hope yuo'll like this second chapter.**

**lone shadow from the woods, **

**shadOwCLite**

However hard Cagalli try, she always end up being late.

"I'm only five minutes late but why does my heart pounding this way. Am I nervous to enter this class?" she started to think that misfortunes will again took its place. " Oh no, maybe the Professor cancelled my slot. What am I going to do?" she knows she can have any class if she really wants to; after all she is Princess Cagalli.

She snapped her head, "it was your fault anyway and besides I don't want to use my father's influenced specially in the academic matters, I'll prove to them that I am different from my father, a lot different," she smiled at what she heard herself saying as she found it annoying that most people compared her with her father and it really pissed her off when it reaches her head.

"Take a deep breath," she hold the doorknob nervously and the door open with a noticeable noise. She was relieved that nobody sat at the front chair where the Professor supposed sat.

Wearing her casual outfit, jeans and a shirt with snickers on, she sat at the second row at the fourth column from the right. All she got was slight stares in her direction followed by a quiet atmosphere that is almost deafening as if she suddenly she became invisible.

_This feels good._

Another door was heard as it closed. Heads turned to see a blue-haired guy heading for the back row, the third row to be specific as the room is small. He heads at the fifth column from the right, one chair at the back of Cagalli. The quiet atmosphere turned into a sea of voices.

The green-eyed man wears a light-colored jeans and a red shirt. He hated it when he enters because of the way people look at him adoringly. He sat at his favorite spot. Meer sat at his left side. _Again? _he thought feeling really annoyed.

"Hi Athrun," Meer boasted feeling proud that she is acquainted with him; most of the class follows her that causes the noise.

Athrun nod out of courtesy.

Cagalli noticed the change in atmosphere but she never minded. She doesn't know the guy. _He's handsome but not that handsome, there are a lot of guys better than him. _She put her left hand in her head instead.

A little later, Prof. Mwu entered the class.

"Good morning class, those who are absent yesterday please raise your hand and I'll check whether you are really included in the class list before I checked today's attendance"

Cagalli raised her hand

"And you are?"

"Cagalli Hiroshi"

Prof. Mwu checked his class list, but he didn't saw Cagalli Hiroshi instead he sa the name Cagalli Yula Attha.

**flashback**

"Professor La Flaga, if you have checked your class list for Psychology 101, you'll find that princess Attha is enlisted to your class. However, she had come to me personally to ask a favor that she wouldn't be using her last name. She said it was for her safety and she'll be using Hiroshi instead" said the principal in his mid forty.

'Think she's that powerful to mingle with other people's business so as changing name, eh?" Prof. La Flaga ask flatly, out of curiosity.

"As I told you, it's a favor asked, we can might as well agree, I don't want to encounter any problem as we are the premiere university in the universe, we have to protect our name and the school's image. Do I made myself clear?" the principal said in matter of fact tone looking at the golden eyes of the blond Professor.

"I understand"

**end of flashback**

"Zala, Athrun?"

Athrun raised her hand to be recognized as the eyes of girls look at his direction but he ignored them. Cagalli was slightly startled after hearing the last name. _Now, where did I heard that name?_ She felt shiver in her spine and glimpse at Athrun but she immediately look away after realizing that she don't know him at all.

"We'll start our class by an activity entitled pedophile. We'll be using the different disciplines used in Psychology to explain people's behavior. So, who's the lucky personality you like to portray?" he asked the class enthusiastically.

"Sir, can we have Michael Jackson?" pointed by a slim guy.

" By that were assuming that Michael Jackson is a pedophile."

The class broke into laughter.

" Not that I mind, it is only an example, right class? For your group members, count of 1-5." He said.

A little later, the performance begun.

Cagalli's group initiated the activity. They decided that she'd be portraying the little child while Dearka, the blond guy, will play Michel Jackson. Also, Meer will dub their voice as they chose this technique to use for their presentation though it can be seen that Meer is not happy with the grouping as Athrun is in a different group.

Other group followed. The presentation bring laughter to the class as each group showed their presentations on perspectives that can be used to understand human's behavior. However, the group that got most of the laughing stuff was Athrun's group.

Athrun's group was the last to perform. _Save the best for last, _he thought. He is to portray the little boy while Yzak will portray Michael Jackson.

"Boy, he sure know how to act an innocent child, " Cagalli said as she watched Athrun used his pen and pretend it as a lollipop while also pretending to lick it.

_I am really a good actor, _Athrun thought as he watched the class enjoying his performance.

"There's a place in your heart and I know that it is love" Yzak begun to sung the start of the song heal the World twisting his voice so as to copy Michael Jackson.

The class laughs loudly.

"And that guy do know how to imitate Michael Jackson." Cagalli commented, she tried to hold her laughter but she can't and she joined the class as they laugh loud.

Yzak don't care. _I'm playing my role pretty well and they are sure to be enjoying_, as he continued the lyrics.

After class, Cagalli went to Prof. La Flaga

"Sir, for this summer class, I would like to---------"

The Profesor cut her short. "Yes, I knew you are Princess Attha, don't worry I'll ride along if you liked it that way"

"Thanks professor" Cagalli was glad to hear it.

"One question, why do you hid your identity? This is after all the premiere university and you are safe here," he asked casually.

"I just don't want to be disturb, sir, I hope you understand?"

"If that's what you say"

Cagalli went out of the room and head to the garden, she would have to wait for another two hours for her next class.

Prof. La Flaga gazed at Cagalli as she went outside the room 

"We have an odd child here," he commented

Athrun was thinking of today's activity as he drove his red porsche.

"This is not a boring class after all," he smiled at the thought.


	3. one time in an exam

**thanks to my two reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or destiny**

Athrun arrived at the parking lot. He checked his watch; it reads 8:45 am.

_I'm 15 minutes early, _he is particularly early today because they'll be having their second exam. This time, he is determined to snatch the number one spot of being the highest. _I can't believe that guy got the highest score in the first exam._

Other than competing for the number 1 spot, he really loves taking examinations as to measure his intellectual capacity, not that it can only be measured through written examination.

He wore a yellow shirt and dark tinted jeans that complimented his skin color. He proceeds to the exam room as eyes of girls followed him. He proceeds to his favorite spot, at the back row. The room is relatively large compared to their lecture room. His self-confessed friends followed him and they are now sat as a group, he, Yzak, Meer and Lunamaria.

Their group was reviewing through Socrates way of asking questions and answering them. Athrun loves the company; he joins them in their reviewing session though he is a little annoyed with Meer. Yet somehow, he feels that there is something missing in this group. Misery.

I feel superior as I always feel when I'm with them. Why? Because I am always the main dish, the magnets of girls, the ever intellectual and the handsome man.

_We are a group, just group not friends, circle of friends; _this made him miss his bestfriends Kira and Lacus.

Not that he mind, only that he always hear this compliments everywhere to almost anyone, which really annoys him. He kept up with this mage for he is known for it.

Cagalli is walking to her Psych class, she wears a maroon shirt with the name of her University printed, University of Philstone and a blue jeans and a snicker. Her head is spinning, she heels like fainting.

"Stop, you can control yourself, not today," Cagalli said to herself.

**flashback**

Cagalli was reviewing for her exam tomorrow. Their lesson is about the brain, its processes, functions, parts and chemicals involved in such process. She was almost finished with the chapter when her friend arrives. It was about 11 pm.

She heard a knock on the door and was surprised to find a smiling Mirialla at the back of the door.

Cagalli left her book and went to her, very excited that a long time friend came to visit her.

"But why this late?" she asked.

"I just came to visit, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to catch the train as I have to go to my grandmother to visit her. And how about you? What are you doing this summer?" she asked not seeing the books at the back of Cagalli.

"I'm into summer class as I decided to finish my course in a short time. As a matter of fact, I am reviewing for an exam tomorrow before you arrived," she showed Mirialla her book.

"Oh come on Cagalli, have a break," she said teasingly.

"What?" Cagalli asked

Then they both laugh, the two girls converse till 1 am. When Mirialla acknowledge that she is sleepy, Cagalli led her to the guest room and then continue reviewing.

After flipping the pages, _back to work, _even though it is now 2 am and she have to wake up at 7 am as her class start at 9 am

**end of flashback **

Cagalli ascends to the stair to the third floor; she didn't ate breakfast because her stomach is ranging inside. However, she feels alright after reaching the exam room

The room was quite noisy as her classmates review, he glimpse at the noisiest group, Athrun group as always. _Ay, the noisiest pink-haired girl again. _She then glimpse at Athrun, she immediately look away to hide her blushing face, _he looks awesome in that yellow dress, _even she have to admit it.

A little later, Prof. La Flaga entered the room.

"Settle down everybody, and one sit apart guys. I'm not strict to sitting arrangement during exam as you all knew but again just make sure that it is not your cheating arrangement because if I caught you, punishment is just at hand," as he give the questionnaires to his students.

Athrun look at the questionnaire, it is again a multiple-choice type of exam, 40 items in all. _The twisting questions again, _he commented. He glanced at Shinn, the guy who got the highest score in their last exam and he was very calm. Athrun was now really determined to beat this guy.

Everyone started to answer the exam but to Cagalli, it seems that her world is spinning so fast, the words are getting smaller and it appeared blurred, she can't seem to comprehend as her dizziness increases with each seconds. She closed her eyes for a while.

_Not her, please don't. I have to finish this exam._

And like a miracle, all her dizziness was beginning to depreciate and she's able to start the exam. However, when she reaches item number 30, her dizziness came back and now it really torments her. With another fight inside her brain, she managed to finish the exam but not sure with her answer, as her head was twisting inside.

I'm not alright but I have to atleast finished this exam rather than leaving it blank or having no answer at all.

Every soul in the class was surprised when she passed her exam paper even the Prof. because he made the exam a bit difficult compared to the last and she finished it in only 30 minutes.

"Oh, that blond finished the exam so early, " Athrun commented then he concentrated back in his exam. I have to choose the best answer," he said to himself in a whisper.

Cagalli asked Prof. La Flaga if she could take a break since she is already finished with the exam, which the latter granted to her.

She heads to the comfort room and went to the wash area, she hold it for a while for support as her dizziness envelops her remarkably taking her physical strength from her.

She was still telling herself that she can control the situation, after a long while she felt her physical energy returning to her, she withdrew from the wash area which she knows she's been holding for a while now.

"Got to get back to the class or I'll find a worrying Professor as I've gone out too long."

She gathered all her strength ang went back inside the exam room, which by now has become noisy as most of her classmates were done with the exam and they are now chitchatting with each other. Then she suddenly felt all her energy, every bit of it being suck out from her so she heads to her seat in the third row and collapse at her desk

Athrun was distracted at the loud bang of the door as Cagalli entered although most of his classmates didn't recognize it. He watches her sit at her chair. He noticed the change in her looks compared earlier but he never mind it.

However, Athrun glimpse at her direction every now and then. _Not that I cared, just checking, _he reminded himself.

When Prof. La Flaga noticed that Cagalli hasn't moved from her chair, he went to her and inquired. He asked her if she was alright but he got no answer so he asked again.

"I'm not alright. I feel terrible. My head is spinning so fast I can't hear you," her words were fast. She masters all her reserve energy to inform the Prof. so that he can atleast help her. Her confession made her more ill.

I really hate it when I faint, I feel very week. The worst thing is that I have to depend on the people around me.

"Class I'll be calling the ambulance so that we can take Cagalli to the health service, " the students now gathered at Cagalli's seat surrounding her. He was scared at the look of Cagalli, which like suddenly she lost all her bones and became like a puppet with some weird words coming from her mouth. She can't even control her body as she almost falls down from her chair when her classmates took a hold of her hand and her lips is whitening every minute.

"Pleas do take care of her," he ended as he heads at the door almost running.

"Hey, are you alright?" her classmates asked in unison.

Cagalli just ignored them as she doesn't want to waste any more of her energy.

A little later, Prof. La Flaga came back with a methyl alcohol in her left hand and a cell phone at his right hand. He said, "class, I can't find any ambulance, all was being used."

He went to Cagalli's direction with both hands unavailable so he asked " class I need someone to carry Cagalli out from her chair and lie her to this mat", he gestures to the mat lying at his left arm he then continues 'so that we can atleast give first aid to her."

Everyone became even more surprised when they saw Athrun heads at Cagalli's direction.

**wanna say something? then review**


	4. nothing but a rose

**thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter! here's the next chapter, hope you'l enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny**

Out of impulse, Athrun went to where Cagalli sat as eyes of every soul stared at him.

Before this moment, Athrun just sat there watching everything takes place as if he's watching a movie unfold every scene, but the moment Prof. La Flaga called help, he immediately stood up.

_Athrun, tell me why exactly are you doing this? Ah, I know you'd like to increase your charm, isn't it? Go ahead, it's a nice move. _He's been telling it to himself for sometime now. This is his way to justify his actions of volunteering for the task, as he doesn't really know why.

_It's been your image anyway, the great Athrun Zala._

Prof. La Flaga was very thankful that someone immediately enlisted his help. If people knew that the Princess of Orb has fainted, he knows that commotion will take place. He was relieved that Cagalli's identity is hidden and an eager Athrun Zala is here to help.

_Athrun Zala? I know he's great at fighting but I didn't know that he is kind, personally, _these thoughts are battling at the Prof's mind.

_Not that it matters, what is important right now is Princess Cagalli. _

Athrun is now in front of Cagalli, who has now fainted totally. He thought of possible ways of carrying her from her chair. _No use. Time is running Athrun, do something. _

He doesn't know how to carry Cagalli, as he never had experience in such task. He knew that most of the time girls fainted when he walks over them or the likes but he never carried them. But today, someone has fainted and it wasn't his doing.

"Hold her back and let it lean to the chair," he ordered now his mind racing.

Some of the girls did just that.

He thinks of no other ways but to carry her at the same time embracing her. He bows a little so that he is in level with Cagalli and put both of his hands to her back and lift her from the chair. The moment he touched her, he felt a warmth energy flowing into his body.

_What is this? It seems like she's giving energy to me rather than relying on my strength. _However, he found it funny that she is quite heavy.

_She's kind of heavy for her looks._

Now Cagalli's chest is touching Athrun's chest as he was lifting he through embracing her with his hands on her back. If Cagalli was awake, she could tell that sparks of jealousy present in the eyes of her classmates specially the girls.

_If only I knew that Athrun would do this, I don't care if I was the one who fainted, _Meer though as she watched Athrun embracing Cagalli unintentionally.

Athrun chest was now pounding loudly that if only Cagalli is awake, he is sure that she'll be able to hear it. Again, he doesn't know what is this weird feeling.

_What is special to you? You seem to have weird effects on me? _He thought.

Cagalli felt her energy flowing out of her body, but somehow it was not lost. This made her realize that her chest is touching man's chest, _or was it? It can't be a girl because who would carry me this way._

Out of protection rather that curiosity, she put her hand between their chests, which Athrun didn't noticed.

_Now, who is carrying me? I must find out._ With this, she opened her eyes slowly as it adjusts to the light. She now realized that she is leaning to a man's shoulder. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a yellow shirt.

Her heart sank, _a yellow shirt!_ She lets her mind wandered; her heart even beat faster when after realizing whom could be the person holding her. _Well, the only person who wore yellow shirt today is….. umph……Athrun….. is it Athrun?_

She's not sure, _it can't be….. I'm just hallucinating. _She closed her eyes, as she felt dizzy; she now trusts everything to this person holding her.

Athrun was still holding Cagalli, he watched his classmates fix the mat and with all the energy he can master, he laid Cagalli down, gently taking very good care of her head.

Cagalli felt that she lost those warm hands that have been enveloping her and the body she's been leaning for support. In an instant, she felt sad.

Prof. La Flaga went outside to call again for an ambulance while he left the class and instructed them to let Cagalli smell the ammonia **_(not methyl alcohol, sorry guys, I forget what it is called when I wrote the last chapter)._**

After a while, Prof. La Flaga went inside the class.

"The ambulance is here but there is no personnel except the driver, I need again someone to carry Cagalli to the first floor where the ambulance is waiting. I can't carry her as I have to report this to the Dean," he said, he is calming a little bit.

Cagalli heard this. Deep inside her, she knew that she could managed because she only needs to rest and she'll be alright. She doesn't need an ambulance. _They are exaggerating, s_he thought but can't find her voice to speak, and she is still drained with energy.

"Athrun! Athrun! Athrun!" she heard the class shouting.

Her intuitions was confirmed, it was really Athrun who held her. Those warm hands belong to him.

Athrun just reach his chair when he heard them shout his name. Even though most of the girls shout his name, they re praying that he won't come back and that some other guy will volunteer for the task. They were meet again with disappointment as Athrun went back to Cagalli's direction.

After two hours or so, Cagalli found herself in the Health Service of the University and saw Prof. La Flaga sitting at a chair beside her bed. He asked her of she's alright and she answered.

She felt disappointed because she was sure that Athrun had carried her all the way from their exam room in the third floor of the psych building and went with her to the hospital. She again surveyed the room, but she didn't found a blue haired boy, or even the yellow shirt. There is no Athrun Zala inside the room.

Prof. La Flaga seen that her condition is alright forgot to tell her that Athrun went with her until he saw Cagalli staring at a rose, a precious red rose.

"Is it beautiful?' he asked

With this question, Cagalli concluded that it came from the Prof. because he was just worried with her so she didn't bothered to ask.

**flashback **

Athrun went with her in the ambulance and to the health service He stayed there until Prof. La Flaga arrives.

"How is she?" he asked.

"The doctor said that she'd be alright".

"Athrun, thanks for your help, you can take your rest now. I'll be guarding her from here"

"Sure thing," he stared at Cagalli for a minute then went out of the room.

Meanwhile, Prof. La Flaga saw the red rose lying over the table since no vase can be seen. The petals are pointing at Cagalli's direction. He felt the essence of the rose, it soothes him. He went to the Doctor and inquired.

"That rose made her room a littler bit of a good atmosphere, it's nice for the heath service to atleast have a rose or any flower in particular inside every room." He commented.

"I hate to disappoint you but you're wrong. The boy who went with her, the blue-haired boy, brought that rose and placed it over the table.He was familiar though. Who is he?" the Doctor asked

"Oh, he is Athrun Zala, from Zaft"

**end of flashback**

Athrun was walking to his red porsche still thinking about the surprises of this day. He didn't expect that his psych class would turn out like this.

**flashback **

"She will be alright in an hour or so, she fainted because of stress. Don't worry, everything is fix" the doctor assured him

He went outside to take a fresh air and saw some roses outside the building. He went to them. He remembers that it is good to have flowers when someone is sick so he cut the prettiest, red rose of them all. The image of Cagalli popped in his head. He went back inside the room where Cagalli is peacefully resting.

He can't find anything to put the rose to so he put it over the table and made it face the direction of Cagalli.

**end of flashback**

He is now driving again to the coast of the sea. He stopped his car and went outside, for the first time it seems that he recognizes the beautiful scene outside his car. He watches it and smiles as he recalls the day's activity.

**why don't you leave a review! D**


	5. a siLLy mistake

**dislaimer: for the 5th time, I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny, but I'm happy to...**

**CHAPTER 5: A SILLY MISTAKE**

The blond man ascends the stairs to his destination. He was wearing his casual outfit for teaching, long sleeve polo and a semi-formal jean. He was still a room away from his class but at this moment he can now hear the noise coming from them.

_Time for class again. What surprise this day will bring? Let's see._

He entered the classroom, "Good morning class!"

The students returned to their seats after hearing the voice of Prof. Mwu La Flaga. He settled himself at the front and put all his things to the table.

"Upmh Sir, I was just wandering, how was she?" asked a brown haired guy in the front row.

"She?" asked Prof. Mwu acting innocently.

" That blond woman who passed out yesterday, I sorta forgot her name." He said as matter of fact, showing no emotions at all.

"Shinn, isn't it? Well for once, her name is Cagalli, _she's the Princess of Orb_ and she was all right," answered the Prof.

"Ah Sir, what about Athrun?" asked Meer as she noticed that the early worm Athrun was nowhere around his seat.

"I've sent him off to take a rest after I arrived at the hospital so I guess he's fine," answered the Prof.

Just then, the door open and a green-eyed man entered the room. The class fools Meer and Athrun around at the latter's surprised. He heads at the back row as usual.

"So, you were saying Meer?" said Prof. Mwu joining the class.

The noise grew louder while Athrun feels lost, as he can't connect with the class. The door again swung open and a blond woman entered the room.

The noise was followed by clapping of hands and a louder "OOOhhh" was heard as the attention of the class shift from Meer and Athrun to the last two persons who entered the classroom, Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli felt dumb at the class's reaction. She however, settled herself to her chair.

Meer waved at Athrun but he decided to ignore it and pretended he didn't saw it. As he sit, he felt glad that he went to class rather late, he knew that his classmates would only bug him about the incidences yesterday and he doesn't have the mood for it.

Cagalli as opposed to Athrun felt nervous. She doesn't know how to act in the class because she felt embarrassed when she fainted yesterday. She builds a mental barrier between her and the outside world.

But inside this egoistic shield, she constantly thought of ways on thanking Athrun. _Well, I'm doing this out of courtesy. Nothing more, nothing else._

The class has ended but Cagalli haven't found her voice to thank him. Athrun on the other hand, would like to inquire about Cagalli, _How's her condition, not that I mind it's just that I was with her and so I guess I have the right to know her condition._

But he found no opportunity to do so. He is with Yzak, Lunamaria and Meer, the latter showing that she doesn't want to part with him.

Prof. Mwu instructed Cagalli to follow him to the faculty room to fix things she missed yesterday and Cagalli did just that.

"Well yesterday, you only missed the film showing. But, don't take it light because I required the class to make it as their basis for the final paper to be submitted at the end of the term, before our summer class ended."

As he said this, he also remembered Athrun, _and he as well. I almost forgot him,. I should tell it to him tomorrow._

"Thank you Sir for the consideration," Cagalli exclaimed.

"It's nothing, your absence is justifiable. We have to go to my room so that I can give you the disc. It's not far from here as it is situated at the first floor."

Cagalli found herself waiting at the hallway leading to the faculty room. Prof. Mwu instructed her to just wait here. Meanwhile, Athrun's group descends from the stairs.

"Here's the disc, but I seemed to misplaced the guide questions you have to address for your final paper." Said the Prof. as he emerged from the hallway, he then saw Athrun standing nearby.

"Sir, I can handle it from here. I can borrow these questions from my classmates," Cagalli said as she felt that she is treated special and she doesn't like any bit of it.

"The class is dismissed and besides we are not sure that they still have with them the guide questions. Perhaps you can share it with Athrun as he also hasn't watched the film," he signaled at Athrun who is still chatting with his company.

Athrun upon recognition of the meaning of Prof. Mwu's glimpse, nod in approval and he left Yzak, Lunamaria and Meer chatting as he head for their direction.

Cagalli was taken aback.

_Yeah right! It was my fault anyway. I'm such a bother to everybody._

"Be right back, I have to sort things out so that I can find those questions. Be taking a minute of your time," he again entered the slightly lit hallway.

Athrun was happy for no particular reason as he was nearing Cagalli. He hadn't recognized it but he's staring at her for some time now. _Damn, how will I address her. Will I call her by her first name?_ _But were not acquainted yet. Here goes.._

Athrun, not knowing what to do took his chances, "hey, you all right?" he asked when he was atleast three meters away from Cagalli.

Cagalli was having goose bump as she saw Athrun approaching. But a little nerved was suddenly pulled from her brain upon hearing Athrun called her 'hey'

_What? How dare him call me hey? He got the nerve to call me that. Why…._

Cagalli cannot control herself anymore so she blurted out, " hey, I've got a name," she suddenly covered her lips with her right fingers the moment she realized that she also addressed Athrun as 'hey'. _Cagalli, you've jut repeated his mistake._

Athrun chuckled a bit and answered, "oh I'm sorry," still he has a trouble hiding his smile.

Cagalli a bit embarrassed felt a little relaxed as she saw Athrun smiling. She extended her right hand to him for formal introduction, "Cagalli by the way." _I don't care if you took it._

_Her hand looks inviting. No wait, Athrun, what are you thinking?_ These thoughts were battling inside Athrun's mind but he took her hand and filled the space.

"Athrun." Upon taking her hand, Athrun felt a weird sensation. _Here comes this weird feeling again._

Cagalli who didn't expected that he'd take it was surprised. _Again, these warm hands, from yesterday._

They withdrew each other hands not because they like it but because they have to.

"Hey, you haven't' ans---" Athrun stopped as he recognized the reaction of Cagalli _Call her Cagalli, stop redoing your mistake, your looking like a fool here. _"err, I mean Cagalli, you haven't answered my question yet?" her name coming from his lips sounds good to his ear.

Now, it was Cagalli who chuckled as she saw the looks of Athrun. She managed to find her voice and answered him, "I'm fine, thank you"

Meer noticing that Athrun was gone used her eyes to search a blue-haired guy. Her eyes were fixed as she saw a blue-haired guy and a blond woman talking. _Oh, he seems to be enjoying. _With it, she left the group and went to their direction.

Athrun has second thought to tell Cagalli that he was the one who carried her, " didn't you know? I was the one who held you all the way to the hospital?" these words came from his mouth almost instantly.

Cagalli was taken aback; she didn't know that he would tell it to her face-to face.

_Now the topics' opened. Come on Cagalli, this is your chance to thank him. Spit it out!_

She prepared her voice, "upmmh--------'

Meer cut her short, "don't believed him, he-s just fooling around."

Cagalli was even more surprised at the voice of this lady. Her thought was getting mixed up. Since, she doesn't want to thank Athrun publicly or with anybody present, she decided to side with her.

"Oh really?" she answer Meer then to Athrun, " umph, with regards to yesterday… I was really a….. unconscious and I didn't know what really happened. So, I have no way to know" she said playing safe.

"I'm telling you, it was I---" Athrun tried to make Cagalli understand, for no particular reason.

"Believe me, Athrun was lying" said Meer, she felt that she had triumph.

Athrun was beginning to feel annoyed. _What is she doing?_ He then controlled his emotion, as he doesn't want to show it. He just wished that Meer would tell the truth and quit fooling around.

Cagalli was preoccupied, one moment she's ready to thank him but it turned the other way around, as she was surprised by Meer's appearance.

Cagalli what are you doing? This is your chance to thank him, as you owe him something. Don't tell me your siding with her? Affirmed Athrun now! Do something Cagalli!

"I remembered, it was Ath---"

"Here's the guide question," Cagalli was cut short again by a man's voice. It was Prof. Mwu La Flaga. He handed her the guide questions and another one to Athrun, " I'm sorry for taking much of your time. Here you go."

"Thank you very much Sir," Cagalli and Athrun said in unison and look at each other's eye for a moment. They then look away from each other's stare. Athrun think, _it is the truth Cagalli and it is also the reason why I am here sharing with you the disc, because I was not able to attend the film showing yesterady. _But decided not to pusue the topic anymore.

"As for the disc, Cagalli will first use it. Is that all right for you, Athrun?" asked the Prof. while at the same time looking at him.

"Sure thing!" he sounded lightly but he is now annoyed at the disrupt conversation with Cagalli. He then checked his watch, "got to go guys, bye." After this, he also said goodbye to Yzak and Lunamaria and went outside the building.

Meer also said her goodbye and she immediately went back to the two persons waiting for her, the same with Cagalli and Prof. La Flaga.

Cagalli felt that she didn't want to go home yet so she headed for the soccer field and sat at the grass and laid all her things there as she stared at an empty space, _nice job Cagalli, you ruined it all, you should have showed that you believed him._

Her mood suddenly changes,_ what the hell? Who cares/ aahh, the hell I'm thinking it. _

Yet somehow, she felt sad, _why am I feeling this?_

_Athrun… _she breathed as she watched the empty soccer field with the wind blowing to her hair.

**it seems Athrun and Cagalli still battle with their feelings?... so, how would that be... and Meer is not giving up on Athrun.. whileCagalli go along with this? well that is life after all..**

**is there any chance that they would be together, with them accepting this fact? **

**leave you with this, shadOwCLite**


	6. empty expectation?

**Disclaimer:I now, I don't own Gundam Seed or DEstiny**

**CHAPTER 6: EMPTY EXPECTATION?**

The day that Cagalli and Athrun actually talked never repeated for the past few days. They have tried several times but to no avail. Either Cagalli will be too shy to approach their group just to thank him or Athrun's is so trapped he can't make a move, but they never care or so, they would like to think it this way. It's their defense mechanism for not doing anything and so they feel all right.

The day Cagalli fainted was easily forgotten. It's like it even didn't took place, everything went back to normal from there after, ordinary classes, exams, and activities.

**flashback**

Athrun was talking to Lunamaria when Meer arrived; she joined them as she moved from her seat, the front row to the back row. Athrun noticed that whenever he is talking to their group or in random boys she doesn't care that much but when he tried to talk to Cagalli, yeah, only Cagalli, she would find ways to bug in. and he was really annoyed, it is like she's acing that he is her property.

That is why, most of the time, he only sat there silently, sometimes stealing a glimpse on Cagalli, which he would repay with some odd words in his mind like, _why are you doing his, oh come on Athrun!_ And sometimes he joins the other if he feels like joining them.

He was tempted to just go to her set and explained the details of that day, but then he would reconsider and would not do anything.

It was another day, he stole another glimpse at Cagalli's direction and this time he didn't saw her taking a nap but is happily chatting with her seatmates joining with some of the boys in the front row.

_They probably talk about some funny stuff._

He has the urge to stand from his seat and simply connect in, but just like any attempt, he would reconsider then stay put in his seat and also because another question was raised by Meer addressing to him. The other girls became silent as they wait for his answer.

_Not again! _He thought but then answers the question. He is a gentleman after all.

Cagalli on the other hand felt annoyed with herself, she just learned from this class, that the effectivity of positive reinforcement, that is to thank anybody or just recognized them is dependent on the time lapse when that reinforcement should be done. _The hell, its almost a week now. Should I still thank him? Nah, maybe he forgot it_ and would be useless.

But then she would tell herself another thing, _get off thoughts, and get off thoughts…_ as she can't initiate any conversation with him, she also took a glance in his direction but then averted her eyes to another as she noticed that he was chatting with his so called company.

That is why, whenever Cagalli is early, she would either take a catnap or have a simple chat with her seatmates, atleast she know that she is welcomed in this group unlike the other one where girls would shot a very odd look whenever someone who isn't belong to them tries to join the group talk specially if they are girls.

Cagalli is very aware of this; this is also one of the reasons that she avoided Athrun, she wants to show him that he is not that cool to everybody, for her atleast from the outside. _By this, he will know that his charm doesn't work on me. The hell he is popular with the girls, the hell I'm thinking it right now. _And there it goes, another defense mechanism shot from her mind.

end of flashback 

But this day, he saw Cagalli heading their direction, or was he mistaken. He pretended that he didn't saw her approaching and just continue talking to Yzak and some boys. _Umph, what do we have here? A change in atmosphere?_

Cagalli have prepared for this moment, she have gathered all her confidence to do this. Her mind is racing because she feels like her head is spinning. _Well, it's not like I want to talk to him, I just have to give him this disc as I was finished and besides it is required for him to watch this, that is why I MUST do this. It's my fault anyway that he didn't saw the film._

"Umpph, Athrun…", Cagalli started, her voice is soft but she made it sure he could hear it. Athrun turned around to face Cagalli; a tense atmosphere is felt as eyes of girls where following everything.

Athrun was glad she used his first name to address him and the sound of his name coming from her lips sounds peculiar yet it sounds pleasing to his ear.

"Hi Cagalli!" Athrun answered Cagalli with a greeting followed by a slight true smile, one of those smile that he doesn't use as his front.

"Hello, here take this disc" she started her business frankly as she give him the disc. "I'm finished with it, now it's your turn. Remember, Prof. Mwu said that I'll give it to you when I'm done, now here you go."

Athrun raised his hand to take the disc and look again at her eyes, "oh thanks, you sure your finished?"

"yeah, I mean I even made another copy of it so that I can watch it over and over again if I have to, you know about some blurred stuff." She explained

"Another thanks to you for giving me an idea, why don't you take seat first and join us here?"

The atmosphere is becoming tense as time passed. Athrun didn't seem to feel that gazed of certain girls is being shot to their direction. Cagalli on the other hand was well aware with the atmosphere, that if those stares could shrink her, she knew that she is a substance by now.

And besides, Cagalli is not used to such tensions. In the mansion, in Orb, she could say whatever she akin to if she is met by such stare. _But you're not in Orb Cagalli and you are not even known as a Princess here!_

With this, she flashes a smile and answered him, " thanks a lot but I declined. See" she pointed to another groups as the members waved to her.

"They're waiting for me," she lied. _Nice one Cagalli._

"I see," he paused then continued, "anyway, thanks again for the disc."

"Sure thing" after which she smiled again._ Just a smile, nothing wrong with it. _Then she went to her seat and joined the group.

Athrun noticed that he smiled a bit upon Cagalli's last smile. He felt it, her smile reaches him, like a bullet infiltrating him, _hate to admit this but you're becoming extra special._

He also went back at the seemingly waiting crowd, ignorant of the tension that just took place.

**this chap is full of actions, rather than dialogues, that is why almost all entry is in paragraph form..**

**and don't worry guys, Kira and Lacus would be appearing but at a latter chapter, their role is very important here..**


	7. beyond the disc

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundm Seed or Destiny**

**CHAPTER 7: BEYOND THE DISC**

Athrun in his red Porsche step on the accelerator and the car was now speeding fast. He was on his way to his house. A few minutes later and his car was facing the automatic steel gate, he entered the code 1429 and it opens silently. He drove passed it as it closed behind him. He parked the car beside the two-story house then proceeds to the front door.

He pushed the doorknob and as usual it is not locked, thus it swung open. He was not surprised, as his helper would unlock the door the moment he hears the sound of his car.

He checked his watch; it reads 11:30 am. Almost three hours had passed since Cagalli had given him the disc; he was now ascending the stairs to his room. He entered the room and went to the table, he fix the chair and took a seat.

_What a day! All right, time to watch this disc now._

He opened his laptop, which was placed over the table in front of the window. However, he felt a tingle of sleepiness in his eyes the moment he concentrated on the screen.

Without changing his clothes, he went to bed. He is staring at the ceiling, _one week… _he thought, _in one week I'll be returning to Plants, _with these thoughts in his mind he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Cagalli is sweating intensely. The time now is 1 pm, time for her physical education class in the school gym. Consequently, it is a volleyball class. This time, their class is having a tournament and this day, their team is scheduled to compete with the other team. She knows she is not good at this sport but she took it as a class anyway, she loves challenges.

She was one of the weak players in the team but she is playing right now as their Professor instructed that everybody should play regardless of capacity, it's a class after all and not a mere competition.

"Cagalli, made it a sure ball, just let it pass our net and we'll take care of the rest," her team Captain said.

She flashes her usual 'I'll try smile'.

" Here it goes."

She's now positioned in the service area and rested for three seconds. After which, a whistle was heard which signaled her to start the service. She tossed the ball into the ground for several time. One last bounce from the floor and she tossed it up, gathering all her strength, she hit the ball with her left hand. The ball flew, increasing speed as it passed the net, into the opponent's side.

"Nice service Cagalli!" she heard her teammates cheer from the bench. She then returned to her position in the six-member game.

_Nice start, time to get serious._

……………………………………………………………

Athrun had awakened by the orange hue casting from the sky. It was already sunset and he could see the horizon from his bed. He shift his gaze to the velvet curtain, it was not pulled down letting the pale light entering his room. He guessed that his helper hadn't been in his room.

Just then, he heard footsteps from the hallway. A couple of minutes after, the door swung open and he saw a silver-hair man in his 50s emerged from the wooden door.

"Dust is approaching Athrun. How's your sleep?" the old man asked.

"Nice indeed, I've slept for almost seven hours. Why hadn't you woke me up?" he asked.

"Another question huh? I know that you noticed by now that I haven't pulled the curtain down as usual. This is because I would like the beauty of the nature to woke you up. See, dust is good for the eye. Am I right?" a smile flashed in his wrinkled face as he points to the window.

"Yeah, thanks Guy," he was very grateful with his helper. He really understands and cares for him, unlike his father.

" I brought you some light meal, a sandwich and a glass of lemonade. I'm sure you're not that hungry because you overslept," said the man chuckling carrying a tray as he moves towards the table. He placed the tray beside Athrun's laptop then heads for the door.

"I'll be downstairs in case you need something, " with this the old man disappeared.

Athrun stood up and yawn a bit, he felt good for that sleep. He went to the table, reach for the window and open it. He breathed the air and it smells just fine. He looked down and saw the downtown as it is bathed from the faded rays of the sun. His house is located somewhat in a mountain range and so the town from his point of view looks splendid.

He looked up and saw birds flying at the sky. He would have loved to stay at this place a bit more, the place that was called Shyi.

"I'll be missing this place."

He knew that upon returning to Plants, he would undergo intensive training as supervised by the Zaft Forces not to mention the hard subjects in the academe.

After about an hour or so of just staring at the scenery outside, he ate his meal and immediately opens his laptop.

"I have to watch this disc to be able to return it tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that Prof. Mwu is waiting for this disc. Then I will review for chapter12 as tomorrow is another exam. Individual paper, exams, and research paper. I think my brain would become tired this night. I'll start by watching the disc and making the individual paper."

He got the disc from the table, "What took Cagalli so long just by watching it? Oh well." He told himself.

He removed the disc from its transparent cover wherein he saw a piece of paper folded neatly at the back of the disc, touching the lens.

Thinking it is just an instruction or a summary of the contents of the film, he picked it. He opened it and he found himself staring at a letter. It was a hand-written one. It's not that long but he was surprised when he saw his name written at the first line of the paper and was more even shocked at the end of the letter, for another name was written, the name belongs to Cagalli.

…………...……

Cagalli had just finished eating her dinner prepared by her maid. She went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later, she emerged from it with a bathrobe wrap around her body and a towel enveloping her blond hair. She fixes her pyjama and readies herself to sleep. She was really very tired of today's activity.

"Thank God I'm done with Athrun, the volleyball tournament and was almost finished reviewing for the psych exam tomorrow." She told herself. The day turned out good for her. She managed to gave the disc to Athrun with her own made letter, their team won the tournament and she was almost finish reviewing.

She smiled at the thought and lay to her bed. She closed her eyes, as she was about to sleep. Just then her phone rung, she was startled by the sound it created but was able to answer it calmly.

As she approached her cell, which she placed at her table, she saw the red light blinking, a direct call from Orb, from her father Lord Uzumi.

"Hello?" she began.

"Good evening Cagalli, it's me." Answered by the voice on the other line.

"Hello father," was her automatic answer.

"Listen, I'm calling you to inform you that in about less than two moths, we'll be having a ball here in Orb. Our presence is highly needed and expected being the Lord and Princess of Orb. That is why I need you to prepare for it."

"In July? But it's only the 16th of May and I'm not even through with my summer class," explained Cagalli.

"I'm aware of that, but your summer class will end in a week, am I right? After it, you should immediately go back to Orb or I'll have my men to fetch you. A lot of things must be done."

_Fetch her, _"but---"

Her father cut her short, " no buts. Its time you practiced your role as a Princess being the future leader of Orb. It includes socializing."

Cagalli didn't answer for the next five seconds.

"Have it your way then," _as always. _"Night father."

He bade her goodnight and she heard the phone gone dead in the other line. She replaced the receiver and returned to her bed.

_One week… _and she fell asleep not knowing that this is the same thought that Athrun was thinking before he went to sleep few hours earlier.

……………………………..

Athrun was still frosted as he stared at the letter. He snaps back to reality as he heard the sound of his laptop displaying its desktop. He then closed his eyes for moment, adjusted his sitting and immediately begin to read the letter.

Hi Athrun,

You might find this letter odd enough to be inserted with the disc but please, do continue to read. Summer is nearing just as to remind you that our summer class will now only last about a week. _Yeah, just one week_, he thought

I know it's rather late but I don't want to end our psych class without giving my thanks to you. Just for being there and helpin' me out from that messy trouble. You were there by my side at that particular moment and I am truly grateful. Though I'm not aware at all times, I know it was you, maybe because I did feel you. Athrun smiled at the last sentence.

You might be wandering why I denied it? It's because I'm not a public person, I don't want to go around thanking you in front of the people. Am I sounding to rude? Atleast you know why… I sucked at expressing my gratitude so just bear with me. _You are really interesting, _then he laugh as he remember the day he doesn't know how to address her and he called her 'hey'

Well, I made you a copy of the disc so you wouldn't be worrying about returning it and that stuff. It's my way of making up that stupid action of mine the day you were telling me bout the incidence. As_ I was thinking_ I have returned the original disc to Prof. Mwu as some of our classmate would like to borrow it.

You might find my letter rubbish and my handwriting disgusting, but hey, I mean every word in it. He chuckled a bit, _not at all Cagalli_

Well, these are all the things I wanted to say. Again, thanks…

Cagalli

Athrun reread the letter again. _That's why you took that long to give me this disc, you were writing me a letter._ He was happy indeed; he'd found all the answer since that day when they actually talked. He looked at the disc again and decided not to watch it tonight, as it is his copy anymore.

He put the letter in the secret drawer under his desk where he put all the things he considered 'private'. The letter is very short but he found it substantial. He stood and reaches for the window, the dark canopy lit by few stars came before him. He felt the cool wind passed his faced.

He stood after as he went to get his book, _I have read the letter and now is the time to review for tomorrow's exam. _Its like he suddenly have the mood to review.

The truth is he doesn'tknow that the letter inspired him. He just thought that he have the energy to review.

**i would like to thank all my reviewers and those who reads my story without reviewing. Am sory guys, I forgot to mention you on my last chapter.**

**i hope you like this one, a couple more days and their summer class would end... what will happen when it ends... be my guess...**


	8. the cataLyst

**disclaimer: your right, I don't own Gundam SEEd or destiny! HAPPY?**

**CHAPTER 8: THE CATALYST**

"Geez, this is our last exam," Lunamaria said as she flips her book in her chair.

"So?" Meer asked who always sat beside Athrun

Yzak who sat between Athrun and Lunamaria answered her, "it only means we can now have a celebration."

"We can start asking questions to each other then. What do you think Yzak? Athrun challenged him, feeling proud that he had finished till the last page of the chapter.

It was five minutes before nine and so they start to ask questions and compete for the answers at the same time. Athrun would sometimes take a short glimpse on Cagalli's chair, which he found empty.

_It's still early, _he thought.

One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes.

Almost ten minutes have passed, the time now is 9:05 am, and Prof. Mwu had just arrived. The class silenced down as he started talking. Taking another short glimpse at Cagalli's chair, he still found it empty.

_Where could she be? She's late for our exam. Besides, I have to talk to her, in private of course._ He remembered what she written on the letter, _I'm not a public person and now you know why. Not a public person eh?_

"…. so you see, tomorrow you have to present some disorders. Show to me their symptoms, how they are triggered and in what conditions. You have 5-10 minutes to perform it tomorrow. How you're going to do it? It's up to you. You can act, sing, and do talk shows, whatever you wish." Prof. Mwu finished.

"Sir, can we have partners? Asked one student.

"Good question. I have to put you in groups since it will eat all our time tomorrow if you'll perform individually or even with a partner. However, choosing of group mates is by counting off."

"Sir, what about if we choose our on group mates?" Meer asked.

"That was the process used in your research paper right?" answered Prof. Mwu.

_That is also the reason why we don't have Cagalli with us, _Athrun thought.

"So this time, I would like you to have other group mates by random counting for our last activity. It is also another way to talk to some of your classmates, as our psychology class will end in about four days," he said.

"But sir!" some of the students protested. They would like to have the same members in their research paper with regards to tomorrow's activity.

"Let's start counting at the back," Prof. Mwu instructed ignoring he protest.

Just before the counting start, the door swung open with a noticeable noise and a blond girl emerges from the door and goes to her chair in the second row.

_Finally, _Athrun smiled a bit as he saw Cagalli sits at her chair. He knew that she would come because she never missed a class especially during exam.

"Sorry Sir I'm late," Cagalli said still panting.

**flashback**

**Wake up Cagalli! Wake up Cagalli!**

Cagalli removes her right hand under the thin blanket and search her phone within her bed that's creating the alarm. She found it and she pressed a random key which turned its alarm off. She is still sleepy and so she went to sleep for the next one hour.

Her eyes were closed but somehow she is starting to feel awkward which she couldn't explain. Suddenly, her eyes open and she stood from her bed. It's like a bucket of ice had been thrown to her.

"Oh no, I have an exam today, how could I forget. Crap," she switched her cell open and saw that it is already 8:30 am.

She scrambled from bed and went directly to the bathroom. In less than 15 minutes, she is stepping on the accelerator of her car. The travel time is 20 minutes from her house to the University.

After parking her car she gathered all her things and started walking to the psychology building, she speeds up by running.

" I'm running in an empty stomach not to mention taking an exam. Crap, why didn't I wake up when I heard the alarm? I hope I'm not too late."

Without resting, she pushed the doorknob suddenly giving a loud bang, which she didn't recognize. All she can see right now is her empty chair that is calling her.

end of flashback 

"It's all right, now start counting from 1-5 at the back," Prof. Mwu said.

She heard them counting off.

"Five," said the voice, which she knew, belongs to Athrun.

"One, " she also recognized as the voice of Meer.

Her mind is racing_, what are they doing. Is this a set type exam?_

Poor Cagalli if only she knows what is happening, " five" she heard her self say almost automatically. Athrun smiled too, for the first time, Cagalli and he belongs to the same group.

"Now raise your hands to those who belong to group one so that you would know you're group mates," Prof. Mwu said.

Prof. Mwu did the same for the five groups. When it was done, he continued, " Now you have to pick the disorder you'll be performing."

Athrun reach Cagalli's shoulder and tap her, " go ahead" he said.

Cagalli who is still lost stood up and went to Prof. Mwu to pick a disorder that is written in the paper that was face down over the table.

"Do not shout your topic because tomorrow, each group must guess what disorder the others are portraying" he said.

Cagalli reads the writing, _anxiety disorder _andsuddenly she feels like she knows what's been happening, _guess? Group mates? Ah, that's it. We're going to have another activity tomorrow by acting out the anxiety disorder. Whew, I thought it was all about the exam._

After her realization, she remembers that Athrun belongs to the group, together with Shinn and another blond girl named Stellar. _Nice group, _she commented.

"I will allow you to talk outside the class after our exam. So be settled and we'll start the exam in a couple of minutes," Prof. Mwu said who now stood to give the questionnaires.

The examination was of a multiple almost the same answers. The class was having difficulty with the exam but still some students managed to pass their paper earlier including Meer, Lunamaria, Shinn, Stellar and Yzak. Few students including Cagalli and Athrun are still answering the questions. Stellar and Shinn said to both of them that they are going to wait for them outside to talk about the activity.

Cagalli checked her watch; _it is 10:30 am._ _I don't want to rush, nope because this is after all our last exam. I'm so thankful I can still remember al the things I reviewed._

_This is the hardest exam for me, how did the others answer it easily? _He thought as he watched some of his classmates passing their paper.

In about 5 minutes before 11, Cagalli submitted her paper and went outside after signaling to Athrun. She found, sitting on the floor Shinn and Stellar who seems to be enjoying each other's company.

" Hello guys!" she greeted as she sit beside Stellar.

"Hello Cagalli!" Stellar retuned the greeting.

"Isn't Athrun over with the exam? He is taking it seriously," Shinn commented

"I guess so."

"Have you read the next chapter? Anxiety disorder is there. You have any ideas? We have to know the symptoms, its conditions and how it is triggered as Prof. Mwu said earlier," Stellar said.

"No, I haven't read the chapter," she lied for she doesn't want to be asked about the chapter.

"Shinn and I started reading it, it is all about phobias, anxiety attack and agoraphobia together with some of the disorders which I'm guessing that the others pick up. The agoraphobia is detailed in the chapter so I guess we need to focus on it as separate from the general phobias," Stellar said with much delight.

Athrun swiftly sat beside Cagalli on the floor ignoring the call of Meer, pretending not to hear her, " how do you want to perform it?" he said.

"Have you read it?" Cagalli asked Athrun, " We have to know which to perform before thinking of the presentation," she said.

"Nope, it's the next chapter right? It's a long chapter," he finished.

"Stellar and I have been talking, is it alright for you to perform the phobia, agoraphobia and the anxiety attack. We're suggesting that we'll take the anxiety attack, as we already knew its symptoms. That leaves the both of you to do the phobias and the agoraphobia," Shinn finished.

"What is agoraphobia?" Cagalli asked acting innocent.

"It is the fear of closed spaces like elevator, small rooms etc." Stellar said.

"So you'll do it?" Stellar asked.

"I'm going to read the chapter first," Cagalli answered.

"Athrun and you must coordinate together with the phobias since you haven't read the chapter. Stellar and I will team up so we could start practicing. Talking about the performance, how are we going to do it?" Shinn asked

"We're going to act it out," Athrun said.

"It is what exactly we've been thinking,' Shinn smiled, " can Stellar and I leave now, we have to practice our parts," he said.

" Bye guys," Shinn and Stellar said.

Athrun and Cagalli stood up.

"Can I have your number?" he asked as he took his cell phone from his pocket, _it's official nonetheless, atleast I have her number_

"Sure," and give her cell to him, " could you also save your number in my cell," Cagalli said. Athrun took the cell and entered his number as Cagalli did the same. _Finally, I have your number, thanks for this activity. _Cagalli thought.

They started to descends the stairs as they are the only persons left in the lobby even Athrun's group haven't waited for him.

"Where are you heading now?" he asked finding a point to talk to her

"I don't have class for the next two hours so I'll hang out in the soccer field. How about you?" she asked.

"Well, this is my only class this summer, could I come with you?" he asked as he stopped to look at her. _Now I have to wait for her answer._

Cagalli turned her head as she notices that Athrun had stopped, " sure," and she smiled for she couldn't believe that Athrun had actually wanted to go with her.

After a minute of silence, they arrived at the empty soccer field and decided to sit below the tree. The sun is burning extremely hot today so they have to sit somewhere with a shade.

Athrun sat beside Cagalli and look at her who stares into the empty field.

"Do you always go here after our class?" he asked

"Yeah, it's the perfect place to wait for my next class, away from people," she answered.

"Are you that anti-social," he jokes for the first time.

Cagalli slightly punched his arm, " what if I am?" she answered.

"I figured it out. In your letter you said you're not a public person," he let the words slip to his mouth from his mind. He had to open the letter topic.

"Oh, so you've read it," Cagalli said in surprised as she didn't knew that he would open that topic, like what he did the last time. "Well, its my way of expressing my gratitude,' she finished.

"Your welcome and I'll be willing to carry you again," he smiled at her. Four weeks had passed and this is the first time they talked this way. _We've wasted four weeks for not talking to each other. Why did I wait for only now to talk to you like this, beside the fact that it gives me pure happiness?_

Cagalli was melting inside as she stared at those emerald eyes, _I feel, he's been longing to talk to me as I am to him. This activity, I have to thank for, for cutting the gap between us._

They stayed there staring at the empty field with the summer breeze blowing to them.

………………………………………

When dust came, Cagalli started to reread the chapter on Anxiety disorder from her bed. She remembers that she have to coordinate with Athrun about the activity. She took her cell and started to send him a message.

_Athrun, it's me Cagalli. Have you read the chapter? I am finished with it, what are we going to do?_

She waited for a couple of minutes, still no reply. She continues to read the rest of the chapter about the other disorders, as they have to guess each other's performance. _Bipolar disorder. This is quiet interesting. One implication is extreme energy for actions such as talking followed b a low energy._

……………………………………

Athrun fix his clothes after having a short bath, he decided to check his cell phone.

_One message received from Cagalli_, it reads.

_A message from Cagalli? _He reads it. _Athrun, it's me Cagalli. Have you read the chapter? I am finished with it, what are we going to do?_

Instead of replying, he decided to call her.

Cagalli heard her phone rings so without looking, she answered it.

"Cagalli here," he heard her answer. The voice to him sounds weird because he haven't heard her through phone but he managed to answer.

"It's Athrun, I've read the chapter. I've been thinking about the presentation a while ago. Would you like to present the agoraphobia?" he asked

Cagalli stared at her cell, _it is really Athrun_ and when she found her voice she started speaking, " ah wait, are you saying that we would not take the general phobias?"

"Well, agoraphobia is under general phobias only that it is elaborated and besides Shinn and Stellar would present the Anxiety Attack one major division, the other being the phobias. What do you think?"

"Well, you have a point there but aren't our presentation too limited?"

"It's not actually. Our group will present the major division and I think it is enough for our classmates to know that we are presenting the Anxiety Disorder."

"All right then. What do you have in mind? It's like you have thought all about it," she answered.

"As a matter of fact I do. You'll be playing the lead role and I'll support you," he smiled at the receiver.

"umph, there seems to be a little problem here. I'll be playing the lead, no! You know me, I don't want primary roles, Athrun!" Cagalli is almost shouting. _I will never play it, never._

Athrun expected this reaction from her but he decided that she will really play the lead; he wants to boost her confidence"Yes you will Cagalli," he chuckled.

This time, Cagalli heard him, " Why you Athrun. Don't do this to me, please," she begs.

"You don't have to worry, come tomorrow thirty minutes earlier and we'll practiced. Like what I said, I'll support you all right? So take a rest and sleep you have to wake up early, " Athrun said giving her all the assurance that they can handle tomorrow's presentation.

"Thanks, do the same all right. Good night," Cagalli surrendered and recalls his words. _I'll support you. Oh man, I have to do it, he believes in me. _

_I believe you can do it Cagalli; _Athrun smiled at the receiver, still holding it even the other line is dead.

…………….

The performance went on smoothly. The Anxiety group got the loudest applause as Shinn and Stellar were performing greatly; it is like they practiced for the whole day yesterday for this activity. Athrun and Cagalli solicited most of the laughs and smiles of the class, as their presentation was quiet funny though it serves it purpose as the class immediately identified their disorder.

Yzak's group also did acting as well as Meer's group; she was the main lead and so from the beginning her face can be seen, more of like a one-member group. Lunamaria's group did a talk show where she plays host and her group mates' plays doctor and patient.

Lectures follow after the presentation 

**flashback**

Cagalli who wears faded jeans and a light colored shirt entered the class and finds Athrun who wear a gray shirt and a jeans waiting. He is alone and still reading the rest of the chapter.

Athrun noticing that someone had just entered close his book. Before he could say anything, he heard her speak.

"I'm here," it was Cagalli looking at him

"Your early," he stood up and went to her.

"Let's practice outside, shall we?" he said as he went to her.

"What's with the formality?" she asked, _or am I just imagining things yesterday._

"Are you worried?" Athrun cannot contain his laughter and so he burst out laughing.

"Athrun, you. Cut it out," she said punching his arm.

"Sorry, I'm trying to ease your tension. Smile, will you? It will ease everything. Trust me," he said with al warmth.

"You can say that because you're not going to act the lead, hey, maybe we could talk things through," Cagalli smiled as she went to the door.

Athrun followed her, " Hate to disappoint you, but I have fix things already," he chuckled again.

"Stop it will you," Cagalli said after which, she laugh at her sudden outburst.

"It's easy. You'll be having your job interview in the 19th floor of this company but since you have agoraphobia, you don't like to go to the elevator."

"How about you?" she asked

"I'll be your co-applicant and I'll force you to used the elevator as we are running out of time for the interview. I will sort of pushed you inside, pull you. I'll do anything to make you enter the elevator and I'll be able to persuade you. You'll panic inside the elevator thinking your going to die; the walls are closing on you. Stuff like that. All you have to do is exaggerate your actions and words," he finished.

"The concept is fine, let's start as we only have 20 minutes to practice," she said.

Cagalli was startled the first time Athrun hold her hand as she pulls him inside the imaginary elevator. Athrun however was calm but he was quite nervous within. Both gave a good practice thinking that it is only for the activity and they managed to hide their feelings.

An hour later, they are performing in the class. Cagalli felt grip in her hand as she pretend to walk to the stairs.

"Cagalli, you can't walk until the 19th floor, We're running out of time and imagine what will you look after climbing the 19th floor not to mention your having your job interview," Athrun said which solicited a loud laugh from the class.

"I don't care, I will never go inside the elevator. If you want you can go ahead, I'll be on my way," she answered.

The grip grew tighter which Cagalli notice as well as some of the girls who have been staring jealously.

"Athrun, just let me go, If i start to climb the stairs now I'll be there in no time" Cagalli said she's sounding desperate. She's really acting now.

"No, just come inside," and pull her inside the elevator. Cagalli was shocked at the instant pulling and so she slips as she turned around to Athrun. Cagalli couldn't control her movement and so she falls in Athrun's chest with a loud noise. . Athrun who saw what was happening catch her, he managed to catch the impact as he move a little until he touched the whiteboard with his back. His back ache a little but he ignored it.

"You all right? Don't worry I got you," he uttered. The class was worried specially Prof. Mwu about the incidence but after hearing Athrun, they thought that it is part of the performance. And another applause was heard at the two performers in front of the class.

"I told you its dangerous. Look I almost fall on you. I'm going to die here, no the walls are closing," Cagalli said raising her voice to exaggerate what she has to say as she bow her head, acting nicely again. The class starts to laugh again with the exaggerated words Cagalli's uttering.

Athrun put one of his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "Don't worry. It would take about a minute and we'll be in 19th floor," he said.

Cagalli felt his arm around her. This scene is not part of the script, yet she knew that it is his way to assure her that everything is all right amidst the unforeseen event and she felt glad.

_I hope she's fine; she almost fell on the ground. _Athrun thought as he embraced her with one arm that didn't escaped the eyes of some girls.

Shinn and Stellar who acts the anxiety Attack is great, as if the disorder is really taking place. Prof. Mwu then asked the class what disorder did they perform. Almost all answered, " Anxiety Disorder!"

**end of flashback **

**this is a rather long fic! hope you enjoy reading it, with regard to reviews, I always reply to it and I'm not posting it here but there are exeptions of course.**

**Yuuna? we're thinking the same but I'll include him not someone who goes between them though...**


	9. snobs and jealousy

**disclaimer: i only own the story,not Gundam Seed and Destiny**

**CHAPTER 9: SNOBS AND JEALOUSY**

"Good morning class, today we'll deal with some measurements that is used to cure some of the disorder you've presented yesterday. I would also like to remind the class that this is our second to the last meeting and so I would like you to prepare your research paper for tomorrow's presentation and submission. Any questions?" asked Prof. Mwu.

"Sir, our group hasn't gathered enough data yet. Can you give us more time? I mean can we move the day of presentation and submission?" Shinn asked from the first row.

"Thanks for raising the question Shinn, but I can not move the day of presentation as I have no other time of availability. But you could pass your final research paper next week in my pigeonhole at the Department of Psychology. With regards to the collection of data, I'll try to finish my lecture early so you can have more time," Prof. Mwu explained.

"Thank you very much Sir," said Shinn.

Prof. Mwu nod at him and he began the lecture with a question, "now who can tell me one measure that is used in treating phobias of the Anxiety disorder?"

Several hands were shot at the mid-air.

"Yes Cagalli"

The discussion lasted for an hour. He bade them goodbye. Some students scrambled out of the classroom while others stayed to chitchat.

Cagalli was glad for the extra time. Both Shinn and her have scarcity of data. With this, she took out the empty survey form from her backpack. She needs 25 male correspondents but she only has 10 completed forms.

_I could survey the class. _She then started giving empty forms to her male classmates. However, Shinn did just the same and since the class is about 20, she managed to distribute only four copies. The last form she gave to Athrun.

"Athrun, could you answer our survey? Cagalli asked. She could now talk to him since the activity yesterday and she felt happy.

Athrun took the form and said, "Sure"

"Thanks," and she return to her seat to wait for the completed forms.

Couple of minutes had passed, three completed forms were returned except Athrun's form.

_What's taking him so long? Well I have to wait, since I gave him the last form,_ as she thought this she heard Athrun and Lunamaria laughing behind her together with Yzak and Meer, his group mates on the research paper.

Thinking that he was finished with the survey, she turned her head to them and asked, "Athrun, can I have the form?"

"Just wait, we are busy right now with our research paper, I'll return it to you the moment I am finished with it," he answered sounding annoyed and returned to their discussion

"All right," was Cagalli's reply not showing any hint of disappointment. Somehow, she felt that Athrun is annoyed to her.

_Fine! If he doesn't want to be disturb while talking to them, same here. The nerve! _Cagalli felt like screaming. This was the first time Athrun did it to her amidst the happening yesterday.

She took a deep breath; _I cannot accomplish anything by sitting and thinking about them. Damn Athrun, you're ignoring me. I can't believe it!_

She removed these thoughts from her mind and started reading the answers of their correspondents while hearing Athrun and Lunamaria talking and laughing in the background.

Athrun haven't had a single clue of the effect of his remark to Cagalli. The truth is, they are having difficulty analyzing the answers of their correspondent because some were quite funny and is outside their range and so they laugh to hide the annoyance with the answers.

Cagalli checked her watch; thirty have passed since she gave the survey form to Athrun. Some of her classmates were preparing to leave but Athrun haven't returned the form yet. Shinn approached her and asked, " Hey Cagalli, how's your data?"

"I'm not DONE yet," _due to Athrun_, stressing on the word 'done'.

"Me too, would you like to go to the Main Lobby? Most students hang-out there," Shinn suggested.

"Good idea!" Cagalli exclaimed. That's it. I could get the empty survey form from Athrun so that I can leave here and avoid hearing them. However, Athrun gave her the completed form before she could even turn around. 

"Thanks," _did he read my mind?_ Cagalli studied the first part of the survey, she could tell that Athrun rushed the form and even answered some information with foolishness.

Cagalli stood from her chair, he couldn't stand that Athrun is playing their research paper. "Let's go Shinn," they left without saying goodbye to the group. She doesn't want any more excuses from Athrun.

_She left already. I should have never returned the form yet so she could have stayed a bit longer_. Then an idea popped in his mind," You know what guys, we can do our research paper in the Main Lobby since this classroom will be used by the next class," he said.

"All right."

Good thing it's all right for them. Atleast I can track Cagalli while doing the research paper and presentation.

Athrun's group went to the Main Lobby with Yzak holding the laptop in his left hand. After entering the grand entrance, he saw Cagalli sitting by herself to the right wing. Meanwhile, his group mates where searching for a place to stay. Athrun went first to Cagalli followed by the others.

"Hi Cagalli," he greeted

"Hello," Cagalli replied still feeling annoyed with his behavior a while ago. She noticed from the moment they entered the entrance that it was the group of Athrun. _What are they doing here? They should have stayed on the classroom._

The others found an empty spot some few meters away from Cagalli. Meer signaled Athrun, which the latter nod.

"Got to go to my group mates,' he said

"Ah… yeah," _you should have never went here in the first place._

Athrun sat beside Lunamaria as she was typing their analysis with the data collected. From there, Athrun can see Cagalli as she stared with every face hoping to give males an empty survey form.

She's not approaching them, how would she finish the data collection. Oh Cagalli, I thought you have earned your self-confidence yesterday. And where is Shinn, he should have been helping her.

Just then, he saw a blond handsome man put his fingers around Cagalli's eyes from her back. Athrun and he looks the same, only that his hairs were brushed sideways, not to mention it was a darker blond than that of Cagalli. He watches Cagalli's reaction.

Cagalli put her fingers into her eyes, which is now covered by somebody else's hand.

"Guess who?" the man asked.

Cagalli smiled upon hearing the man's voice to Athrun's disappointment, "Heine," she answered.

"How did you know?" Heine asked as he removed his fingers from her eyes and sits beside her.

"The real question is how would I not know? You should have changed your voice, you know!" answered Cagalli, her mood suddenly change at the sight of her best friend.

"All right, I surrender. So what brought you here?" Heine asked as he looks at her. You're still beautiful.

"We're doing a research," she answered as she looks at him.

"From the looks of your face, you seem to be experiencing a problem," he inquired.

Cagalli felt glad, nobody knows her better than his best friend.

'Certainly. You see I need 25 male respondents but I only got 14. Shinn, my partner suggested this place but I am too embarrassed to approach other guys out there," she explained.

"I see"

'Ah.. wait," Cagalli took an empty form from her backpack and give one to Heine, " answer this HONESTLY please," stressing on the 'honest' word for Athrun to hear.

'Sure thing"

"Oh thanks Heine, really" Cagalli smiled again and lent him her pen.

Athrun saw all these things taking place. He has the urge to go to them and inquire about this blond man but they are having a problem with the paper and so he couldn't leave his group mates.

"here you go. That's a long one huh?" hr gave back the from and flashed her foolish smile to her.

"one down, 10 to go" Cagalli uttered

"Give me that 10 empty survey forms," Heine said taking the forms from her lap, " my organization is not far from here. I would ask some of my male org mates to answer it."

"Really, Thanks Heine!" Cagalli felt relieved and happy at the same time.

"Be back in several minutes,' Heine said as he stood up, turned around and walk to the right wing of the lobby.

"Heine, I owe you," Cagalli shout back

"Don't worry, I'll add all things up, " he answered.

Cagalli smiled at her best friend. Whew, I'm so thankful that Heine is here.

"Damn it!" Athrun uttered as he saw the blond man leave, I owe you huh?

"Athrun, we can fix this," Meer answered thinking that the problem was their research paper.

"I apologized,' he then said as Yzak and Lunamaria stared at him. It was their first time to hear him curse.

Damn! I should be the one helping her and not him. My fault, I should have answered their survey seriously so she could have asked my help, Athrun thought with regrets.

Quarter of an hour later, Heine sat beside Cagalli and gave her the completed form.

Here he goes again, Athrun thought as he stared at Cagalli's direction. He was quite relieved when he saw him leave thinking that he would never go back. Athrun tried to make excuses to leave but to no avail, it is because it was his turn to do the latter part of the paper.

"Here you go. Do you still live in the same place? I could come and help you with your paper," Heine proposed.

"Yeah, I still live there. It is one of my favorite place. You're really going? I'm so glad because Shinn said he'll do the presentation and as for me, the final paper to be passed next week."

"why are you in a hurry to finish it then if it is to be passed next week," Heine inquired.

"I'm going back to Orb tomorrow," Cagalli said hiding her disappointment. Tomorrow is the last day I'll be seeing him and we didn't have a good time today. She thought as she remembers Athrun.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'll treat you to snack," Heine said with much delight.

"Sure but I'll be the one to treat this time. I owe you big time," Cagalli answered.

" So its payback time Prin—" he's not able to finish his statement as Cagalli put her right finger to his lips, sealing it.

"Nope!" she just said.

Heine took her fingers from his lips as he slightly blushed," What do you mean?"

Athrun felt a pang of jealousy creeping him from within. He just saw Cagalli put her fingers in this man's lips. Are they that close enough? Maybe, they were ex-lovers? He looks away from them, the scene is really hurting him, Damn! He thought.

"You're hiding your identity huh? So that is the reason why there are no press to haunt you this time," Heine said almost disbelievingly.

"You still to continue to amaze me, Princess Attha," Heine smiled saying the last two words softly so that only Cagalli could hear. He then stood up and run ahead from her, he knew that she would do something to him.

"Heine!" Cagalli stood up to follow her best friend forgetting at the same time the presence of Athrun.

As they were running ahead, Athrun's group finished their research paper. They agreed that Meer would present the paper together with Lunamaria.

"Goodbye guys," Athrun said as he walks to the exit.

"You're not going with us? We're celebrating because our research paper is finish." Yzak said.

"I'm not feeling any good today. See you tomorrow," with this he turned his back and walks ahead leaving the three staring at him.

………………………

Night came; Cagalli continues to encode the information to her laptop. After this is analysis.

"Don't tire yourself too much," she heard Heine said.

"When did you arrive?" Cagalli asked lifting a fine brow; she was startled at his voice to be honest.

"Your maid knew me that's why Princess I asked her not to mention that I arrived," Heine answered. He continued, " It's already 9:00 pm and your still encoding? How about the analysis? If you're going to make one as well as your partner, there is a chance it would result to a different interpretations."

"Nope! We have done the interpretations this afternoon. All I need to do is make some editing and encoding and the final paper is all right. But you see, its really long beside the fact that I am the only one encoding and still, I am only on the encoding of information and not the actual paper," Cagalli said.

'I could help you with that. Just tell me if your eyes hurt and I'll be substituting you. As for now, I have to mingle with you books here. Is it fine?" Heine asked.

'Suite yourself," Cagalli said and continue typing.

Heine went to her mini library and took a book. He sat at the sofa. Other times, he would stare at her.

"Have you eaten your dinner?" he asked interrupting Cagalli from typing.

"Yes Sir!" Cagalli answered smiling.

"All right."

One hour. Two hours.

Heine saw that Cagalli is starting to close an eye. From the sofa, he stood up and went to her table where she sat typing.

"You can take your rest now Cagalli. I'll continue from here," he said.

"No, I can still manage," she protested.

"You still have class tomorrow and it is your last day of class. What if you're that sleepy enough as not to get up from your bed tomorrow," he explained.

"Your right. Thanks. Just look where I ended. You already knew where you're going to sleep right?" Cagalli said thinking about the guest room where he usually sleeps.

"Yes! Now go to sleep. Good night!" he smiled as he watched her lay into her bed. She fell asleep few minutes after.

Athrun at the same time lies in his bed. He is holding her cell phone. It was 11:15 pm. He thought of Cagalli. How is Cagalli doing? Did she already finish their research paper? He then decided to send her a message.

"Booo! Cagalli, you better take your rest now. The night is deep. See you tomorrow!"

Athrun waited for the reply but none came. Maybe she is still busy with their paper, but I heard that he would help her. Maybe, they are having a good time.

He waited for one hour still there was no reply. He fell asleep waiting.

Cagalli woke by the typing of Heine. It is still not over? She said to herself. She went to the table where she found her best friend typing.

"Isn't that over yet?" she asked.

Heine was shocked to hear her voice. One moment she's asleep but now she stood there talking.

"I'm proofreading if for typographical errors, now you go ahead. It is almost over," he said with a sleepy eye.

"Geez, thank you very much Heine," Cagalli said again

'Don't mention it. I'll go to the guest room when it is finished. But don't wake me up tomorrow when you leave, all right?"

"Sure thing! I'll give you enough time to rest tomorrow. Good night," wit this she went to her bed. Before going to sleep, she saw her cell phone lying in her bed.

I'll just check the time, when she got it, it displayed a 'one message received from Athrun' she checked the time when it was sent, it's 11:15, the time she have gone to bed to sleep.

It is already 1 am but sill she made a reply. She waited for an answer; it's almost an hour after this message was sent. Maybe he's asleep by now. Crap, why didn't I check my phone before I slept?

She then fell asleep at the thought.

**thanks to my reviewer!**

**what do you think of me making Heine Cagalli's bestfriend? is it all right? and Athrun's jealousy while Cagalli feels ignored at the same time? last day for the summer class, surprises next... **

**want to say something? then review!**

**shadOwCLite**


	10. the pearL of ORb

**disclaimer: I don't own the anime! get it?**

**CHAPTER 10: THE PEARL OF ORB**

Athrun woke up rather earlier than he usually does. The first thing that came to his mind was his cell phone so he got up from the bed and went to the table where his mobile phone lay. He picked it up with closed eyes thinking, _please, just one reply or even a forwarded message and I'll be fine._

He slowly opens his eyes and saw a 'one message receive from Cagalli'. He was right after all so he checked the time. _She replied at 1 am. I should have waited for it. There's_

_no point in regretting, I can never changed the past. Nah, I am becoming so poetical._

_Maybe I should try writing._

He opened the message and it reads, "now who is still awake at this time? You better go to sleep. Our research paper is almost finished. See yah tomorrow! And don't worry I will never be late. Night!"

Athrun smiled after reading the message, she is probably asleep at this time. He then decided that he would not reply. "Last day? I hope I could clear things out before we part ways later."

Athrun arrived at the Psychology building at 8:30 am. He took a glimpse at the empty soccer field before going to the classroom. He reminded him of the first time Cagalli and he talked, like close friends who can utter a joke, give a slight punch and just talk about simple things.

_I would never forget this place_.

He was surprised upon seeing Meer inside the classroom. He decided to give her a short smile, as this is the last time he thought he'll be seeing her_. Though she is annoying most of the time, I still enjoyed her company together with Lunamaria and Yzak._

Meer became happy when she saw Athrun flashed a smile on her. _Did he do it because this is the last day? Or he is beginning to recognize me?_

She felt good in her outfit and the way she look today as she did prepare for this last day, hoping to get the attention of the whole class.

Just then, the door swung open. Both parties were surprised as another person went to class as early as them.

Athrun became happy as he recognized that it was Cagalli as opposed to Meer. _She is also here. I thought that she usually go to class on time or late? Did she know that Athrun would come early? No, don't think about her Meer, it would only ruin your day._

"Hi Cagalli," Athrun began.

"Hello Athrun," she returned the greeting excluding Meer who suddenly turned away from them. Thinking that she disturbed them because they were preparing for their presentation, Cagalli went outside and just stood there.

_No, you won't_, Athrun thought and followed her.

A couple of minutes, she saw Athrun exiting from the door going to her direction. "Your outfit looks cool on you, " Athrun remarked.

Cagalli wore an apple green shirt. It really suited her, Athrun thought who wears a red shirt and light jeans.

"Thanks," Cagalli said then continued, "are you and Meer finished talking about your presentation?" Cagalli inquired.

"That's why you left to give us time with our paper right? And not something else?"

Athrun answered though his mind told a different point. _Maybe she's jealous?_ But he couldn't find the courage to ask.

"Sort of," Cagalli uttered truthfully.

"Just to inform you, we've finished it yesterday while you are collecting data with some blond guy." Athrun raised the point hoping he could engage her in the issue.

"Blond guy?" Cagalli asked acting innocently, she is trying to read Athrun's mind.

"Uh yeah, those who helped you with the empty survey form," Athrun remarked, "who is he?" he asked her directly.

"The blond guy right?" she asked as Athrun nod, " he is my best friend, Heine"

"Oh come on, from the looks of it, it seems he is your BOYfriend. So tell me?" Athrun asked, he couldn't control the words coming from his lips.

"Why are you acting like that? You're asking question but when I give answers, you would not believe what I'm saying."

"No kidding?" Athrun asked again, this time he feels convinced.

"We're best of friends," Cagalli answered. _Is he jealous? Well, he snob me yesterday so_

_if he doesn't want to believe me, fine!_

"Chill out, I believe you," Athrun finally said.

They saw Prof. Mwu approaching from the other side so they hurried inside. The presentation of paper began several minutes after. Cagalli gave the final output to

Shinn and told him to read and edit it if there's a need to.. Shinn agreed and took the paper.

Athrun's group initiated the presentation, followed by Stellar's group and then Cagalli and Shinn. The presentation went smoothly.

After the last speaker has spoken, a soft knock was heard from the door before it swung open. Two men in a black tuxedo entered followed by a man named Kisaka. It triggers a slight reaction from most of the students, as some of them knew that he is one of the highest official in Orb, the neutral nation.

Cagalli felt some stumbling in her stomach as she saw the two men and was even more shocked to see Kisaka. _What is he doing here?_ She shot a glance at Kisaka implying a message, _don't do it, please don't. The class will be over in a few minutes time._

Kisaka returned the glance but did not understood what she meant by it. He went to the table where Prof. La Flaga stood who in turned was also shocked with the appearance of this man.

He lowered his voice so that only the Professor would hear him. _I'm sorry for this sudden appearance but will you excuse Princess Attha from the class. She is badly needed by Orb._

Consequently, Shinn who has a very sensitive hearing heard him. _Princess Attha?_

"Excuse me Sir, but I think your mistaken, we don't have Princess Attha with us. I mean, she is not even our classmate," this remark had sent the class into an uproar.

"Princess Attha is with us?" Meer uttered in disbelief.

_If she is with us, why did she hide her identity? _Athrun thought 

They look at each other and gossip while Cagalli covered her face with both of her hands. _You just did it Shinn!_

"Well, you have a very sharp ear young man," said one of the guys in the black tuxedo. Kisaka glared at him giving an unseen order to shut up. The least thing he needs now is the commotion of a class beside the fact that he wanted to leave the place in silence but there's no way to do it now.

Prof. Mwu looks at Cagalli, _who could have thought._

"Sir, are you sure that you have the right class?" Athrun said as he stared at Kisaka

_Tell me this is not happening, _Cagalli thought as she brushed he hair with her left fingers to calm herself.

Kisaka who felt confused by the commotion thought, _is our information wrong? Is that blond woman only looks like Cagalli? _He glanced at the Professor.

"Class, settle down," Prof. Mwu ordered. _The pretension ends here_. "Shinn, what you just heard is the truth. In fact, we have with us the Princess of Orb."

"Sir, if I'm not mistaken, her first name was Cagalli," Shinn remembered from a newspaper he read but haven't seen the Princess so he really do not have an idea of what she looks like. He pause a bit and while looking at Cagalli he uttered, "we have a classmate named Cagalli but her last name is not Attha. It's Hiroshi," he remembered since they are partner in the research paper. " You must be mistaken," he finished.

Athrun watched the exchange of word taking place. _But a high official's information rarely become wrong. But Shinn is right; we don't have an Attha with us. They must have seen Cagalli's name without checking her last name. Maybe, she change her name, in that way, she couldn't be traced._

I'm sorry Princess, but there's nothing I can do. Prof. La Flaga took another glimpse at Cagalli who stared back at him projecting an 'all right' image. 

_I guess there's nothing more to it. _She took a deep breath as she prepares for what the Professor has to say.

"Like I told you Shinn, she is with us. The class should have never known it but since the topic is out, all I can do is clear it to all for you," he paused. "For almost five weeks, she took all the exams with you, participated in all the activities and had left us with an unforgettable moment, which sent us all into a sudden rush and considerable panic."

_Unforgettable moment, a considerable panic?_Athrun thought. _Panic… panic… panic? _He felt a shiver through out his body as he realized the person the Professor is describing. He glanced at Cagalli's direction, _but she seems unaffected. No, maybe I'm wrong. But, she is the only person that sent us all in a sudden rush when she fainted._

"Had somebody guess her?" Prof. Mwu asked to ease the tension. He could tell that the class is shocked with the revelations.

He took a deep breath in front of the class and gathered his voice. "Please, take the honor to reveal yourself, Princess." Prof. Mwu uttered.

Silence.

An unseen force that just shut their lips as they wait for further revelations. Nobody talks; ask questions as each of then moved their head around to wait for the next occurrence.

They heard a seat crack. A couple of minutes, Cagalli stood up.

The class stared at her in disbelief.

"She …is….a……. Princess?" her seatmate uttered.

"How could that be?" Meer asked. _How?_

"No kidding?" Shinn exclaimed

_Cagalli…. The ……Princess of ……..Orb? How? When? Why? _Several questions have been flooding Athrun's mind. He also stares at her in disbelief.

Cagalli felt uneasy by the attention she's been receiving but managed to use her voice, "Thanks to all of you for spending the summer class with me. I am …..truly happy," she flashed a smile to all of them.

"Thanks Prof. Mwu for being my partner in crime and for the hard examinations, wondrous activities though sometimes it becomes a little weird. I enjoyed all of it. Again, thanks," she finished as she bowed her head to them.

"You're welcome Princess," Prof. Mwu smiled at her, " now, there's no point in not calling you as one."

She returned the smile and heads to the door without glancing back at Athrun.

Athrun heard all her remarks, he wanted to hug her tightly before she leaves but he can't seem to stand up from his chair. _No, if I don't do anything, there is a strong possibility that I would never talk or even see her again._

"We better go, Kisaka," she said. She gestured to the three men to go ahead

Before she pulls the doorknob, Cagalli faced the class again, "Athrun," she paused as she stared at him. _Glad Kisaka is haven't insisted to wait for me, _"many thanks to you," she had plan to say more but since the attention of the class centered to them, she withdrew her lips. She stared at Athrun's reaction that only remained motionless in his chair. "And also to you Shinn, for being my partner in some of the activities" she finished.

Atleast, I could thank the two closest people to me within this class before I leave. 

"Hey Cagalli, I enjoyed being your partner. Have fun!" Shinn had said before she closed the doors. Cagalli smile at him and in a few moments, the sound of the closed door was heard.

Meer stared at Athrun; he had never said a word since his inquiry a while ago. _He's not affected at all. I am wrong after all, her doesn't like her and he is just a gentleman. Bye Cagalli, _she thought happily.

Athrun is still unable to digest what Cagalli had just said. He felt pleased when he heard her say his name while he felt the opposite when he heard somebody else's name, Shinn's name. He was also mad at himself for not having a voice as compared to Shinn. _No, this is not the last meeting. I don't want it to end here. And I don't want Shinn to be her last correspondent in this class._

Still thinking these thoughts, he stood up from class and heads to the door, " Sir, will you excuse me for a second?" he said but still exited the room without waiting for his permission. _No time to lose_.

_Kids, _Prof. Mwu thought as he watched Athrun stormed out of the room. The class started to become noisy again, " so lets finish the presentation. Where did we end?" Prof. Mwu said to get back their attention.

_I concluded too early, _Meer sigh.

Athrun run to the corridor. He found Cagalli as she started descending the stairs.

"Hey wait!" he said, unaware that he almost shouted.

Cagalli was shocked to be address this way after all that's happen. But she smiled a bit upon recognizing that the voice belongs to Athrun.

"What are you doing here?" she asked gently as she watched him settled a meter from her.

Instead of answering, Athrun asked her another question," should I kneel before a Princess," he said as he prepared to kneel.

"Cut it out!"

Athrun stood up and raised another question, "so why did you do it? I mean, why hide your identity? Is this some game you wanted to play?" he asked continuously.

Cagalli smiled back, " it would have been a boring summer class if I didn't do it. Imagine the Professor treating you as somewhat special, and your classmates too. As well as being bug by some reporters who watch your every move in school. It's so tiresome to be treated that way."

Athrun was taken aback at her answers. Somehow, he felt the same. He knew how people had respected and looked upon him, no; maybe the respect he earned was because he is the son of Chairman Zala.

"I don't know but somehow I understand you. I just wish you could have trusted me with the secret," he finished averting his glance to somewhere else.

"What would you do if you knew all about it them? Would you still treat me the same?" she asked watching him.

Athrun directly stared at her, _what would I do?_

"Maybe, I would view you as somewhat different from the others," he smiled a bit.

"But, I still believe that what we've shared in the past would also be the same, what really matter is how our personality and character jives," he finished with satisfaction. He had made a good decision of following her at all.

"Name does not matter," he adds up.

Cagalli felt a flame ignited inside her, she was overwhelmed with the answer, " then there is no difference whether I told you or not, what matters is that it would always stay that way," she flashed another smile and this time it was a bit longer.

"Uh yeah! You're right," he returned the smile with another one.

"So I guess it's time to say goodbye," Cagalli said.

Athrun shook his head and uttered, " goodbyes are for fools only."

Cagalli blushed a bit.

He took a deep breath and continued, " I knew, we would see each other again. Someday, you'll see. From this time on, all we can do is wait for that time," he finished.

"Do you believe that?" she asked challenging him.

"Don't you?" he returned.

They both laugh at each other's words.

"I do," Cagalli uttered.

"Same here."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you," she now corrected her words.

"Till we meet again," he laughs. _I am not saying my farewell, I knew, we would meet again, Princess Cagalli Attha._

"Are your really going back to Orb?" he managed to asked another question.

"I'll drop a call for Heine first, then I'll head to Orb. It seems like an emergency after all," Cagalli finished

_For Heine huh? _Athrun thought but he tried to erase it, _he is her best friend. I have to believe her._

"Enjoy the rest of the summer, will you Athrun?" she flashed one last smile and started to descend the floor. _Till we meet again huh? I'll be looking forward when that day comes._

Athrun watch her and when she reaches the last step, he called back. "Keep my contact number as I would do to you."

"Don't worry, I will," she answered back.

Athrun still stood there, upon realizing that she's gone, he returns to the class.

Upon boarding the plane, Kisaka started to interrogate her.

"Did you just change your identity? Why did you do that Princess?" he asked.

She wanted to answer him back but took a second thought. It was because of his action why she had that last minute conversation with Athrun, which made her glad. And so instead of answering him, she smiled at him.

"Don't smile at me Princess, I won't allow…." He didn't finish his words and sigh rather.

"Fine, but then why did you took that long? When you gestured us to leave, we'd waited for about a quarter of an hour." Kisaka had said without telling her that he heard all the conversation with that man called Athrun.

"I just have to finish some important business," Cagalli answered without showing any emotion.

Kisaka just nod in reply. _Yet, another secret again Princess?_

**first and foremost, hapi new year! I really spent my Christmas vacation to the fullest extent that is why this chapter was sort of 'just now'**

**thanks to my faithful reviewers as always, for fresh ideas and inspiration!**

**glad you enjoyed Heine as a third party! Expect Kira and Lacus' appearance on the next chapter! Summer class had ended, more twist to the next chapters! **


	11. over bottles of wine

**diclaimer: no, I don't own the anime! xOx**

**CHAPTER 11: OVER BOTTLES OF WINE**

"Does 8 pm suits you?" Cagalli asked as she walks to the living room. It's been a month since the summer yet the weather outside is still hot and burning.

No answer.

"Heine!" Cagalli said with some kind of annoyance and rhetoric.

"Chill out! Don't worry, I'll come. I'm just wondering, is it really all right to Mirialla?" Heine spoke ina light and funny tone with his back on the wall. He wore a cargo pants and a white shirt.

"When I called her a while ago, she said that she is free at any given time," she answered back.

"So where is the place again" Heine asked intending to fool her.

"Heine! Why you.. I'll get you someday," Cagalli answered noticing his intention but she still gave the right place just in case she is wrong.

"Got you. Until tonight then."

"Be sure to come, bye," Cagalli said in a tone of threat. She hung up the phone and is now sitting in the sofa.

It's been a month since they saw each other. That was when he helped her finished her research paper. He consequently received a call that day saying she's on her way to Orb, which brought him sadness. He had planned to confess his feelings about her but the opportunity had prohibited him not to.

_I just have to tell her tonight. I'll be crossing the line now Cagalli. I have to let this feelings out. _He sighs and returned the receiver.

"Do you need something Princess," the maid asked Cagalli.

"I don't need anything for now. Thank you. You may leave the room," she replied. The maid left leaving Cagalli alone in the living room. She lean on the back of the sofa and gazed at the ceiling. She smiled after. _So far, this is the good thing that can happen._

The first week after the summer class, Cagalli felt somewhat good although Athrun haven't contacted her. She couldn't explain it but somehow she expected a call or just a message from him but she got nothing.

Same with the second week and so she started to feel depressed. Her depression had gone from bad to worse. She tried to make herself busy to compensate for her depression but the best medicine according to her is her friends, her best friends!

_Why that Athrun! It's been four weeks and still nothing. Keep my contact number and I'll keep yours, _she repeated his words. _Is he that busy? Maybe he had a girlfriend or something? Or maybe, I'm JUST a classmate he met during summer. Crap! I hate this!_

………………………………..

"Sir, you have a visitor." Guy whispered to Athrun.

""Let them in." _Who could they be? I'll have to deal with them first then I'll try to finish this report until tomorrow._

The door opened quietly and in a minute Athrun smiled as he heard a familiar voice. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"I heard in this place, people are not punished if they take a rest from a stressful day." The voice belongs to none other than his bestfriend Kira Yamato.

Athrun turned around to see a brunette guy leaning his back on the side wall of the entrance.

"Kira is right, take a break!" said a pink-haired lady in a golden clip. The pink princess as she was called, Lacus Clyne.

Athrun smiled at them. "I haven't seen the both of you in ages. Where have you been? Have you been dating?" he asked eventually.

Athrun knew that secretly, one holds a feeling for each other. They had confessed to him individually. It was him who tries to arrange it for them.

Lacus blushed as she diverted her eyes outside the window. _Athrun, stop fooling around. Kira might notice_

_Nice job Athrun! _Kira thought.

Athrun watched the two party and chuckled.

"What?" they both asked staring at him.

"Nothing. It's just that you two look good together," he ended. He was able to get a good laugh.

Both party was overjoyed by the last remark as well as Athrun who had been very busy with the training.

When he returned to Plant, he's father had arranged a massive training for him both with the Zaft Force and with some political intellectuals. To avoid disturbance, his father made an order that all his gadgets be confiscated from him.

During the first week, he had tried to talk it out to his father to just return even his mobile phone, his only contact to Cagalli but to no avail. Th past weeks have the same result and so the gap between father and son widen as well as the amount of time wasted to spend with Cagalli.

With this, he felt annoyed.The first thing he needed most was someone to talk to, someone willing to listen. All he wished was a single soul and now there were two sincere soul standing in front of him.

"Well, I guess your busy for the moment. So we'll be seeing you in the usual place and time. Wind up a little bit, all right Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Can't wait till tonight. See you both there," Athrun answered. _This time, father should let me have some rest. He must!_

"Bring your telescope, will you Athrun?" asked Lacus.

"Just like old days huh? All right, I will."

………………………………….

"Mirialla, it's been a while since I last saw you. How's life?" Heine called from his car. He arrived simultaneously with her.

"Take it easy. I'm not even out of my car yet," Mirialla answered back from the open window through the driver's seat of her car.

"Hurry it up then," Heine exclaimed wearing a cargo short in a yellow shirt. Mirialla also wore a cargo short and an orange shirt.

After they were out from their car, they head to the beach where they decided to camp. A sparkle of fire can be seen from the pathway and three small camps.

"Cagalli is early,' Mirialla commented

"You're right it's 8 pm in my watch but the camp and the born fire have been already set," Heine glanced at her and took her bag, " I'll have those."

"Thanks Heine. Why did you think Cagalli called us? She asked after.

"Maybe she wanted to have a reunion," he humored.

"Come on Heine, we knew Cagalli better than that.," answered Mirialla.

"Yeah I now, I was only kidding." Heine answered then thought. _Even Mirialla noticed Cagalli' indifference today. Does she have a big problem?_

"Hey, why did you stop talking?" Mirialla hit him with her elbow gently.

"Oh, I was just wondering about the thing that you have said," he answered back as he looks at her without noticing that they are already there.

When Heine turned his head back to where the light is, he saw Cagalli sitting in a log staring at the fire probably waiting for them. He was startled by how beautiful she looks; her features enhanced by the effects of the flame specially her face which seem to glow

She wore a cargo short, same as them, in a red shirt. They agreed to wear that get up during camping when they were about 10. Going with her get up was a pair of red sneaker.

Mirialla shrug Heine,"when are you going to tell her?" she asked giving him a glanced.

Heine was caught off guard," tell her what?"

"Oh come on Heine! You know what I'm saying so don't act innocent!" she exclaimed.

"I really am innocent to what you're saying. Care to tell me?" he asked. _Does she mean my feelings about her? Well at this moment I sucked! How will I tell Cagalli about it if I can't even say it to Mirialla?_

"Well if you don't want tell me, fine! Just tell her as early as possible. Time is the key to everything," she finished, _before it's too late_

"Where did you got that?" Heine asked concealing his reaction.

"Somewhere," came a short answer

Heine felt warm inside. He had managed to get a piece of advise from her even though he didn't admit anything. _Thanks Mirialla1 I'll really tell her tonight._

……………………………….

"How's the sky?" Kira asked holding a bag of food in his right hand.

"We're lucky, the sky is clear. We might even spot some meteors," Athrun answered. He withdrew from the telescope and went to the lying mat while at the same time, he gesture for his friends to go in there.

"Let me have that Kira. I'll arrange our food," Lacus said smilingly.

"Here you go," Kira said who slightly flushed. " It's not heavy anyway.

"I'll brought some wine," finished Athrun.

Their hang out place was the rooftop of the tallest building in Plant. They stay there with Athrun's telescope as Astronomy was their favorite past time. It's a little dark as the perfect place for stargazing aided by the telescope. The three of them wore a casual outfit.

Athrun stood up and went to the edge of the rooftop and look down below. Kira noticing Athrun's movement went to the same place.

"Hey, are you all right? He asked after.

"The scene below is amazing. I saw this every night but it still keeps me amazed. All the time." Athrun answered not addressing the real question. The city below is soaked in a sea of bright lights minus the noise creaked by people roaming around the busy streets and establishments as well as the sound of raging vehicles. A city in glory!

"But the view above is much more amazing plus interesting. And the good thing is, it is natural," Kira finished_ he haven't answered me directly. He's hiding something. Lacus and I should talk to him._

"Well said," Athrun agreed.

"We shouldn't keep Lacus waiting," Kira uttered. With this, the two men heads to the mat where Lacus is still arranging the food and the wine.

…………………………………..

"Another toss and this time, it is for our everlasting friendship," Cagalli uttered raising her wine glass for a toss.

Heine felt guilty with the last remark so he was the last one to raise his glass.

"Hey guys, do you have any commitment? I mean, are you in a relationship right now?" Cagalli asked initiating a topic, which is related to her current situation. Atleast what she think. She felt light-headed, as she was becoming a little drunk. It is because she didn't take any chaser after every gulp.

"So far so good1" Mirialla answered.

Heine and Cagalli look at her. It was Heine who asked, " what do you mean?"

"Simple-minded persons," she answered back feeling drunk now. " I'm not in a relationship right now. I'm still waiting for the man of my dreams," she finished her head spinning. Among the three of them, she is the weakest link when it comes to drinking.

"Cut it out Mirialla," Cagalli uttered showing a disgusted face, "you're expecting a guy of your dream? Yuck!"

"Oh, shut up Cagalli. How about you Heine?" she asked.

"Well I.. umph.." he stuttered as he couldn't fathom the words to say.

"Don't be shy," Mirialla said her eyes beginning to close. She eventually closed it and leans to Cagalli's shoulder but she still managed to say, "after all Cagalli is…" she haven't finished her statement as she is already asleep.

"Hey Mirialla wake up! Heine and I are still standing," Cagalli said as she tried to wake her up.

"I'll go ahead,' Mirialla answered in a low voice.

Heine stood up and went to Mirialla. " Cagalli, is her bed already fixed?" he inquired

"Yeah it is," Cagalli replied

Heine bent down to carry Mirialla and they head to the camp as Cagalli lead the way. She unzipped the zipper of the camp and put some pillows inside.

Heine laid Mirialla on her back whom they guess is in a deep sleep right now.

"Are you still up,' Cagalli glanced at Heine.

"You bet I am," came the answer.

"Lets go back to the born fire," she suggested

A minute or so, they were sitting side by side. Both people are staring at the fire. It was Heine who spoke first.

"Cagalli, I have to tell you something," he begins.

Cagalli lean on Heine's shoulder, which sent him blushing. He was glad Mirialla was asleep by now.

"If that thing bothered you a lot. Go ahead, tell me." Cagalli said still leaning on him. She missed her bestfriends as well as conversation such as this. That is why she tried to wake up Mirialla so she could join them.

Although her head is spinning she tried to stay awake._ Not yet, Heine is still standing._

Heine was overwhelmed by the situation. He closed his eyes to cherish the moment, to feel Cagalli by his side.The cool wind is blowing but the born fire had kept them warm and so he forgot the words to say. For the nth time!

"Nothing! I'm just testing if you're still awake," he said. "How about you? How's life?" he initiated another conversation.

"Life is better with you guys hanging around," she answered.

Heine could see the sad face of Cagalli though she tried to hide her loneliness.

"What's the problem Cagalli?" he asked again

"I missed someone." She had planned to say it to the both of them but Mirialla is sleeping right now.

_How come she missed someone if she is already in Orb and with us_? Although he had a feeling that it is someone special judging from her reaction he managed to ask, "who could it be?"

Heine engrossed in his thought hasn't notice that Cagalli had withdrawn from his shoulder. She looks at the sea as if for assurance. She then continued to lean over Heine."Well, I met him during the summer class. Remember, the research paper which you even help me to finish?"

"Yeah."

"The funny thing is that it only lasted for five weeks and it's been a month since I saw him but I really long for him," he had heard her say the worse.

Heine was speechless for a moment. _And I thought you hadn't changed_

He felt sadness for two reasons. One is that because Cagalli is upset and two because he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. He is not the reason of her anguish and he hated it. He however, put his arm around her to give her a hug, which hurts him more. He is complimenting the one he loved who missed someone special and maybe the one she loved.

Cagalli as opposed to him felt very glad that she had told it to him. _I just know he would understand._

"Have you been in-love?" she asked out of curiosity.

He was taken a back by the question but managed to answer, '"yes."

"Good for you. Atleast you know that it is love. Don't imitate me, although I miss Athrun I am not sure of what to feel. Stupid me."

_So Athrun was his name._

"What's wrong with me?" with this remark she closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Heine said waiting for her reply. Noticing that she didn't reply, he adjusted her arm to an angle to see her sleeping face. " I am truly in-love with you Cagalli," he said passionately. How he wishes he could tell it to her when she is awake but he couldn't. Some things do change.

He had let her sleep in his arms as he watched the sky, which for him had seem to become darker.

………………….

After snack, they started to take turns in using the telescope. Athrun had given them enough time to use it.

Feeling a little bored he said," hey guys could you sit beside me. It is fun to watch the star by unaided eye."

Kira was helping Lacus to focus the lens when they heard Athrun. "Lacus, do you sense something odd with Athrun? Well we knew he is always in a hurry but from my point of view, he is overdoing it. Other times, he is contained only to himself. What do you think happen to the past 3 months?"

"I've noticed it too. Why don't we let him spill it out?" Lacus commented

"Nice idea! Let's go." The two heads off and sat beside him.

Athrun lay his back on the mat, which the two followed. Their heads form an imaginary small triangle.

"Athrun, I'm going to ask you again. Are you all right?" Kira initiated the conversation

"I know you were worried about me but I can assure you I'm all right. The training that was set by my father is the reason why I look restless," Athrun answered.

"Are you restless?" Kira asked again.

"I told you. I only look restless but actually I am not," he answered again

_This is going nowhere. We'll have to try another approach. _" So why haven't you entered the same school for the summer? Kira and I could accompany you." Lacus began

"I have to admit that I do miss your presence when I entered University of Philstone but an unexpected thing took place that changed it all," he replied. This time, he likes the topic. "That school had given me enough memories worth reminiscing,' he ended.

"With whom?" Lacus asked. Kira turned his head to see a smiling Lacus. _Good one!_

Athrun didn't speak and fixed his eyes to the sky above. Kira blocked Athrun's vision by putting his right palm just above Athrun's eyes.

"Tell you what. What is really worth reminiscing is a special person not a place. A stormy day could end up special if shared with your love one. Not unless your chasing storms," Kira blurted out.

Athrun removed Kira's hand and sit. He was again followed by his best friends with a penetrating look.

"All right! Just cut with those stares," he said

"Continue, we're listening," Lacus said.

"I met a girl name Cagalli. Well our first meeting is not grand. I can't even remember it. It is maybe because it is an ordinary meeting of classmates but it had changed one day when she fainted. I don't know what made me do it but I volunteered to carry her all the way to the Health Service. Maybe because at the beginning, I recognized that she is not feeling good. And from there, I started to feel happy whenever she's around," he ended shyly. His not good at confessions and he knew it.

"What is wrong then?" Kira asked

"I haven't' seen her in a month," Athrun uttered

"So you missed her. Then why don't you give her a call?' Lacus asked

"Father had confiscated my mobile phone for the training and all her contact details are stored there." Answered Athrun sadly.

"So you're saying that she would give you a call?" Kira asked.

Athrun was startled by the question. _I hope so._

"Speak up," Lacus insisted with a glowing eyes.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I am hoping she would. Why I hope so? Don't even ask because I myself could not understand why," Athrun uttered, he is beginning to feel good.

"Is that the reason why you seem not on your self," Kira asked observing his best friend.

"Yeah," he hates to admit it but this is really the reason.

"If I were you, I would focus on the training first so you could talk it out to your father about your mobile phone. He would have no reason not to give it to you the minute he can see that you're performing well," Kira answered.

An idea struck Athrun. _Kira is right. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Thanks guys! Really!" he said now a smile flashed in his face.

"Well what if you're father did not give you the phone. Would you search her? I mean, it is a possibility right?"

"Yeah, I definitely will" Athrun said ina light but audible tone.

"Do you know where to begin?" Lacus inquired.

Athrun flashed a long smile, "she only happens to be the Princess of Orb."

**review! review! review! thanks!**

**hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. beauty and the beast

**disclaimer: i don't own GS nor GSD!**

**CHAPTER 12: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

"You're doing fine Princess Cagalli. You're a fast learner," said a brown-haired woman with delight. This woman served as Cagalli's private teacher. She specializes in various dances and teaches the appropriate behavior concerning those of the royal blood and upper-middle class persons which earned her a reputation among these people.

"Could I rest a bit Ms. Murrue? My left foot is aching," Cagalli said as she showed her left foot in a crystal slipper.

"All right, we'll have a break for thirty minutes," was the answer and she turned the music player off while Cagalli sat beside her in a sofa that is covered with scarlet velvet. The only thing present from the room aside from the music player, a perfect place for dance lessons.

As Cagalli leaned to the back of the sofa, she heard Murrue's voice. " I thought you didn't like to go to the Masquerade ball that will be held in a few week's time? But look at your development; you dances with passion and you barely forgot your poise. Not to mention the way you hold your dress, very gracious indeed," she exclaimed.

"Dance and what you call this, umph… appropriate behavior right?" Murrue nod in agreement, "are I think not only shown during a masquerade ball. In this case, why would I prohibit myself from learning it if it's for my own good." Cagalli answered as a matter of fact.

"I'm so glad, you are acting like a real Princess now."

Cagalli stared at her while at the same time; she removed the crystal slipper from her left foot. " I would be very happy if you could just call me Cagalli because I really don't want that title. Why? Because it was appointed to me as a result of the blood running in my veins and not the sole fact that I earned it."

"You continue to fascinate me with your answer. Don't you know that there are a lot of people who wants to be on your shoes? But here you are, showing no interest at all" Murrue said as she looked at her.

Cagalli remained silent at the last remark. _You're right, I also asked the same question but I can't seem to find the right answer._

Watching Cagalli's reaction, Murrue knew that the topic is over. She had taught her in a month so she had discovered a lot of interesting things about her. She stood and turned the music player on which played some classical music.

"I have seen your gown for the ball. I am really sure that it will fit to you perfectly so put your slippers on. I'll call for the maid to bring your gown here so that you could change to it," with this, she goes to the door and closed it after.

Cagalli protested but it's too late. "Crap! My foot still hurts!"

…………………………………..

"According to these reports, your performances on the training are all marked excellent," Chairman Zala said as he flipped to several pages of paper on his hands.

Athrun remained standing in front of the chairman's table." Excuse me Sir, but since my training is over, I am wondering if I could have all my belongings that were confiscated to me in lieu of the training," he asked.

"Not unless you attend the masquerade ball tomorrow," he said firmly still looking at the papers.

" But I don't see the need to come,' Athrun replied nonchalantly. _It is another one of those show-off masquerade balls._

"You have to come. It is not a plea but an order," he said. Without getting a reply, he continued, "anyway, I was told that you decided to wore a masked of a Beast on the ball. Have you really instructed your mask-maker to create you something like it?" he asked showing some disagreement in his face.

"Yes,' Athrun answered flatly. He knew that what he did would be surely disapproved by his father. _I know that you would persuade me to come so I wanted to humor the ball, _"but it is after all a masquerade ball? People com in a hidden identity, with a mask to be more precise."

"But you should have atleast chose a nicer mask, being the son of the representative of Plant."

"What's that to do with me?" Athrun asked in a flat tone.

"Stop this nonsense Athrun! I ordered you to go because a very special political meeting will take place at the ball. The leader of the Earth Alliance as well as the neutral nation of Orb will come. I don't know what's running on your mind for the time being, but if you decided to portray the Beast Prince, then be it. We'll leave in an hour's time so prepare all your things,' he ordered this tome his voice had increased.

Athrun couldn't seem to take the word from his father as he mentioned 'Orb'. He eventually asked him," Father, where actually is the Ball? For as far as I can remember, you haven't informed me the place yet."

"In Orb," he answered flatly then he continued," anymore questions?" he asked now looking at Athrun who just nod.

"You can leave the room," he's father ordered. Athrun bowed and immediately left the big room.

Athrun, by now you are equip with the proper tools for running Plant, I expect you to use it wisely.

Athrun walks to the hallway as he thinks back the conversation he just had with his father. _So that is why we are leaving in an hour, our destination is Orb, _he felt cold as he realized that the karma had returned to him almost in an instant.

He unbuttoned his uniform as he breathed," there is a strong possibility that Cagalli would come since they are the host for the ball. Damn! Why did I choose to portray the beast prince?"

……………………………….

"As I thought, the dress fitted you elegantly as well as the crystal-clear slipper. Don't forget the poise, Beauty! Well, you said you didn't wanted to be called Princess so I decided to call you Beauty for an exchange," Murrue said as she complimented Cagalli's appearance.

Cagalli flushed as she observed her appearance on a three-fold rectangular mirror about two meters high and a meter wide.

She is dress in a pale green gown that is held by a strap. At the end of the gown, there are green silk lighter than the gown itself. It resembled that of the elongated leaf. Each 'leaf' is sown individually two inches apart from the bottom of the gown giving emphasis to her feet that is covered in a crystal-clear slipper. Her hair is flowing aside from several hairs in her sides that were tied with a lace, which is the same color as her gown. He wore a thick golden necklace and bracelets. A little make up to enhanced the feature of her face and the final touch; her mask that completed her Princess' appearance and which also gave a mystified look to her.

""How about you Ms Murrue aren't you going to get dress?" She asked out of her shyness.

"I will in a few minutes time. So tell me Cagalli, who is the lucky guy? Pardon," she chuckled as she watch her reaction, " I mean your escort. Lord Uzumi told me that you wile have your own escort right?"

"It's a guy closed to my heart," Cagalli smiled

"Not your sweetheart?" Murrue answered followed by a foolish smile.

"I won't say anything. So if you wants to see him for your self, you better go to the Ball," she wanted her to go to the ball because she would surely add up to familiar faces in the ball.

"Deal!" Ms. Murrue answered.

……………………………….

Th ball is held a few kilometers from the Yula Mansion. The place was almost indescribable as a very extravagant ball is being held.

The entrance faces a round driveway were cars and limousines can get through. In it was a grand staircase about 24 steps. Exquisite priceless paintings hang on the walls, glittering crystal chandeliers hang on the dome-shaped ceilings, expensive rugs on the floor, heavy velvet curtains with intrinsic designs cover the widows and a feast of extremely delicious foods were served at the table. A soft music can be heard on the background.

Most people find this beyond astonishment. But to the representatives of EA led by Blue Cosmos, this is something ordinary. In their place, gatherings such as this were made to ease the people's tension, to socialize and to show off.

"Not bad," he commented as he entered the entrance followed by his people. They were welcomed by the leader of Orb Lord Uzumi Attha together with his subjugate in their respective attire and masks. They were then introduced to the people.

"Joining with us tonight are the officials and representatives of EA led by Blue Cosmos," Lord Uzumi said as he removed his mask simultaneously with the guess.

Several reactions were heard from the people. Most of them wondered what the people of EA are doing in a neutral nation of Orb and what are the intentions of Lord Uzumi in doing such.

Half an hour later, Lord Uzumi introduce another party led by Chairman Zala of Plant.

"In behalf of my people, I would like to welcome you and your party Chairman Zala," he said repeating what he had done with the EA

"We've finally met Lord Uzumi," Chairman Zala greeted. He then returned his mask.

"The pleasure is mine," answered back.

It triggered yet another mixed reaction from the people. Some women chitchat about the guy beside the Chairman for he wore a very unusual mask, that of the Beast. But when he removed the mask as sign of respect, the same women were caught by the charm of the handsome man wearing the mask.

Quiet a noise was heard when he was introduced as the son of the Chairman.

Athrun wore a long-sleeve black wardrobe that was perfectly sewed for him. Silver buttons were carefully put at their respective places. A black leather shoe enveloped his feet.

The simple attire just complimented his looks. He had with him, the aura of a Prince. This suddenly changes when he returned the mask to his face.

"It was the mask that made the difference," one of the woman exclaimed

**flashback**

"Sir, I would like to ask you a favor. Can you make me another mask that will fit me truly," Athrun said. He was inside the room of the famous mask-maker in Plants. He is holding the beast mask in his right hand.

The old man replied, " I'm afraid you haven't explored your mask yet?" the old man went to a chair and gestured Athrun to have a seat

Athrun was slightly taken a back by the man's answer," is there some sort of mystery about the mask?" he asked

The old man smiled, "have you heard the story of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Well certainly. That is why I requested you to make me one," he answered.

"What happened to the Beast in the end?" he shot another questions.

_This is going nowhere. He asked questions after another. Time is running, I need to have a good mask. I don't want Cagalli to see me in this _Although still engrossed in his thoughts Athrun answered, 'he transformed back to his original appearance, a handsome Prince."

"There you go," he answered raising his hand as a gesture.

"I don't understand. What is the connection of the story and the mask?" asked a confused Athrun.

The man took a breathe," the mask you possessed right now represents the Beast. However, the original appearance of the Prince is handsome, as you have said. In line with this, I have made another mask from the beast mask itself, it is place under the beast mask," he then took hold of the mask and pull it slightly, another elegant mask appeared, "this represents the Prince,"

Athrun hold the mask and stared at it. One moment he was very desperate about changing the mask and now he was looking at a very excellently made mask, "you're a total genius when it comes to mask," he exclaimed.

"Not without your suggestion. When I make a mask, I see to it that it should fit the personality of the person who will wear it. You corresponds to that of a Prince," he finished

**end of flashback**

Amidst the attention he is getting, Athrun didn't replaced the Beast mask with the other, _not yet, I will only wear it in front of Cagalli,_ he thought as he disappeared in the crowds to look for her.

………………………………

"What are you doing?" Heine tried to ask as he run after her. A minute ago, Cagalli ordered the chauffeur to stop as she opened the door to her left and made a run.

I can't believe that she can run at this speed in a high hilled shoe.

He found Cagalli in what seem to be park. She is leaning to the side of a round fountain that have a still water under the moonlight; she looks like a fairy with her image cast in the water.

_No, an angel _he corrected.

He remembered the first time he saw her in that dress. He had knock at the door being her escort. He was startled later as Cagalli herself open the door. He couldn't describe how beautiful she looks. The way she carried herself adds to it. And he thought he looks superior in his Prince attire.

"You are lovely," he stuttered eyes still fixed on her.

Cagalli blush a bit. She couldn't believe that even Heine is staring at her, "err thanks. Shall we go?" she asked

Heine was shocked by the word he said, "no, I should be the one saying it I'm your escort, remember?" Heine said as he flashed his most charming smile.

Back to reality, Heine sat at the fountain with his back on the water.

"Heine, what are you doing? You might fall on the water," Cagalli said as she watch him sat calmly.

"I can handle it. So why did you left the limo? Are you not going to the party?" he asked eventually.

" I don't want to go to the ball," she answered in a soft voice.

Heine had anticipated the answer, as he knew that Cagalli hated crowds. "That is why I'm here, I was hired to be your escort," he said in a light manner.

Cagalli felt that someone had poked her so she burst out laughing. "I almost forget," she answered.

Heine then stood up and touch Cagalli's right hand. He swept her away from the fountain and uttered, "could you here it Cagalli?"

Cagalli who flushed by his sudden movement managed to ask," hear what?"

"A music," the two stood noiselessly as silence covered them. No music, yet Heine had heard a wonderful music as he saw Cagalli flash a smile.

He let go of her hand and bowed in front of her, "will you grant me a dance, Princess?"

Cagalli felt funny by how Heine acts, "I hear no music," she answered. 

"But I do."

Heine reached his hand as Cagalli took it who decided to just ride along with him. _I remember, someone told me that you can her a melodious music when you are with the person you truly love. The person may hear it if he or she feels the same._

Cagalli who didn't understood Heine's reason for dancing watched his steps._ He seems to be really hearing a music._ Being a fast learner, she watches him and in a moment she can jive with his steps.

The two of them continue to dance as if the ground was a dance floor.

…………………….

Athrun was getting tired of the ball. He had searched the crowds several times but he hasn't found Cagalli and even his father. _Where have they been?_

Not a second later when he heard someone whisper, "the Princess has arrived."

From a high place where he stood, he could see a blond woman making an entrance. He was spell bounded by her as he couldn't recognize her in that dress and especially in mask if he hadn't heard the whisper. _Is that really Cagalli? She looks totally splendid!_

The people seem to have stopped all what they were doing to steal a glimpse with the Princess. A feeling of admiration overcame them for the Princes is truly a beauty.

Murrue was not surprised at the audience's reaction. _What took you so long? I thought you have runaway. _She watched till she can see where Cagalli's hand hung. It was none other than Heine Westenfluss as his mask didn't concealed his identity totally.

Athrun felt his stomach grumped as he recognized Cagalli's escort. _I should have known. Who else could be her escort? _He thought disbelievingly. He knew he should not be jealous because she told him herself that he was her best friend. But what can he do, from his point of view mingled with the other people; they look like real lovers, which stabbed him. He was glad that he didn't take ff the mask as no one could see his reaction. _This mask sure comes handy._ With this he went to the balcony.

………………………………

"So that was settled," said Blue Cosmos.

"We only need to publish it so that it could take its effectivity," Chairman Zala said

"The treaty would make the relationship of the three nation peaceful," Lord Uzumi said as he signed the last page.

"We have also chosen the future leaders in lieu of the Treaty that would continue what we have begun," Chairman Zala said.

"That is right. I chose Yuna Roma for EA," Blue Cosmos proudly said.

"My son, Athrun Zala for Plants," Chairman Zala said with pride and honor.

"And as for me, I chose Cagalli Yula Attha for Orb." He finished. _I know she can handle it when it comes._

………………………………..

Cagalli was starting to get bored in the ball. Heine had left her to join his long-lost friends, Auel and Sting at a table. Although he was reluctant to leave, Cagalli had assured him that she could manage alone.

Crap! Not even a single soul has the guts to talk to me!

Feeling lost in the ball, she decided to exit the ball and went to the balcony.

The balcony gave a nice view to the garden below as it glistens in the rays of the moonlight. The curtain closed behind it that nobody noticed that a balcony is present here. The music however could still be heard from here.

Cagalli breathe the fresh air and felt a little cold. _I should have never worn this dress tonight. It's getting cold. She _didn't took her mask off her face as it give her a sense of security

Athrun who was the first person to arrived wondered about the person that jus came out, _well atleast I'm not the only one who is not enjoying the party. _He lost the interest completely when he saw Cagalli with Heine. He then shook his head, _what am I doing; I have long for this day and now I'm so coward to even look for her. One more minute and I'll go._

Cagalli decided to shift place upon recognizing that she had a companion. Upon going to Athrun's direction, without her knowing, she decided to walk.

About two meters away, she could see a silhouette of a man staring below the garden.

Athrun who is still not looking at the person check his mask if it's still there. _A little humor for the night._

When he felt that the person is near, he faces her with a roar like a mad wild Beast that had just escaped from his prison. Going with this is an imitation of the Beast itself.

Cagalli who was surprised at the student turn of events steps backwards and eventually fell with her back. She screamed but the music had just drowned her voice.

Then she heard someone laugh, a familiar voice…

**i've decided to give Heine her first dance, well it fit perfectly.. what do you think of Athrun and Cagalli's meeting... i haven't thought of a nicer way for them to meet, besides, I don't want a very solemn meeting so i made it this way.. hope you like it as fai as i do.. D**

**i would appreciate comments, critcisms or whatever.. so please review!**

**thanks to my reviewer!**

**shadowclite**


	13. shaLL we danCe?

**disclaimer: I don't own GS and GSD! x(**

**CHAPTER 13: SHALL WE DANCE?**

The music played some melodious harmony that promotes a heartfelt atmosphere. People in different mask who were once dancing had step out from the spotlight and have settled themselves elsewhere. Related conversations can be heard through the disperse location of the people.

"If I'm not mistaken, this woman dancing before us is Princess Cagalli" affirmed a woman in her early 20s to her companion. She held a glass of wine in her left hand.

Her companion adjusted her mask so she can see clearly the image of two people dancing. "Sort of. I'm not really sure."

"Better adjust your mask so that you can see what I am seeing right now."

"Actually, I am seeing things clearly. It's just that I'm quite puzzled to the man she's dancing with. I haven't seen him before," commented the other lady as she took a sip form her wine glass.

"Well the way she dances would actually lead me to think that she is not our Princess," said another woman in another location. It seems like she is continuing the dialogue of the two persons near the feast without knowing it.

"You're right! Father had said that Cagalli is rough at the edges and were sort of boyish and childish," commented another lady in response to the other's answer.

"Maybe your father is wrong. I remembered undoubtedly her dress and grace when she entered. I had to admit that for a lady like me, I was quite bewildered by her appearance. If that is the case, what do you think is her effect to the other guy's around?" she asked as she stared at the spotlight.

From another corner, a cluster of guys who wore a variety of mask is also conversing in the same topic.Finally, the conversations have reached the group of Heine who were sitting and were happily chatting in a round table. He was with Sting and Auel.

Sting initiated the topic, "Heine, I thought you were the escort of Princess Cagalli?"

"I am," Heine answered as he adjusted his robe.

"But the people around me have been saying that she is dancing right now with some unknown man," Auel added.

"They are definitely wrong!" Heine answered as a matter of fact.

"You're sure of that?" Sting asked

"Of course!"_ For she had dance with me and I am sure that she hated crowds, no one could persuade her to dance, even his father could not do it._

Heine would have loved to convince them that they should not worry, when he had a glimpse of the couples dancing in the dance floor. Unconsciously, he stood and went nearer. He made sure to get a better view of them. Sting and Auel had followed him and found themselves staring at the two.

Heine felt some stumbling in his stomach whenever he felt something that is no right. Before him, he saw two people dancing, as if they have their own world. He would not have taken interest in it if he didn't recognize the lady. _It was indeed her! How? I knew that she hated crowds, much more to dance in a crowd!_

Heine shifted his eyes to the one holding her right hand. He tried to place his appearance somewhere along his memory but he didn't fit any person he knew. _Who is this man? I can't recognize him. Is he live in Orb?_

Insecurity had started to take its toll as he saw the way this man dress. He had to admit that he looks handsome in his robes and the mask too. _Damn that mask, it's very mysterious! _He held his mask; he can just imagine that if the two of them were compared, he would surely lose.

He shook his head. _I don't want to it about it. _For the second time he shook his head. He couldn't take his mind off the image of this Prince-like guy that's been holding Cagalli. He fixes his eyes on him as if memorizing his feature. A thousand thought had flooded him; _maybe Cagalli had seen his face and she was so enthralled. No maybe she was being merciful as to grant him a dance? No, she would never do that, not in front of these people. Cagalli, id you saw something special in him? Did you? _Heine is very jealous indeed, he felt like shouting, the night had started fabulously great for him and he did want to end it this way. _Not anymore._

He tried to avert his gaze to escape reality. At least, that was what he thought. But this action didn't pass his friends.

As if reading his mind, Auel said, "sorry Heine, we should not had called you to join us. It's our fault why you have to leave Cagalli."

"Yeah man, we didn't think that it would come to this. We will sort of just excited when we saw you here, I mean it's been a long time since the three of us where complete and we couldn't pas the chance," Sting said in his best to explain the situation.

"I don't want to say that it is all right because apparently it's not. If only I knew that it would come to this, I should have invited Cagalli to join us," he paused and took a breath. "Whatever the situation is, I would surely join you guys for I also haven't seen you for a long while. It's my fault because I left Cagalli. It was I to blame. I should have never, never," Heine stop, as he couldn't say it anymore. _There is nothing I can do about it. _

But as he watched the two dancing, he just couldn't control his emotions and the feelings of jealousy where pouring in him. Even his once blank face is showing it. The desire of snatching Cagalli away from the hand that holds her increases._ This is not happening; I can't take this any longer._

Sting tightens his grip on Heine's shoulder and nod, " we know it hurts but try to hold yourself. Consider the Princess; if you take a look at her you could see that she is enjoying the dance," he points at them. "There, take a look" Auel said.

Heine did just that and it hurts him more to see Cagalli actually enjoying his presence. Though still, he didn't like to admit it.

"We know your upset, very upset, but somehow for tonight, just accept that such things are happening. One piece of advice, it is more appropriate to not look at all." Sting commented.

Heine feels defeated still he nods his head, "no, I must not. It is all right for me to watch her every actions, her every move in somebody else's arm if she is happy than to not witness it at all. It is worse for me if because I could result to paranoia," Heine answered to his long lost friend. _Unless you're happy, I'll be willing to take the pain. For you, I will. _

Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli are still not aware that they were the only ones left dancing in the spotlight so they didn't see that most gazes focus on them. Either one of them will steal a glance when one is not looking. Finally their eyes met; actually their faces are just a space apart since the mask is concealing their eyes. Each could feel the penetration stare of the other beyond the barrier of their own masks.

Cagalli sensing that Athrun is also staring at her smiled. _I could get lost in your eyes but if being lost in heaven feels like this, I could get lost for eternity._

As expected, it didn't escape the eyes of Athrun, "what are you smiling about?" he asked eventually. _I feel that my spirit is rising; I could soar like the wind right now._

"It's not bad to smile you know" she answered in a rather sarcastic manner as opposed to her thoughts to control herself from blushing.

"You're unmistakably right there," Athrun said and returned it with a rather sarcastic smile.

This scenario is quite different an hour ago…

Cagalli decided to shift place upon recognizing that she had a companion. Upon going to Athrun's direction, without her knowing, she decided to walk.

About two meters away, she could see a silhouette of a man staring below the garden.

Athrun who is still not looking at the person check his mask if it's still there. _A little humor for the night._

When he felt that the person is near, he faces her with a roar like a mad wild Beast that had just escaped from his prison. Going with this is an imitation of the Beast itself.

Cagalli who was surprised at the student turn of events steps backwards and eventually fell with her back. She screamed but the music had just drowned her voice.

Then she heard someone laugh, a familiar voice…

Athrun had laugh without realizing what he had done for the sake of killing his boredom. He did not look on the person, as he was still busy laughing. Somehow, what he had done is very different from his personality, just_ for tonight, _he thought.

Cagalli on the other had flushed as she realized her abrupt reaction to the thing she had thought as a beast that was only a mask. She gathered herself and stood immediately. _I was glad I was wearing this mask, the beast would never recognize me,_ she said to herself.

She went to the guy who is still laughing his heart out and is not looking in her direction. Cagalli lift her left foot and step on his right foot which sent Athrun into pain as it was a crystal slipper and he immediately stop laughing as he was brought back to reality.

"That hurts," he heard himself say

_This voice, it is really familiar, _Cagalli thought. _No matter what! He just scared the hell out of me. Worse, he even laughs at me. It's just my revenge, "_good for you, you should feel that I was hurt especially my back who had taken my fall" she said as she recognized the mask of a beast in a prince suit. She continued as if all her annoyance had just been pouring out, "you act like a beast but I understand, you look like one," she screamed and head to the door.

Athrun who is now sure that it is Cagalli whom he just scared, had just stumbled in front of him, had step on his right foot and lastly shouted at him. He doesn't know what to feel. Happiness first because at last he had seen her personally, shame for what he done and pain as he saw her heads to the door. He remembered what Kira and Lacus told him when they were stargazing, this time; he would not let her go again. He tried to finish his training so that atleast he can contact her, this night had given him the enough chance to talk to her. No way he would waste it in any circumstance.

Out of reflex, he shouted back, "Are you lost Princess?"

"Cagalli who almost reach the door felt his heartbeat tighten. _Did that beast identified me? Well maybe not, maybe he had just called me because I look like a Princess in this dress. _She did not answered back and put a step forward.

_What? She's not listening. No not again, think Athrun. Say something that would let her know that it is you. _He smiled as he heard himself say, "Are you going to runaway Miss Anti social?"

Cagalli felt some nerve broke in her brain; the word had immediately registered to her brain, deep in her memory. _Anti-social? Only one man had called me that. Just one man. _She turned back and went to him.

_I just knew it would work; _Athrun smiled as he removed the beast-mask and replaced it with the otherHe adjusted a little as he saw Cagalli heading to his direction, but couldn't read her eyes since a mask covered it.

"What did you say?" Cagalli asked as he heads to him. Her voice is now stable and calm but not gentle.

"You heard me Miss Anti-social?' Athrun teased her again emphasizing the last word.

Cagalli smiled as she saw that the man have taken a step forward. In the light of the moon, she is sure that it was Athrun in a different mask. She was flabbergasted by his Prince aura. _Am I dreaming? Is this real? _Yet she was still angry with his actions so she went to him and said," you didn't have to call me that? This is another thing you'll owe me."

"But I must" he answered as he flashed a short yet warm smile.

Cagalli forgetting all she learned about poise, appropriate behavior and grace shouted at him, "what did you do that for?" _your reasoning sucks!_

Athrun said in a low but audible voice, "to call your attention"

This time Cagalli was dumbfounded.

In silence, both person registered the presence of each, both still did not believe that the person they wanted too see for almost two month now is standing in front of them, just a space apart. In an unusual place and situation.

Cagalli couldn't take the tension anymore so she started to laugh until eventually she was joined by Athrun. The truth is that she could not think of what to answer in regards to his last remark so she used this front instead, acting innocent.

Cagalli is very different from the person who entered the ball earlier. What made the difference is the way she acts now.

"You're so rude! It is the first time we've met since the day you parted and yet you welcome me with a non-stop laugh?" Athrun asked as he watches Cagalli with feelings overflowing.

"It's your fault anyway," Cagalli's laugh had faded out and heads to one of the benches. Athrun followed him, still watching her graces that had immediately went back, atleast that was what he thought.

"What's funny?" He asked

"I am just wondering, why are you here alone and in that mask. Your taste is kind of weird. I've just proven it," Cagalli said pointing at his right hand that holds the other mask. They are now sitting on one of the bench.

"Don't take the privilege of being surprise. I should be the one to take it," Athrun uttered as he inched his face to her.

"What do you mean? Cagalli asked in confusion.

"You were so different from our summer class and honestly I didn't think that you could dress elegantly. Don't take me wrong because I often saw you in a jean and shirt during the summer and,"

"And what?" Cagalli asked she couldn't wait further.

Athrun felt pressured but he didn't let her confused him, "well, I think you were cool."

Silence.

"You don't dress that much unlike other girls. Now you are even different, a lot different. Stupid me, you are a Princess after all. And to tell you the truth, you look …wonderful tonight," Athrun finished.

"Think so? I'm absolutely flattered. Thanks!" Cagalli shyly answered, her wild side slowly decreases.

"With an escort by your side," Athrun said and he didn't conceal the tone of jealousy in his last remark.

"I'm so glad that Heine was by my side when I entered because I hate people staring at me," she answered without recognizing the meaning behind the remark of Athrun.

Athrun didn't speak

"Though I would have like you to be my escort if only I could get in touch with you," Cagalli explained.

Athrun felt shamed at his behavior. _You were right. Our communications had been stop._

"I am sorry for that. There are some circumstances, which are beyond my control. I tried my best to talk it out. But father had refused since I am undergoing a training." Athrun said trying to simplify the situation.

"You must be some elite person in your place as to be provided by training by your father. By the way, you hadn't mention where you live. Actually, we haven't had the chance to talk about it because of my immediate departure," Cagalli explained

"I'm from Plant," Athrun answered slowly

"Oh, umph forget my harshness but what are you doing here in a neutral nation like ours? And why did you entered UP? Isn't Plant has exclusive universities?" Cagalli asked in succession

"If that would be the case, we would have never met. Regarding tonight's ball, even I don't know the reason were here. My father had made me come because he said a very important political meeting would take place. But I haven't seen him around,"

"Your father must be a high-rank official if he was so privilege to come here and bring with him his son. What is his position anyway?" Cagalli asked. They head to the railings of the veranda and both lean at it. They are both looking at the garden below.

"Chairman of Plant," Athrun answered. He didn't like to say it to somebody especially to her but he didn't also like to fail her._ I just hope you'll see me the way you saw me in our summer class._

"Serious?" Cagalli asked. _I thought you were some other guy next door, someone who is popular among the girls with reasons I did not understand. _

"Would something change if I told you?" Athrun asked as a form of his answer.

"That remark is familiar. Of course nothing would change." Cagalli uttered. She clearly remembered his remark; it was her who said it to him when he had asked her the reason that she hid her identity during the summer class.

Athrun diverted his gaze from the garden and into Cagalli and smiled. _Here it goes,_

"Cagalli, shall we dance?"

"I hate to disappoint you but I don't want to dance, especially in crowds. You should know that for calling me Anti-social," Cagalli explained. _I am really sorry but I'll just stumble when people starts to look at me_

Athrun will take no for an answer. When he saw her he was captivated by just her mere appearanc. "What are you afraid of? Your undyingly pretty, elegant and very gracious. Besides, you should be all right with the idea Princess?"

"No, I don't want to dance. I am sorry but," Cagalli was being impatient with him._ If Heine is here, I'm sure he'll never make me dance in front of them. Not that I prefer Heine more than you it's just that at least he can understand me._

"Just trust me," with this Athrun hold Cagalli's left hand with his right hand and stood. They head to the entrance of the ball.

Cagalli tried everything to make Athrun let go of her hand, but the more she try the more his grip tightens. She would have love this if not only in this situation.

A few minutes after, they were welcomed by the noisy masquerade ball where people chat, drinks and dances at the spotlight. A moment after, she found herself in the spotlight. Her tension started to attack her and her vision seems to fade, she seems to be drowning in the laughter of the people around him. She felt that their eyes were tearing her apart. Her energy is being exhausted when she felt a hand in her waist, which sent her blushing off. A moment or so, she found her left hand entwined with the right hand of Athrun.

Athrun let go of her and for a little while touch Cagalli's face that didn't escape the eyes of the people. Cagalli was recognized the moment she entered the ball. _Please, believe in me. I will not let you down _"just bear with me".

He started to dance Cagalli who was like a monument in dancing. It is like she forgot all her training. Athrun noticing Cagalli's stiffness whispered to her," I'm here. I don't want to be idealistic as to tell you that we are only the people around here amidst the crowd. But I want you to feel me as your partner, let me infiltrate your souls so that we could make a wonderful dance," Athrun finished.

She did not know what made her remembers all her training. Maybe it was his words, she don't care all she wanted to do is dance with him in this moment, in this time, in this place.

Athrun was surprised as he saw Cagalli's way of dancing. He was impressed as to say and now she was looking at him, in her mask. He somehow felt her eyes amidst the mask. "I thought you don't dance?"

"I said I don't want the dance but that doesn't mean that I don't dance. My teacher told me that I am a fast learner" Cagalli uttered and flash a smile

"You're not afraid anymore?" Athrun asked

"I didn't ask you to hold my hand but your holding it tightly now. I guess I'm all right." Cagalli said with passion. _I can't believe that that you will be the one brave enough to take me out of my shell. How can I thank you enough? _

Athrun returned her smile with another one and this time it was warm and a bit longer, "I'm glad hat you could think of me that way," _if only you knew Cagalli. I'd be much willing to accompany you all the way. Just let me._

I just have to say this, sorry for the mistakes throughout this fic like well the relation of some of the characters used as opposed to the anime. Honestly, I haven't watch all the series especially GSD that is why I suck in some description or whatever, you'll be the judge TT

I just have to say this, sorry for the mistakes throughout this fic like well the relation of some of the characters used as opposed to the anime. Honestly, I haven't watch all the series especially GSD that is why I suck in some description or whatever, you'll be the judge TT

**To my reviewer who keeps it comparing to the anime and find it erroneous (really sorry but that's the way it is), still I thank you for pointing this out implicitly… so next time I made some minor mistakes, atleast you could understand…. **

**Thanks for RxR **

**PS! **

**I've rewritten this chapter! Now you know! Ciao! -shadOwCLite **


	14. nOt anotheR teenage mOvie

**disclaimer: would somebody shoot meif i said that i own the anime? off course, so i'll avoid it. I don't own GS or GSD. Got it?**

**CAPTER 14: NOT ANOTHER TEENAGE MOVIE**

Athrun stood from the chair. He wore black jeans and yellow long sleeve polo. He left Kira and Lacus chatting. They said a while ago that each of them received a letter, an invitation letter to be specific. He further remembered what Lacus said, "the reason is not actually stated but the letter contains the seal of Chairman Zala so I thought it must be very important. That's why I'm here."

Kira also said that he was surprised when he saw Lacus at the lobby of this building. He then decided to ask her. However instead of clearing things out it yields to more surprises as she had the same reasons as him for going here. Both of then are clueless when they arrived at this very room.

Athrun with his hands on his pockets is now staring at the giant monitor just in front of him. He reflected on Kira and Lacus' words but still can't see the logic between the letter, which contained his father seal, and the very reasons they were here. _As usual, he didn't tell me the reason._

His thoughts were disturbed by a soft knock on the metal door. Kira and Lacus didn't seem to have heard it as they didn't moved an inch from their seat so he approached the door, pressed some button and it open.

It revealed Cagalli. Athrun couldn't fathom what he is seeing right now. Is it because his mind is drifting somewhere or is it because he is just imagining things, or persons? He didn't know and so he found himself staring at the person in front of him.

Cagalli who is also having a hard time figuring the reason they were here was also in deep shock to see Athrun at this other side of the door. _The shirt is kind of cool though_, she thought

Athrun for a moment had explored Cagalli's outfit. She wore a jean and a white shirt. Amidst his shocked state, he still managed to comment, "back to summer I guess."

Cagalli followed his gaze and found it focused on her, on her outfit to be specific. She understood what he meant and so she smiles in return.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, as she was very surprised to see Athrun in this unusual place.

"You are exactly in Plant. Since I happen to live here, it's not unusual to see me hanging around in just about anywhere. Just to remind you in case you've forgotten all about it," Athrun answered as a matter of fact. It's been a week since he confided these things to her. The place was none other than masquerade ball. He felt happy, that night is one of the most unforgettable times in his life.

Cagalli brushed her hair with her left hand. "Off course I remember," she said to counter Athrun as if showing that she indeed knew where she is though at this moment she felt embarrassed. She played a good front in not showing it.

"But what really puzzles me is why you're here. You might want to tell me," he asked as he keeps the company waiting outside the room.

"Why? Don't you want my presence around here?" Cagalli shot back as she stares at him.

"Don't take me wrong," _I'm absolutely happy that you're here and you should know it by now,_ "it's just that there are unexplained things that are taking place here, and your presence adds to its complexity," Athrun explained

_You're right. I know you this much._ "I got you. Though I am sorry to say that neither I could answer your question. Same situation goes for me. During the flight, I tried to figure why father had sent me in Plant. Believe me, I even tried to ask him but he said that I just have to find it out for myself. He didn't elaborate further. Crap! What is exactly going on here?" Cagalli said giving emphasis to the last remark.

This time Kira and Lacus had heard it and noticed that Athrun is talking to someone. However from their point of view, they could not see the person he is talking to since it is unintentionally blocked from their view.

Athrun released a breath of disappointment, "well our father sure to know how to keep things from us," he said.

Before Cagalli could agree, another door across them swung open and a man in his late 40s entered the room. He had a beard and a grayish hair that matched his age. Going with this is sharp eyes that had spoken of experiences. He wore a casual outfit and settled himself on the front of the table. He explored the room before saying anything.

"Well I'm glad that the Princess of Orb is already here," he said as he signals them to settle themselves around the glass table.

Being settled at the front of the table, he could see that Athrun and Cagalli were talking before he arrives. _This is quiet interesting. I did not know that the son of Chairman Zala is already acquainted with the Princess._

The guards left as Cagalli and Mirialla entered the room. _He did recognize me in an instant_, Cagalli thought and it made her busy for a while, and so she didn't have the chance to look at the persons who sat around the table. Mirialla who had been silent since the beginning followed Cagalli.

They were now sitting at the cold metal chair with their hands on the glass table. Athrun sat across Cagalli beside Kira who sat beside Lacus. Mirialla sat beside Cagalli.

"We're just waiting for one person and you'll soon discover what is this fuss all about," the gray-haired man said still without any introduction of himself.

After three seconds, the door where Cagalli and Mirialla entered swung open to reveal a purple-haired man in his casual attire. The grey-haired men acknowledge him so he started to introduce himself in a boastful manner.

" I don't think that I should introduce myself because I am a popular person on Earth," he begun " but since I am in Plant I should introduce myself."

_Another super egoistic man_, Cagalli thought not liking his manner of speech at all. Out of courtesy, Lacus and Mirialla just smiled at him. Kira and Athrun had stared at him as if waiting for him to say something good. _If there's any_, Athrun thought.

The man became proud as ever to see that all eyes are focus on him alone. He liked it being that way, " I am Yuna Roma, " he finished.

"Thank you Yuna for that brief introduction. If you could just take your seat so we could start the meeting," the presiding officer said.

He started to speak again as Yuna settled beside Mirialla. " In the first place, you might be wondering why you're here," with this opening remark, the attention is now focus on him, " to cut it short, you're here to take part in a movie."

"What?" They all exclaimed in astonishment. Even Yuna did not know that.

"What is this nonsense all about?" _is this what father kept from me?_ Athrun thought, _it made no sense._

"You've invited us all the way from Orb just so you could ask us to partake in a movie? Cagalli said her voice is unstable. _What are theses people thinking? They are crazy._

"Yes, that's basically it," the man answered.

"Well Sir we are waiting for a good explanation," Kira butt in. Upon hearing his voice, Cagalli had turned away from the presiding officer to the man who just spoke. His voice is familiar; it made her blood rush inside her body. _Who is this guy? I feel we are somewhat connected._

Kira upon feeling that Cagalli is staring at her stared back and felt the same sensation as what Cagalli felt. His heart beats faster as he digs into her eyes, he could not explain the mysterious feeling.

Since Athrun is sitting across Cagalli, he could see her every move. To his surprise, he saw her staring at Kira, someone other than him. As he trusted Kira that much, what he saw did not bother him.

Cagalli felt like standing from her chair to ask the name of this brunette guy who just stared at her_. It's a different feeling compared to what I felt when Athrun is around. Does_ _this mean I also love him_?" Cagalli shook her head. _I'm sure it just another one of those uncertainties. But why is this happening right now?_

The voice of the gray-haired man cut her thought as if to catch her attention, "before anything else I am Kazumi Rampo. I am a movie director. Not that I'm boasting but I am known to be expert in this field."

"So you are the famous director," Lacus happily commented.

"I'm glad that at least someone is able to recognize me. To clear things out, I was asked to write and direct a movie whose actors and actresses will come form the representatives of the so called triad. Triad being the leader of Orb, the Chairman of Plant and the leader of the Earth Alliance This movie is a concrete form of the agreement that was made at the masquerade ball in Orb. I'm sure some of you knew it."

_So that was what happens. A political meeting is indeed held in Orb_, Athrun thought

'This is a part of that? I could not see the logic," Cagalli asked

"As expected from a Princess whose reputation for being so critical is well-known in Orb," he paused and smiled, "it is like a bonding activity among the triad nation. As you can see, they are quiet serious about this as the closest people to this leaders were summon here today to be part of the movie and to represent their nation."

"I still couldn't understand, if that is the case then why are we here? I mean, Athrun is the son of Chairman Zala, Yuna is I believe a close person to Blue Cosmos and the Princess here is the daughter of Lord Uzumi," Kira said as Cagalli nod in agreement

"The movie couldn't be handled by just three persons. So I asked the triad leaders that there should be two representatives from each nation. The original participant can choose the person that'll be joining him or her. Princess Attha chose Mirialla, Yuna chose no one so that leaves another extra person, the Princess was asked but she said that she only needs one person and so the extra choice of person was given to the choice of Athrun who chose you and Miss Clyne."

As he spoke the monitor showed their faces with their names underneath.

_Kira Yamato, he is Kira Yamato_, Cagalli thought.

"So that is the reason why I am here," Mirialla said.

"Yes it is but the reason was kept from these core persons, this I mean to say are Princes Attha, Mr. Athrun Zala and Mr. Roma so that they are sure to join the activity. Since I consider myself a democratic person, I will not assigned roles to anybody. But it is still ideal that the core persons should play the lead parts of the movie."

"So why don't you just do it?" Yuna asked

"It is very bias if we'll do it that way and beside just like what I said, I am a democratic person and so that's the way it goes."

Cagalli felt relaxed, she didn't like the idea of acting_. At least I have the chance not to play the main lead._

"Whatever," Yuna said. "But how will we know our roles then?" _the lead part should be played by me._

"Thanks Yuna for raising the matter," he then pressed a button and keyboards where place in front of each of them.

He gestured at the monitor, "as you can see, Column A contains your pictures and Column B contains 6 boxes that is further categorized into two columns and three rows. Each of these boxes represents the roles to be played in the movie. All you have to do is drag your picture to your choice of box. And when it is finished, I mean, when all box is filled up, I'll press another button to reveal the roles you'll play."

"What is the theme of the movie Mr. Rampo?" the songstress asked. She was quiet excited to try another field and that is acting. _Thanks Athrun for this opportunity._

"All right. Here's the plot. Kao is our main lead, she is a woman who does not know the meaning of true friendship, specially love. She is a person who gets all the things she wanted and so she believes nothing in particular. Unknown to her, all her actions were being monitored by a different place, a lot different from her world. From this place, a guardian who fulfills the wish of their master will be sent to her to correct her lifestyle. He is Shin. She would then use his power to take Segara, the person she is secretly in love with." He finished

"How about the supporting roles?" Cagalli asked. This is what she truly wanted to hear.

"Oh" Rampo said_. Why is she that interested_, "all right, we have Io the god of the Land where Shin came, Suji the mother of Kao and Magdala, Segara's love. Other roles will be played by extra artist."

"Crap! All roles for women are too girlish," Cagalli uttered not liking any roles for women.

Athrun stared at her. _But you could act it, you are one of them during the ball and you even stood out form them_. He then chuckled, " you could play a guy's role," he said

"Oh sure Zala! I could do it," Cagalli said to opposed Athrun

"Actually what Mr. Zala said is a possibility. Since you don't now what roles you might play. Versatility is very important here," he smiled.

All was shocked except Cagalli, "oh, this sounds interesting. Don't you think so Athrun?" she said and chuckled.

"So let us start the. Drag your pictures to your choice of box so that we could know who plays whom." Rampo ordered and each did what he told.

_The lead roles are always put at the first column and first row to stress their importance. And that's where my picture should be_, Yuna thought

Lacus thinking the same way put her picture to the first row of the second column.

Mirialla put her picture to the second row of the second Column as she saw that all boxes had been filled up.

Kira put his picture on the third row of the second column thinking that supporting roles are placed beneath since they are less important.

Cagalli did the same. She drag her picture to the third row of the first column. They did not know it but their bond as twins is emphasized in their choice of box and the way they reason. Each shows their covert behavior when it comes to acting.

Athrun seeing that Kira had filled the third row of the second column decided to put his picture to the second row in the first column. He would have loved to place it beside Cagalli but could not do it anymore so he placed it over her.

When all boxes had been filled, Director Rampo pressed a button to reveal who plays whom. After which an ear-cracking tone was heard from Cagalli.

**THANKS to all the reviewers and those who reads the preceding chapters without reviewing. You could say anything. My line is open for any comments, criticism and the likes. If you like it review, if you don't like it then don't review (JUST KIDDING!) please also review.**

**bye. - shadOwCLite**


	15. i'm not pLaying it!

**disclaimer: i don't own the series! do i need to remind it whenever a new chapter is up?**

**CHAPTER 15: I'M NOT PLAYING IT!**

* * *

"All is set, I'll give your scripts by tomorrow and in one week's time, we'll start taping for the movie," Mr. Rampo said, his hands on the table.

"But Sir you have to understand, I can't play Kao! I don't even have a background in anything related to movies," Cagalli protested. She could not believe that the main lead is to be played by her. _Crap! Of all the roles, why did I have to play Kao?_

"Princess Attha, have you forgotten what I said earlier?" he paused as if waiting for her reply. He didn't got any so he continued, "versatility is the name of the game."

"Well I thought that being versatile is when you got somebody else's role that is not meant for your gender like me playing Segara or the god Io." Cagalli tried to explain.

"Excuses, excuses and excuses. So much for excuses," Mr. Rampo said.

"But I'm telling you. If you want a good movie, don't make me the lead actress. I just can't do it, I really can't!" Cagalli is almost shouting.

"Remember, it was you who put your picture on the box containing Kao's name. No one told you to put it there so you have no reasons to protest. All right Princess Attha?" _Man! This woman is stubborn._

" NO! It can't be," _Cagalli just try or you will end up miserable about the movie. _"Could we have another chance," she looks from Mirialla to Athrun for confirmation. _Guys, please say yes! Just say yes!_

As opposed to Cagalli's protest, Athrun had merely laugh. It is clear that he did not understand her message when she looked at him.

"You could do it Cagalli. Besides, Kira is there to help you out. I know because he is my best friend, he'll never let you down. We will also be here to help you rehearse before taping." Athrun said yet deep in his mind, he is jealous with Kira. _Why didn't I pick up the main actor? It's no big deal but since Cagalli will play the lead actress, it is a different story. Still, I know Kira so atleast I can relax. It would be worse if Yuna got the lead actor._

Kira was shocked yet he is not showing it. This is when he saw his picture above Shin's name. He would be playing the main lead! _Shin, I'm going to play Shin? Why does it have to be me? Athrun deserved that role and besides its perfect for the both of them. It's not for me. _With this, he gathered his voice and speak, " Mr. Rampo, I'm also hoping for the consideration of my role."

"What do we have here? Two people refusing their roles. I think the two of you would make a nice couple for the movie. You have something in common that's why," he said.

Cagalli quieted at the last remark. _What? Kira got the lead actor_? She focused her eyes on the monitor so she could read who plays whom. There she saw Kira's picture on Shin's name. _I was too busy thinking about how to escape from this role that I didn't got the chance to see this. Atleast one good thing happen, if he'll be playing the main lead, there is a possibility to talk to him often and to know him better. _

With this Cagalli accepted defeat but in a harsh way. " Fine! But if the movie sucks, don't put the blame on me. Don't say I didn't warn you," Cagalli finished to Athrun's amazement.

_She is really interesting! She make things so unusual._

Mr. Rampo looks at Kira who just nod. _Does this mean he accepted his role? "_Finally, everything is settled," Mr. Rampo said.

"Not yet," and a hand was shot in the mid air. It was Yuna who didn't also like his role, "I've been thinking, if Kira doesn't like his role, we could just swap roles. I don't like the role of Kao's mother. It doesn't fit me," he finished.

_Damn! Why I didn't I thought of that? Kira and I could swap roles since we could take advantage in it. I have the chance to be close to Cagalli and Kira to Lacus. If Mr. Rampo agreed, Kira will have to swap with me. I know he wouldn't give it to Yuna, _Athrun thought, and somehow this thought had made him happy.

_Oh no! If Yuna would play Shin, I would surely give up my role no matter what," _Cagalli thought.

"You guys are hard-headed. Don't you think so?" Mr. Rampo said. He is being impatient. _And I thought that the problem was solved._ He then continued," No changing of roles in anyway. That means swapping of roles is not valid. Anything else?' he asked

_Atleast he did stick to his rules, _Cagalli thought

_Guess I have to accept Segara as my role. Nothing will change anyway,_ Athrun thought. He doesn't know what to feel. He didn't like Segara because Cagalli is playing Kao. However it is all right for him if Shin is to be played by Kira instead of Yuna.

When Mr. Rampo got no reply, he heads to the door, "see you in one week's time," he said then departed.

Yuna is not happy with his role. _That Rampo, I'll get him for this. But this time, I have to show this people that I could do anything. _"So I'll be seeing you next week," he said then left.

"He's a little weird, don't you think so?" Mirialla asked.

"More like an egocentric person," Cagalli commented.

"So Cagalli, what do you think of me playing Io?" Mirialla asked again.

"I'm pretty sure you could do it. Atleast Heine and you got some workshops when we were younger. Me? I'll definitely suck!" Cagalli answered, her tone is sure.

"I just remembered, what is the reason you didn't join that workshop?" Mirialla asked.

"Do you really want to know? It is because father had drag me to join that workshop, since I always opposed his actions, I made it clear that I will not join the workshop." Cagalli answered her left hand is in her temple.

Mirialla chuckled, " I guess you are not good at predictions, huh? Look, you're going to act now and you'll be playing the main lead?" Mirialla teased.

"Cut it out Mirialla! don't say it over and over again." Cagalli protested

Just then Athrun approached them and commented, "I think your friend is right."

"Will the two of you stop teasing me? It's not funny! This is going to be the worse situation I will ever be! So just stop. All right?" Cagalli answered which sent Athrun and Mirialla to laugh again.

"All right, if you're going to laugh the whole time, I'm going to leave this place," she commented and heads to the door.

Athrun hold her left hand to stop her and said, "we are just proud about your role so don't misinterpret our action. And Kira will be helping you so quit worrying." He then stared at Kira and Lacus and gestured them to join in.

Cagalli blushed as she felt Athrun's arm in her. Mirialla who saw everything gave her an interesting look. _Something's happening here, _she thought.

"Thanks! I thought you were trying to tease me all the way. By the way, she is Mirialla my best friend," Cagalli explained as she looks at Mirialla. " This is Athrun, I met him in my summer class."

"Nice meeting you," Mirialla said

"Same here," _this is a bit confusing. I thought her best friend is Heine. Is she hiding something?_

Kira and Lacus have now reached them, "I would like to introduce my best friends, Kira and Lacus. We've been together since childhood," Athrun explained to Cagalli and Mirialla.

"And this is Cagalli, I met her in my summer class. She is with her best friend Mirialla," Athrun said and noticed a glint in the eyes of his bestfriends. _Guys! Please act formal, she might notice._

They shake hands and gave their own pleasures in meeting them.

_So she is the person you've been saying, _Lacus thought then smiled.

However, the moment Cagalli and Kira shook hands, they felt as if they were connected. In the past? They don't know, they stared to each other's eyes as if searching for an answer, which they both knew, is impossible. It was Cagalli who break away from Kira's hand as she heard Athrun spoke. Her reaction to his voice is somewhat automatic.

"So where are you staying Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

Before Cagalli could answer, the voice of Mr. Rampo had butt in, "by the way, I need the two leading artist now. They have to come with me," he said as he looked to Cagalli then to Kira.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"It's a matter that I need to deal with the both of you, only the both of you," he ordered.

"Couldn't we do it here. I mean, the people around here are our closest friends," Cagalli explained. _It's so soon. I haven't had a good chance to talk to Athrun and we're leaving so suddenly. What is he thinking?_

"Fine, it's just that you two needs a workshop. I have to find your chemistry, if there's any or to make one. I've been a professional director and I made sure that everything is perfect. With the workshop, acting would flow smooth since you are comfortable with each other. I need to establish closeness."

"Oh, but could we do the workshops with them," she gestured to he friend. " they'll be also needing it since they are a part of the film," she answered to hide herself from blushing.

"I'm afraid there's no need for it. Intimate scenes are just for Kao and Shin, a bit of Segara and Kao and Segara and Magdala. but still, the main focus is Shin and Kao. In that case, I have to work on you, Cagalli and Kira. So please follow me outside," he ordered.

Cagalli is disappointed but followed him. "Mirialla, see you in a while. The guards will show you where to stay. Same goes for you Athrun and nice meeting you Lacus."

Kira bade his goodbye to Athrun and Lacus. He then left.

Athrun watch the two left. He is beginning to hate the film, the director, the story and just about everything in it. _Is this really an opportunity for me to show it to her? _

After which, Mirialla bade her goodbye. Lacus and Athrun are now walking to the exit. Lacus noticed that Athrun is again silent. Well, it is usual to him before but after the summer, he changed. Yet, again his being silent is coming back.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Are you jealous? With Kira and Cagalli playing the main leads in the romantic film? Answer me Athrun, I know you so don't even try to conceal it," Lacus answered.

"Am I that obvious?" Athrun asked

"Not really. It's just that we've been together since childhood and we sort of know when you're not all right. Even Kira knew it," she breathes. " I am right after all, you were jealous. Why are you jealous? Don't you trust Cagalli?"

"Of course I trust her. You mean to say you're not jealous of Kira being with Cagalli?" he asked as he looked to her.

They stop walking and Lacus stared to his eyes, "if I don't trust Kira, I would surely be jealous. But you see, I'm not like that. I trust Kira more than anything else. So better trust Cagalli. I mean trust should go hand in hand in a relationship." Lacus explained.

"But Kira doesn't know about your feeling. How sure are you about him?" Athrun asked to test Lacus. _I'm sure Kira will jump for joy when hear this. But I won't spoil it. _

"I simply felt it," she simply answered and smiled afterwards.

**

* * *

I've been running out of ideas, so i'll be having a break...**

**see you all! -shadOwCLite**


	16. feeLinGs unveiLed

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: FEELINGS UNVEILED**

* * *

Athrun adjusted the rear mirror in his car when he saw Lacus emerging from the exit of the building. It made him think, _her part is also finished? _He had left the place earlier because he couldn't bear the atmosphere. Today's tapping centers on the romantic scenes between Kira and Cagalli being the main lead in this motion picture. 

He knew that there is really no reason to be jealous. Kira is his best bud as to say. Yet still, he couldn't stop to think that their closeness is too much. With this situation, he doesn't know where to place himself. _Oh come on Athrun, Kira is your best friend. He would never betray you. Never unless he is also in loved with Cagalli. But such period of time? Well it does took me a month to realize my feelings on her. _

He then shook his head. _Kira would never do that. I just know. I believe he knew the line. Damn! this imagination is too much._

With the thought being pushed out of his mind, he drove to where Lacus is. Athrun pushed the door of his car's down slowly in order to let himself out. He wore his usual outfit.

"Lacus, would you like to have a snack?" he asked.

"At this time of the day?" Lacus asked

"Yeah, I see nothing wrong with it. So, are you going? It is only 3 in the afternoon." Athrun asked lightly.

"Sure!" Lacus said and she went inside the car. A minute or so the car reached the highway and it sped up. With the tone of silence going with them the moment they depart from the building, Lacus initiated the conversation

"Athrun."

Athrun did not noticed the tone of her voice so he answered in a casual tone, "er, what is it Lacus?"

Lacus let out a breath, "I feel that Cagalli is taking too much from me."

They were now driving along the coastline. Athrun who had the same awkward feeling had stopped the car. He had parked it in a safe place away from the rushing motorcycles and cars.

He then asked innocently, "what do you mean?"

Lacus smiled at him and pushed the door. She went outside and lean on the car. She then stared at the sea.

Athrun followed her and went to her side. He also stared at the sea.

"Tell me Athrun, what is so special with Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Athrun didn't anticipate such question coming from Lacus. "Lacus you're quiet different today. What is it? What do you mean about Cagalli taking everything from you?"

"I don't know if you're blind, but I'll tell you anyway. Remember the day you confessed to us that you are in loved? And how happy we felt for you," she paused

"It was the first time Cagalli had taken you away from us. But not to worry, we know you're happy and you really deserved it," Lacus said her feeling's starting to manifest.

"Please continue, "Athrun said

"Then he took Kira from me." Athrun then felt Lacus' pain. He knew the feeling because somehow he had felt it.

"Athrun tell me, why did she have to take Kira. If she loves you, wouldn't she be contented with you? Or you have misinterpreted her feelings? You know how much I love Kira. Of all the people, you are the one who I run to whenever I have something to say which I couldn't say to him. But when she came, seems like Kira's attention shifted to her from me. Although I know that what Kira is showing me are just mere friendship, it still hurts to see things this way."

Athrun remained silent. He tried possible approach to calm Lacus.

"Is it my fault? Tell me, is it a sin that I kept it a secret from Kira?" she finished finally.

Athrun reflected on Lacus' words. _What would Kira feel when he knew that Lacus loves him back? Why are these people chose to be hard on their feelings? Wait, I knew that Kira love her? Or maybe had loved her? Is it a thing in the past? Is it really possible that Kira loves somebody else? I know Kira; he would tell me if something shows up. _With the entire smile he could master, Athrun tried to console her, words that will suits his unrest soul as well.

"Lacus, would you fight for Kira?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know how to answer your question given the situation. First he doesn't know anything and second I'm not sure on how he will react so I'm giving the question back to you."

"The truth is," Athrun paused, "that the answer lies in us." He closed his eyes and now he's sure, he could see it in his mind, he would fight for Cagalli.

"I would fight for her and I know you would do the same thing. I love Cagalli and she had to know it. And besides, what happened is not their fault. It's just happen that they have chosen a role that would enable them to be close. That's just it." Athrun finished, his voice is sure. He would like to convince Lacus as well as him self. He just have to hang on, no matter what the odds is. He holds on the fact that Cagalli does not really know his feelings and that would be a big factor.

Lacus on the other hand felt relieved. "Do you believe in her? In spite of all the things we saw? Their closeness?" Lacus asked.

"Do you still believe in Kira?" Athrun answered

Lacus smiles and this time it glowed. Athrun didn't have to hear the words. He heard himself say, "that smile had said it all," and he too smiled. _Cagalli is everything to me. He had changed me. I will fight for her just to be with her. I just have to be brave enough to confess this feeling and be ready to accept her reaction. In time I would._

After the talk, they were driving back to the set when Lacus decided to just stroll along the park so Athrun dropped her in the nearby park, few kilometers from the building.

"Are you sure you're not going to have snack? Well, it was the reason why you agree to join me?" Athrun asked.

"No thanks. I want to visit the park." Lacus inquired

"All right then. As for me, I have to practice my role, you know for the movie. Have a nice time though. See you tomorrow," with this Athrun left.

Lacus started to walk. It was almost dark as some star started to appear in the sky. _When was the last time I admired the stars? Oh, it was when we were star gazing, the three of us. _She was looking at the sky when she bumps into someone. When her senses came back, she was shocked to see a brunette guy gathering all the papers that had been scattered on the ground. It was Kira

"Kira," Lacus said.

The brunette guy looked at her from the ground, still gathering the papers. "Oh it's you. I've been dying to talk to you, seems like I haven't seen you in a year. Could we take a sit on one of the benches?" Kira invited.

Lacus flushed at his statement. The day had turned out for the good. "Sure"

They head to one of the benches and sat.

"Is there something bothering you and Athrun? I mean, for the pass days you seems to be out of your self. I am worried but the tapping had been taking all my spare time and I could not talk to you," Kira finished.

Lacus thought, _will I tell him now? It's so sudden._

"You don't want to say anything? All right could I say something?" Kira said as Lacus nods.

"I've missed your company. I've been very busy for the past days and it made me feel that I am alone. Good thing Cagalli is there."

"Do you like her I mean Cagalli," she knew that the question would hurt her but she have to know.

"To tell you the truth, I feel something special in her."

Lacus deepest worry was confirmed "so you really loved her at all?"

"Loved, there are such levels. But if you're thinking about the romantic love, well I hate to disappoint you but it is not. I am in love with somebody else." Kira said, his heart is beating. He had actually said it.

"What are you getting at? How can you explain your closeness and you said it your self. You're glad that Cagalli was there when we are not around." Lacus said ignoring his last sttement. Things just didn't registered in her mind.

"It is because I feel that Cagalli is a part of me. Remember the picture I showed you, my baby picture together with mom and my supposedly twin sister."

Lacus nod, "you mean you think that she is your twin. But that is impossible. You said so yourself that your foster parent hadn't left you with any details about her."

"Yes that is basically the point"

"Really, you're not saying you are in loved with her" Lacus asked this time she was happy.

"How would I? I am in loved with a person other than her." he shifted his gaze and looks directly at Lacus "It is you I am in loved with. Glad to have said the words. I've been trying to say it to you. Glad that Athrun is there, he always knew my feelings about you."

"Athrun knew that you loved me more than friend?" Lacus asked in disbelief.

Kira just nods.

"You know what, I think Athrun had to say something. He is the only person who knew my feelings about you as well."

"Really? He also knew it?" Kira asked.

"Everything. He had known it from the very beginning I felt a little spark when I am with you until it develops into this feeling called love." Lacus said. Her burden seems to have lighten.

Before any of them could say anything, they felt someone in the bushes and they were more surprised to see who it was. It's none other than Director Rampo.

"What do we have here? Why didn't you tell me that you were lovers, huh? The idea of the film may have upset you," he said in their surprised.

_This sounds interesting; a little twist should do it. _A smile had flashed in his lips.

* * *

**i'm back! good to be here again... surpised? not at all.. like anybody else i've been very busy at school, other activities, campaign and the likes... well anyway, here is the new chapter.. i'll be updating again soon.. i really mean soon... enjoy...ciao!**

**shadOwCLite**


	17. the pURest Pain

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17: THE PUREST PAIN**

**

* * *

**

"Don't try to persuade me, I don't want to re-act my part and besides the movie is almost finish. Are you proposing that we will start all over again?" Athrun said his voice raising.

"Mr. Zala, I was hoping that you would accept the proposal as what concerns here are your friends. I am talking about Kira and Lacus." Director Rampo said in his best way to explain the situation.

"I know, but a line should be drawn between personal life and work. You should know that director Rampo, you should know how to be a professional." He said without looking at anyone in particular though his voice is sure.

"I am a professional that is why I'm doing this major change since I know that the chemistry between them is overpowering. I can feel it."

"Well I don't agree." With this last statement, Athrun stormed out of the building and went inside his car.

"Wait Athrun! Where are you going?" Kira asked almost shouting. However, his feet seemed glued in the floor so he just watched while Athrun stormed out of the room.

"I'll go," Cagalli suggested and immediately went outside the door.

An hour before..

* * *

Athrun didn't believe it himself. So little time for such revelation. His head hurts a lot. This had made his mood go for the worse. The least he expect is a call.

_Not at this particular time, _he thought. Yet his luck remains distant as his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said annoyingly.

"Athrun, where are you?" Kira's voice can be heard on the other line.

"Why?" he simply uttered. Not even a call from Kira would brighten his day. It is really a bad timing.

"Well, I don't know if I'm in the right position to tell you but you see, I, I mean Lacus and I," Kira tried his best to find the right words but it's useless. His excitement had made his voice stutter.

"I think I know what you're trying to tell me," Athrun guessed a smile cut across his lips somehow making him happy.

"Oh really?" Kira asked bewildered.

"Ah uh. You and Lacus are dating, is that right? Ah maybe, you two had finally become a couple?"

"How did you know?"

"It is really easy Kira. What would make you happy more than anything else?"

"I should have known," Kira laughed. "Yet, you still owe me something. Nonetheless, what excites me more is the film."

"What about it?" Athrun reached the elevator, went inside and pressed ground floor.

"Don't act innocent, off course you knew."

Athrun was becoming impatient. _Tell me now. _"I know nothing. So aren't you going to tell me?"

Kira shift position on the chair where he sat, "just get yourself here," Kira then hung the phone just as Cagalli entered the room. Director Rampo stood up and went to her.

"Cagalli, I know I'm quiet strict about rules," Director Rampo began.

"Yes a lot," Cagalli answered as she gestured to Mirialla.

He let a sigh, "well you see, this time I broke a rule. You know, about role changing?"

"So what are you getting at?" she asked directly.

_Whew! I though I'll be having a hard time to tell you but you're direct. _"Is it all right if you swap role? I know the film is almost finish but-" he stop when Cagalli stared at him.

"On one condition.."

"And what is it?"

"As long as I don't end up with Yuna, anything's all right for me."

Director Rampo chuckled, "off course. You'll be swapping role with Lacus. You'll be playing Magdala and she'll be playing Kao, the main lead. Just one question though, what is it about Yuna?"

"I don't know but the inside of me told me that I don't like him."

"You trust your instinct?"

"I live by my instinct," she smiled, "so can I go to my friend Mirialla?" she asked as she explored the surrounding. Her eyes rested on Kira and Lacus.

"Sure"

Cagalli started to walk but then remembered something, "Director Rampo, what made you change your mind?"

Director Rampo flashed a grin, "you'll soon find out."

A minute or so, Cagalli sat beside Mirialla, "hey, you know about the changes?"

"Yeah, only you and Athrun didn't know yet. You're quiet late, where have you been?"

"You're right, only the two of us were missing I mean, only Athrun is still missing. Where could he be?" Cagalli asked.

"Worried?" Mirialla smiled at her.

"What?" Cagalli asked, she knows that Mirialla means something behind that smile.

"Oh nothing," Mirialla said then thought, _what would Heine say. _She then continued, "look here he comes."

"Finally, Mr. Zala is here, can I call on Kira and Lacus in front" director Rampo said.

"What is happening here?" Athrun asked almost whispering but he took a lone seat.

Kira and Lacus flashed a grin at him.

"Well, all we wanted to say is that Kira and I are in a more intimate relationship," Lacus look at Kira, which he answered with a reassuring smile.

"Actually, it is supposed to be a secret but then I caught these two, so I decided that there'll be some major changes. Kira and Lacus will play the lead artist demoting Miss Attha to a supporting actress, which I'm very glad she accepted. My special thanks to Miss Attha. So, there will be a redoing of some scenes." Director Rampo asked.

"So you mean, Cagalli is being paired to Athrun?" Mirialla asked.

"Yes, that is basically it." Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other. They both turned around when they caught each other's eyes. Cagalli flushed while Athrun's inside was in a constant war between happiness and anger.

He then stood up, _why is this happening to me? Why now?_ "Kira and Lacus, of all the persons, you know I'm the happiest because finally you have confessed to each other your feelings but I don't want to redo some scenes, director Rampo, I hope you understand." He asked. He is aware that Cagalli is staring at him but he tried his best to make his face blank.

"But why Mr. Zala? What is you're reason?" he asked.

"I'll keep the reason for myself."

"That is very irrational. Why don't you tell us, because everybody here agreed, even Cagalli. Besides, all you need to do is to redo your scene with Cagalli. Cagalli and Lacus will have the most work." Director Rampo explained.

"I will not do it," his voice had started to show slight anger and annoyance.

"But all we need to know is why?"

"Don't try to persuade me, I don't want to re-act my part and besides the movie is almost finish. Are you proposing that we will start all over again?" Athrun said his voice raising.

"Mr. Zala, I was hoping that you would accept the proposal as what concerns here are your friends. I am talking about Kira and Lacus." Director Rampo said in his best way to explain the situation.

* * *

Cagalli went outside till she realized that she is not in Orb, "Crap! How will I follow him?" just then, she spotted a car and in a few minutes, her ride is chasing Athrun's vehicle, his red Porsche.

"Mr. Driver, could you sped fast, I have to talk to that guy in that red Porsche."

"Here in Plants, we are only allowed to drive at a certain speed. So fasten your seat belt and we are going to break it," the driver smiled

"Thank you very much, I owe you this one." She was very grateful that the driver is o n her side.

Athrun noticed that he was being followed, he look at the rear view mirror and he thought he saw a blond at the back of the car.

"A public vehicle is chasing me? Oh no, I hope I'm wrong. Cagalli, why did you have to follow me?

After about half an hour chase, Athrun's car was cornered in a bridge. Cagalli step immediately out of the car and went in front of the red Porsche, "hey Athrun, what is your problem? Step out of the car and let's talk things out," she said as she glared at him.

_Looks like I can't do anything. _"Is that your way to die?" He asked and went to her, "all right I think we can talk here, the scene is calm."

Cagalli followed the eyes of Athrun and stared down below, "your right. So by the way, can you pay the driver over there, you see I don't have a single penny with me. I left my bag at the studio." She asked smilingly.

Athrun chuckled, " and you're that brave to follow me huh? What would you do if you end up in prison? Here in plants, they put people to prison for running and not paying the taxi," he teased.

"Well, it's worth the risk. Glad that the driver is on my side. Beside, you are there."

A minute or so, both of them went to the side of the bridge and stared down below. Just then, a boat passed under the bridge and Cagalli initiated the conversation.

"This sounds redundant I know but why did you runaway like that? It's far from your personality."

"Personality? You don't even know me, what you knew is what I choose to let people know. Other than that, no one knows me, even Kira, Lacus or my father."

"Your very serious? What have gotten to you?"

Athrun stared at her and then down below.

**-flashback-**

"Mr. Athrun Zala, I'm going to be frank, we have identified some problems in your health?" Said Dr. Edom, their resident doctor in the mansion.

"Go ahead"

"You have a disease, something that is rare but you have it."

"What are you saying? I got a what?"

"Simply put, your days are counted. You have maybe a year or two to live. And your disease is contagious through direct contact. However, your situation is in the first stage that is why it is safe for you to touch other people, but after six months, you have to wear protective gears ad gloves." Doctor Edom said his voice in agony. Athrun was shocked, he can almost hear his breath at an uneven pace. _This is not happening. How? Why?_

Yet still, he managed to be calm and asked Dr. Edom, "Are you sure Dr. Edom?"

"I have tripled check the exam and you have taken it repeatedly. I hate to fail you Athrun, you have been important tome. You and your family that is why I hate to break this news to you but I have too. It is for your best interest to know, it is your life after all"

"Father? Does father know?" he asked

"Not yet."

"Very well, this would be a secret between us. I am hoping that you'll going to keep it?" He asked, still his voice is calm.

"But Athrun—I can't possibly do that. Your father has to know," Dr. Edom said.

"Treat this as my request as a dying man. Will you, Doc?" he had to be out in here, alone where he could think.

"Very well."

"Dr. Edom, thank you. Not only for this favor but for all the services you've provided for the family," he smiled, "don't worry I'll put to used my remaining days. See you."

-**end of flashback-**

He just remembered, _I'd put to use my remaining days._ "I'm just joking Cagalli. Off course I agree, I mean I love to do some scenes with you, and I would like Kira and Lacus to have some really good time." Athrun smiled at her. He was fascinated at how beautiful she looks staring down below like a free soul, maybe because from now on, everything is special. _How could I say this to you, not now? I'm not prepared; I don't even want to think that I'm going to lose you without having you._

"Huh?" said an amazed Cagalli.

"I just want to test the patience of Director Rampo." He looked at Cagalli who is still looking down below.

"I see, you have some nerve Mr. Zala!" after saying it, silence floods them.

Athrun's turn to break it, " Cagalli, thank you for following me. I'm blessed that I met you. I'm more than happy and I really mean it," _time is too precious. I have to treasure every minutes or even seconds spent with you._ He moved to her and gave her a warmth embrace. An embraced that would last for a lifetime for him, atleast that was what he thought.

"Athrun?" Cagalli simply uttered, shock by the sudden turn of events but then she let herself into his warmth embraced.

**

* * *

**

**...finally, i was able to write chapter 17.. hope you enjoy although it was kind of late.. any comments? your review would be helpful.. anyway, I've rewritten this chapter.. I sort of corrected some minor errors.. **

**…thanks to those who faithfully reviewed this fic! You knew who you are! **

**-shadOwCLite **

**TRIVIA: The title of this chapter is really a song that was in the background when I tried to draft this fic. I like this song! **


	18. sepaRate Lives

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18: SEPARATE LIVES**

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" shouted director Rampo as the scene fades to Lacus and Kira kissing. 

Cagalli was thankful that she was able to escape the kissing scene. When she read her original script a few months ago, she knew that she needs to talk it out with the director as soon as the last scene would be taped, but it was not her problem anymore. The truth is, kissing Kira would be her first kiss and she will not allow it to happen, not in front of the camera and especially not with him.

When she heard the news few weeks back about the romance between Kira and Lacus, she had realized that what she felt for Kira was above friendship yet it is not a romantic love. She hard realized most importantly that it was Athrun whom she had fallen for and she had decided to confess her feelings for him before heading back to Orb. She had the courage to tell him because she felt that Athrun feels the same. She thought that Athrun was too slow in expressing his feelings that she had to do the action.

Athrun who was sitting beside Cagalli was struggling with his thoughts. _I just had to do it._

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus hadn't stop kissing although director Rampo had shouted that it was a wrap. This made the people around them chuckle. The truth is, both of them drifts from each other's feelings and was not aware that the scene was cut off, they immediately stop after sensing the eyes of the people.

"Finally," director Rampo said as they stop kissing.

"Oh, we were drifting.." Kira tried to explain in a flushed face while Lacus tried to ignore the reaction of the people.

"It's all right since it is our last day together. We'll just do some editing with the scenes and the output would be finished. Nice working with you," director Rampo said.

* * *

After two days, Athrun, Kira and Lacus met in a coffee shop. Wearing their casuals, he wave to them as they both entered the shop. Athrun decided to bade his goodbye to them 

"So what's the fuss?" Kira asked as he sat beside Lacus.

"I just want the two of you to know that I decided to travel starting next week," he answered.

"So? You always travel, why do you have to say your goodbye in a formal way." Kira answered.

"I just wanted you to know." He said as he stared at the both of them.

"Where are you going then?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know, maybe wherever my heart takes me. I'll be gone in two years," he said as a pain cut across his chest.

"Stop saying as if you're going to die in your journey," Kira teased without knowing that it is Athrun's way to tell them that his life would only last for two years.

He smiled. He had expected that they wouldn't take him seriously.

"So are you going with Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"What made you asked that?"

"You're not going with her? Your saying then that you're going to journey alone?" Kira made a follow up.

"Yes, you know, this journey is about myself. I want to find myself. I'll be leaving immediately after the presentation of our movie." _I want to deal with this illness by myself because I don't want any of you in harm. It is enough that I take the suffering. _

"It was so soon."

"In less than two years I'll be gone but be ready when I'm back. Anyway, I wished that you took care of each other, because you'll only have each other. And Kira, is it all right if you watched my father's action, I'll be out in two years so I would not be able to do it."

"Sure Athrun, but have you told this to Cagalli?"

"Not yet," his pain had worsen, he knew that he could bade his goodbye to them without hurting them because they are his best friends, but how will he tell Cagalli? _Cagalli._

* * *

After a week, the cast of the movie found themselves inside a private room with the major figures from Plant, Earth and Orb. Cagalli recognized his father as well as his staff, the same with Yuna. Cagalli checked on everybody, Athrun was missing together with his father. _Maybe they be going together._

They were instructed to sit together with director Rampo since this was a group effort.

_Judgment time, _director Rampo thought.

Cagalli recognized Athrun as he entered the room together with his father, "sorry we're late, there was some important thing my son and I have to settle." Chairman Zala said as he sat at a chair beside his staff while Athrun went beside Cagalli. He then whispered to her, "I want to talk to you before the movie finished. I'll be waiting outside."

"Huh? Could we finish the movie?" Cagalli answered, her face was blank.

"It's up to you, but I'll be waiting outside." He then became silent as Lord Attha spoke.

Cagalli just stared at him. She don't know why Athrun would want to talk to her so eagerly.

"Very well," said Lord Attha, "now that we're assembled, it is time to watch the movie."

All lights were turned off as the screen in front of everybody began to take life. However, Athrun's chair was empty as the movie neared to its finish. Cagalli decided to finish the film.

After two hours of watching, all of them smiled as the plot as well as the setting and the talents of the actors were awesome.

"I was just wondering, why does nobody from each nation had to play the main lead. I mean Yuna played the father while Mr. Zala and Miss Attha only played the secondary romance." Blue Cosmos said as Yuna smiled.

"Well, in regards to the role, the-"

Cagalli made an exit before the lights were turned on, so as to escaped the eyes of the people. All she heard as she opens the door was the voice of director Rampo explaining something about the film.

Cagalli went outside the hall but she did not find Athrun. _Where are you?_ She reached the elevator when Athrun called her.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Told you, I have to finished the film." Cagalli said as she went to him.

"So, what is it? You're that eager to talk to me-"

"Cagalli, I want you to..." Athrun sigh, "…forget me after this. From now on you don't know a person by the name of Athrun Zala. You never met me. We were never classmates in psychology during the summer, we hadn't danced at a masquerade ball, you never chase my car and we didn't do a movie together," he said directly staring at her eyes, staring at those golden eyes. He had thought this for some nights and had made him sleepless. _So much memories with you, its very hard to throw it all away, but I have to, for your sake._

"What? What do you mean?" Cagalli stuttered, she thought that Athrun would confess his feelings but it turned out to be the opposite.

"Cagalli I, I am-" Athrun holds back. _No, I would not tell her, especially to her_

"What? You're what? Stop playing games Athrun, you told me once that you were blessed and more than happy because you met me," Cagalli clearly remembered his words, " and now you're telling me that I should forget you? This is not funny! Stop fooling around!" Cagalli eyes are now watery but she tried her best to withhold the tears.

Athrun wanted to wipe her tears away, but he could not do it. It's been three months since Dr. Edom had told him about his sickness. He said that it'll be contagious after six months but Athrun did not want to take the risk of touching the people he loved, _who knows what could happen?_

"I'm not playing games. Just do it. Please Cagalli I'm doing this because--" he stopped for the second time. He could not bear to say it to her. _I don't want you to worry about me._

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Cagalli stared hard at him, she wanted to know all, even his little reaction. He wanted to call off his bluff; she hopes that he is lying.

"You don't have to understand, you're not my girlfriend to understand. I just want to say my goodbye to you because ----"_I love you and I don't want to leave you without saying personally my goodbye._ Yet he should not say it if he wants to end the mutual relationship that was formed between them. "Forget it. By the way, I'll be journeying on my own." He said in a casual voice so as not to feel the tension.

Cagalli was hurt, she felt that she was kicked in the stomach. No! More than that. It was really excruciating. "Crap! Maybe I am not special to you. I should have known better."

"Stop saying it Cagalli, you are special in every way. It's just that I'm not the right man that would provide your happiness; I don't want to be a burden someday and that is why I'm setting you free, free from me, free to find someone new." He again stopped himself from holding her.

"And you have the nerve to say to me that you know what would make me happy. Stop this nonsense!" Cagalli's voice is shaking, the longer this thing finish, the little she could control her emotions.

"No… That is the truth," Athrun said as he watched her watery eyes. "Goodbye Cagalli, " he turned stopping himself from embracing her and started to walk away from her.

_No, I don't want to go back in Orb without telling you. Maybe I was wrong in thinking that you also loved me but you have to know my feelings,_ "Athrun" Cagalli paused " I – love--!" Cagalli called out, her voice is trembling.

Athrun stopped, _Cagalli, I ..love.. you too. But I'm afraid... I have to end this. _And so he runs as fast as he could without turning back.

"—love—you!" Cagalli could only wept her tears that silently forming in the corner of her eyes as he saw Athrun running away from her.

"Athrun." In stillness, she whispered his name. Could only whisper it as he runaway. Away. Forever.

**

* * *

**

**thanks to all those who reviewed the chapter prior to this.. hope you enjoy this one either..and again, I've rewritten this chapter!**

**-shadOwCLite**

**TRIVIA: The original title of this chapter is Agony, but then I think it was kind of like purest pain.. I mean, they convey the same meaning.. and so i changed it..**


	19. RaGing sOULs

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19: RAGING SOULS**

* * *

It's been eight months since the premiere of their movie, which was a huge success. However, a lot of changes had taken place and Mirialla could not deny that because it made her popular in her school even though she only played a minor part, so as with Yuna. 

The relationship of Kira and Lacus had flourished and continues to flourish as time goes by while Athrun and Cagalli went on their separate lives. Athrun became a traveler while Cagalli engrossed herself in studying politics.

"Hi Mirialla! It's been a long time. What brought you here?" said Heine still wearing his school's uniform.

"Where's the best place to talk?" Mirialla said instead of addressing his question.

"There's a 15-minute walking distance café near here. Let's go," Heine answered then continue "so how is it going? You haven't answered my question yet."

"There's nothing to worry about, I am fine."

"Oh come on Mirialla, you didn't come here just to say you're fine. What's bothering you?"

Mirialla stop a little and sigh, "it's about Cagalli."

Heine stopped; his reaction to that name is automatic. He clearly remembered, the last time he saw her was during the Masquerade Ball. "What about Cagalli?"

"As I expected, you don't know a thing about what's going on with her. What have you've been doing? I thought you loved her?"

"Yeah, I loved her but she will never be mine," Heine admitted to Mirialla his feelings about Cagalli.

"Finally, you're able to say that. But I would like to remind you that Cagalli is not a thing to be own, she is a person."

"Yeah, sorry for the misused of words. So what about her?"

"I'll be frank with you Heine, I think Cagalli had fallen in loved with a guy named Athrun Zala." Mirialla asked and watched Heine's reaction to her revelation.

"I know." Athurn paused then continued "I have a couple of questions though. Is he the guy Cagalli was dancing during the masquerade ball? Is he the guy from Plant?"

"Yes, he is. You already knew? How?" Mirialla answered in surprised.

"It was during our last camping. From there, I noticed that Cagalli had somehow changed and so I inquired about it. You were already asleep when we began talking about it," Heine uttered although remembering all those time just made him feel sad. "When I found out that there is already a special guy in her heart, I withheld my feelings. It was too late and I am miserable because of it."

"So that's why you distanced yourself from Cagalli. But Heine, Cagalli is a lot different nowadays. I don't know what happened but it started after we filmed the movie in Plant. I tried to ask her what's wrong but she refused to say anything. I heard that she is drowning herself in studying politics and refused to go out of their mansion. See? It's not Cagalli."

"I made up my mind, I'll visit her tomorrow," Heine uttered as he walk ahead of Mirialla.

"Heine," Mirialla called out, "I know it's quite late but you can still tell her how you feel."

* * *

Cagalli was surprised to saw Heine at the living room but she simply uttered, "Hi!" 

Heine noticed how pale Cagalli looks and how coldly she addressed him like he was a stranger. "Mirialla is right, you did changed a lot. What happened to you?"

"I am all right! What did Mirialla told you?" she asked as she walked passed him and went to the window.

"Is it about Athrun?" The name till sounds strange to him.

"I don't know a person that goes by that name," she answered casually.

Heine figured out, " it thus concerns Athrun, isn't it? The changed of mood, style and everything?"

"I said I don't know him!" Cagalli immediately and angrily said.

"I didn't say that it was a him, how did you know then?"

Cagalli became enraged, " stop mentioning his name. What do you care about my life?" Cagalli said turning to him.

Heine stood up and walks beside her. He was staring outside with Cagalli's back on him. "I care because I am your best friend. Now I don't' know if it's the right time to tell you but I want you to know that I love you, " he sigh then continue "more than a best friend."

Cagalli was shocked yet she couldn't find the right words to say. She can only thought, _he loves me?_

Heine continued staring outside, " what happened Cagalli? You could tell me, I'll be here to listen. I couldn't bear to see you in such a mess. "

This made Cagalli broke down, she failed to keep the 'I don't care' attitude in front of Heine. "Athrun.. I hate him! He was so inconsistent! I can feel that he loves me yet he told me that I should forget him and that he's setting me free. He runaway after. Damn! Setting me free he says! What is he thinking? I really hate him!" Cagalli said crying and at the same time angered by what she is saying."I..really hate him!"

Heine went to her and knelt across her. He could see how fragile Cagalli looks; he touched her shoulder to let her feel that she is not alone.

Cagalli feeling Heine's touch had collapsed in his arms, for the second time, Heine had been her outlet whenever she feels anxious.She would be forever thankful to him.

Heine embraced her tightly but giving her space to breathe. This could be his last time to do so and he finally uttered, "then you should go to him. There's a reason why he did it. Find him Cagalli; express how great your love is for him. Me? Don't repeat my mistake of withholding my feelings to you. It is time that you do it, if not him then you do it. Don't stop until you know the truth. Fight for your love."

Cagalli smiled and in a barely audible tone she said, "Heine, thank you for everything," before sleeping in his arms and for the first time in eight months a smile cut across her lips.

* * *

Now Cagalli found herself in a ship that was to sail around the world. Her informants had found the whereabouts of Athrun Zala. His name was registered on the reservation list that is why Cagalli tried her luck here. She had failed several times in fnding him but she was far from giving up.

Then he heard someone's voice, a voice she last heard about 11 months ago. Although it was not a warm welcomed, she smiled at the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun who's shock as ever to see Cagalli boarding the same ship with him.The ship started to set sail.

Cagalli turned around and found his emerald eyes coldly staring at her. "We're not finished yet. There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

"It's not necessary anymore. You just wasted your time. I think, you better get off this ship."

" I know you're going to tell me that. However, I'm not leaving. I paid the tickets so I have the same right as yours regarding my stay in this ship."

"Cagalli, this is no time for a joke!" Athrun voice was growing impatient.

"So you know me after all? However, Mr. Zala, I would like to say that this is not a joke and I'm sorry to say but I think I do remember you're name, huh, Athrun?" Cagalli replied with sarcasm.

"You know what? I would do anything to throw you off this ship and I mean everything," his voice had remarkably increased; it is almost near to shouting.

Cagalli had prepared herself for such encounter, acting like she didn't hear him say the words he just uttered although it was hurting her, "you know what? I should be the one to feel such hatred for you. You were the one who runaway on me without a reason. I am just wondering why you hate me that much as to throw me off this ship."

"Because I have to and because I don't want to be with you anymore. I made it clear when I told you to forget me."

"I don't know you anymore Athrun," Cagalli began, "why are you doing this to me? Why? I only want to know the reason, and it should really justify your reason for running away."

"Why? Let me answer, because you were so damn stubborn. You're a hardheaded girl who doesn't know comprehension! All I'm saying is for you to leave this ship, jump if you want or ride a boat," he ordered although he was aware that he was exaggerating. Yet this was the only way for her to be safe.

To Cagalli, his words are like arrows that were shot rapidly in succession. She could have been dead by now if words are only arrows. But this time, she would not lose to him again, "Hell to you Athrun! Guess what? I'm not leaving!"

"Stubborn! I wish I haven't met you!" Athrun lied

"Me too, I wish I could be injected with selected amnesia to forget you, your odd tinted hair, your algae eyes, your ugly face, your body, you're smell and even you're shadow. I might add up your atoms too! And listen very carefully, I wished you haven't come into my life than forever change it," Cagalli said, she sounds stupid but she can't find any rude words to attack him just as he attacked her.

Athrun ached inside, "if only you listened to me earlier, this could not have come to this. Where destroying each other. Why don't you just leave Cagalli? It would benefit us both." Athrun uttered.

"Us? Quit fooling around Zala! You're only doing this for yourself. " Cagalli said her voice stained with anger.

Athrun back off, he couldn't believed that Cagalli would make it hard for him. Being separated from her is hard but having hot confrontations with her is harder and the pain is unbearable. Her every word torments him.

Still he has to deal with it. He should maintain this front, "You're right, I am doing it for myself. Happy? So why don't you get lost now Cagalli," how he wished it could end up smoothly but everything turned upside down. _You're really stubborn Cagalli._

"You don't have to repeat it several times Zala or should I call you algae eyes! I would get off this ship immediately, " she turned her back the moment she said it, she could not believe that everything is finished between her and Athrun.

Their argument had solicited crowds, because their voice increases after every word. Some say that Cagalli is too stubborn while others say that Athrun is too harsh.

Cagalli then run to the edge of the ship leaving Athrun behind. Athrun sigh, he thought that she would use a boat to get off this ship but was startled when he saw her preparing for a jump. "What the hell! Is she planning to jump?" he then dashed to the edge of the boat.

She was panting as she ready herself to jump. She was glad that she's a great swimmer. Orb had thought her everything about survival methods. She knew that it is not the right time and place to apply it but she had no choice. " The cold water will creep into my body. I will feel the rushing cold current below the moment I hit the water. But it is only physical. It is nothing compared to what just happen. Besides, it will be a good training."

She counted, "1..2..3" and she jump.

Athrun stood paralyze, unable to digest what just happened. "Oh my God, Cagalli, no!" he ran after and went to the edge. _Tell me I'm not too latee. I won't forgive myself._

As he was approaching, he saw a brown-haired guy reaching from the side of the ship, at the spot where Cagalli jump. Athrun reached further and saw a blond woman hanging on the side of the ship. He also saw how their finger intertwined as Cagalli's only grip was the man. She had really jumped after all.

"You really done it Cagalli," said the man. Athrun was now standing beside him. _Brown hair? This guy is familiar._

Cagalli looked up when she felt an arm grip her, "hey you! What are you doing? Let go of my hand," Cagalli shouted from down below.

"I can't, sorry Princess," the guy said.

Seeing the emergency, the crowd had gathered around Athrun and the guy, reaching their hand to help Cagalli out.

Meanwhile Cagalli was now feeling the pain from the intertwining of her hand with the man. The gravity is pulling her down. When she saw the commotion she made, she tried to reach the hand of the people but to no avail. She even surveyed the heads that were looking down to her but there's no blue-haired guy.

_Wait, where's Athrun?_

Just then the guy spoke, " don't do this just because your boyfrienddump you," he extended his left hand for Cagalli to reach but it is still useless.

"I'm not doing this for him, I'm going home," Cagalli lied. Her voice is full of energy. The crowd wondered how this young woman could still shouts back even though her situation is life threatening.If only they knew.

Just then, their hands began slipping, slowly.

"Hold on a bit!"

"I'm trying you moron!" Cagalli then thought. _What did I say?_

"Don't worry, if you slip, I'll jump after you," the guy said, which made Cagalli stared at the young man holding her, she studied him thoroughly. _He's kind of familiar. Where did I saw him?_

Faces flash before her yet she couldn't remember the guy's name. Just then her hand slip.

"No---!" the guy shouted.

The crowd started to panic, the navy officers arrived but it was now too late. They saw Cagalli falling like a movie in a slow motion but this time it is real, it is happening here.

Cagalli felt the cold air rushing to her. She knew that in any moment, she would feel the rush of the raging cold, deep water penetrating her body. She closed her eyes as if reliving the moment.

Just then, they saw a blue-haired man jump from the side of the ship, head first. Into his feet was a rope, the other end tied somewhere else, he was like doing skydiving but this time, it is to rescue. They were amazed and shocked with the guy whom they notice as the one, this blond woman was arguing.

"I've calculated every bit of this. My timing should be correct, I should be able to catch her.. I must," Athrun said to himself as he looks down.

Three meters from the water, Athrun caught Cagalli and held her in his arms tightly. Their head was both pointing down at the water but Athrun was careful not touch her face. With this, Athrun controlled the fall of Cagalli.

Cagalli felt a hand around his back. _Why does it feel warm? Is this a dream?_

She opened her eyes and saw an emerald eyes staring back at her but this time, she could not say any words to confront him. Her mind is in a blank state. Their faces were very close; a breath a part, below them is the rushing water.

Athrun tightened his arm around Cagalli as he found himself staring at her amber eyes. Good thing he was in full gear today with gloves on. _I don't want to lose you. _

"I thought---"

"Cagalli, hold my back" but Cagalli seems paralyzed with the words. "Cagalli now!" Athrun shouted.

Did she recognize the voice? She thinks so.

Athrun pat Cagalli's back as he tightened his arm around her, which made Cagalli, realized what he was trying to say. She moved immediately and wrapped her hands around Athrun's back, tightly.

They were now holding each other; they could feel each other's heartbeat yet both of them couldn't fathom why it is so. Maybe because death is approaching or maybe because they are not used to holding each other this tight.

One moment they were arguing, the next thing they were falling. As in literally falling! But holding each other had made the difference.

Their body lunges to the water, head first. The immediate impact was surprisingly painful. Then…

Silence.

* * *

**..I would consider this their first real fight where each of them tried to outdo each other… Thanks to those who review and read this chapter. It is good if you read but better if you leave a review. Help an author! TT**

**Thanks!**

**-shadOwCLite**


	20. kiSSing the Pain gOOdbye

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20: KISSING THE PAIN GOODBYE

* * *

The Navy Officers who were trained in such circumstance tried to locate the other end of the rope. They found it tied in a pole. Verbal direction are no more necessary for they already know what to do. In a moment's time, they were pulling the rope. They pull and pull some more, every second counts.

"Be very careful in pulling the rope, it might break. Two lives would be wasted by then," the Captain said.

* * *

"What is it Dr. Edom? What is this commotion?" Chairman Zala said as he settled himself in the chair.

"Kira and Lacus, please do sit down," Dr. Edom said as he followed after them.

"I have an appointment in 15 minutes, whatever you want to say, say it now." Chairman Zala said as a matter of fact.

"Off course.. Off course. I must," Dr. Edom said as he calm himself.

Kira felt uneasy, as well as Lacus. They were clueless for the reason that they were summoned here together with two important people.

"First and foremost, who has the knowledge about the whereabouts of Athrun? I haven't seen him in a while, 11 moths to be specific."

"He went traveling. He bade his farewell to us before he left," Kira answered

"What?" Dr. Edom asked disappointed. "Why did you let him?" _why did I let him handle this alone._

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, the feeling is worse compared to some minutes ago.

"Dr. Edom, what do you mean by your last question?" Lacus asked.

Dr. Edom almost forgot, they didn't know his situation. "Athrun" he sigh,he prepared for this moment "has a Gresom, a very rare disease. In fact he's life would only last for about two years. He had already consumed almost half of his time.I detected Gresom 11 months ago."

"Dr. Edom you're mistaken. Athrun is still kicking and very much like in a good condition before he left," Kira said disbelievingly.

"Gresom is a traitor disease. A person who have it will not experience any pain, any form of physical weakness or any sign of being sick. But—"

"But what?" Lacus asked as she locked eyes with the doctor.

"But it would act like a thief in the night, one day your brain would just stop functioning because the last stage had occurred and your heart would stop pumping blood. From there on, death follows," Dr. Edom said as he repeated what he had researched about the disease. "Silence death."

Lacus started to cry, "no, it can't be.. is not happening.."

Kira didn't notice that he was crying in silence, this is a mistake. I'm sure if you repeat the test, you'll find out that you're wrong. It is only a misdiagnosis.."

Dr. Edom nod, " I know it's hard to believe. I myself could no believe it either. But I tripled check the results and Athrun took the same test thrice, but the outcome are all the same, they yield to the same result."

Chairman Zala only remained stiff, not showing any emotion, any words of concern.

"However--" Dr. Edom begun.

"Is there a cure? Of any sort?" Chairman Zala as a matter of fact.His first statement throughout the conversation regarding Athrun.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I could do. No, the whole medicine could do nothing." Dr. Edom said with a tint of disappointment.

"This is impossible! Out technology had advances as far as I can remember. It's not yet late, I know we could find the cure, if we only look further," Kira said hoping.

"Yes, you said it yourself, everything advances, robotics, medicine and illnesses. Even Gresom had evolved. According to my research, a person who have Gresom had typically one year to live."

"One year?" Lacus repeated, "but you said a while ago that Athrun's have 2—"

"That's because he's a coordinator. His body is advanced; it possessed a stronger immunity than that of naturals. A natural would only last for a year. The actual life span of the virus is one year that is why when posessed by a coordinator's body, the diseae becomes contagious because the life span of the virus had doubled. But the condition is different with a natural, the virus would die with the natural. I'm not saying that he should infect a natural, but if he did infect one, the disease would stop from that person.However, the disease may continue if he infect a coordinator."

Kira and Lacus was overpowered by shock. Just then Chairman Zala stood and heads to the door.

"Wait Chairman Zala, aren't you worried. Your son is in grave danger, an inescapable disease," Dr. Edom called out.

"Let me ask you one question Dr. Edom. Why did you reveal this only now? You could had said it when you first found out so we could have done something."

Dr. Edom looked outside, " its his last request. He told me not to tell you but I just couldn't carry the burden myself."

"That is why I'm thanking you. I already knew about the disease, Athrun already told me. Only this time it has a name. Gresom."

"So Athrun already told you? That kid, I thought he's going to hide it," Dr. Edom uttered as he wiped the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Wait Chairman Zala," Kira now called out, "aren't we going to find Athrun?"

"Do what you must," Chairman Zala said as he walked out of the room. _Athrun, you told me you're going to find your self… that is why you left and that is why I permitted you even if you are sick beyond cure. I now put my trust to your friends._

"Oh no!" Lacus exclaimed," Cagalli, she doesn't know yet."

* * *

The brown-haired guy gave Cagalli a blanket while a navy officer gave Athrun one. It was cold, the wind making it colder. They were lucky that both of them covered their nose when they hit the water. The splashing did hurt them but after a few seconds they were being pulled up from the cold water.

Although a little dizzy, Athrun went to Cagalli but only to scold her, " what are you thinking? You could have drowned to death!"

"What do you care? Damn! You told me to get lost hadn't you? Besides, I'm a great swimmer, you could ask anybody from Orb," she said as she walked away. The brown-haired guy followed her.

"Are you all right Princess?" he asked as he went beside her.

"Stop calling me Princess! I don't even know.." Cagalli think again, he did try to save her, "err remember you."

Athrun could only watch her stormed away. The feeling's funny he thought. He did it to her some few months' back and now she's doing it to him. Walking away from him, but he knew what to do. He must not follow her in any way so he went to the opposite direction and walk away.

* * *

Three days after the incidence, Athrun saw Cagalli and the guy sitting inside the premiere café of the liner. He turned to walk away but decided against it. The man is familiar to him so he sat near the table to hear their conversation.

The guy saw Athrun settled near them so he arouse Cagalli's consciousness, he said in a low tone, "Athrun, 2 o'clock."

Cagalli steal a glimpse, Athrun is ordering something. She then turned around to talked to the guy. "So Shinn, where are you going?"

_Shinn? _Now Athrun remembered. _Small world._

Shinn hold Cagalli's hand that was resting in the table across him. He made it sure that Athrun is looking.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked in a tone only loud enough for Shinn to hear.

"I think he went inside to watch us"' Shinn answered fighting back his smile. "Let us give him something to be jealous of. If he don't love you, he'll ignore it but if he walk away, it only means that he loves you."

"Think so?" Cagalli asked as she answered back with a sweet smile.

This did not escape the eyes of Athrun, especially the exchange of smiles. _That was fast,_ he thought. He sips his tea for some more, left the bill and head outside.

When he was gone, Shinn and Cagalli burst out laughing.

"Now, follow him. This is your chance." Shinn said behind his smiles.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked bewildered.

"You told me that he left you without telling the reason. You have to find out what is the reason, you have reached this far."

As Cagalli watches Shinn, she could see Heine's face. They were saying the same. _Fight for your love. Follow him._

"He'll be heading to his suit in a minute now," Shinn continued.

"How did you know?" Cagalli asked as she listens carefully.

"I followed him for you. Athrun is very self-contained now. He's very different from the Athrun I met in summer. He won't talk to people when he's outside or whenever he's on the deck. That is his favorite part of the ship, he always go there," Shinn paused and looked at her directly. "He only talks to you, that must mean something."

Cagalli remained in her seat.

"Go Cagalli! Tell you what; I don't really expect that you'll continue your romance here. I mean, when you stood from the class and announced to every one that you are indeed the Princes of Orb, I was so surprised."

"Shinn-"Cagalli could only say.

"But when Athrun followed after you, I thought everything had been settled between you. I mean hey, Plant is a long long way from Orb and this could not be. Yet afterreturning to class, I saw that Athrun's face had a different radiance. I understood immediately what happen."

"Oh Shinn, please."

"But here we are again, only this time, you are the one following him. But what the hell--" Shinn paused to watch her, " if you really love him, you have to do everything to show it."

Cagalli had heard enough and stood up, " thanks Shinn! I'm glad I encountered you on this ride. Say my regard to Stellar," she then walked outside.

But then she didn't have enough courage to follow Athrun. She doesn'twant another bloody encounter with him because she's running short of words to attack him.

* * *

After three hours, Shinn is one of the passengers who left the ship. He found himself on the port where he saw Stellar waving at him. "Good luck Cagalli," he uttered before going to her she stood.

* * *

Cagalli was staring at the ceiling of her suit, reflecting on Shinn's word, _he doesn't talk to people. He only talks to you. That must mean something._

Finally, she stood, refreshed her self with a warm shower and decided that tonight, she's going to confront Athrun and she will have his reason.

Athrun had just finished dinner when he decided to go in the front deck. _Right timing, billions of stars spread across the black-lit canopy. Simple things are beautiful._

Then he saw a falling star, he doesn't believe in wishes but it couldn't hurt him if he try to make one wish. He whispered, "I hope Cagalli would stay away from me, that she would not going to find out I have a disease."

Somewhere on the back of the deck, someone had also made a wish, " I hope Athrun would tell me everything." After which, she closed her eyes to pray.

Since Athrun was located at the front deck, he decided to go to the back of the deck to avoid the people. Upon reaching the end, he saw a silhouette going near him or maybe to the exit where he had emerged. To his surprise, it was Cagalli.

Are you following me, crazy blond?" he asked.

"Actually, I was. I tried to wait at your suit but you were taking that long to return so I decided to go out. The gods are with me though, because you are only here."

"I don't believe you," Athrun stared at her.

"Then don't," she stared at him. "Algae eyes!"

Athrun chuckled, she called her algae eyes for the third time now. Another falling star, then another one, now two until a shower could be seen.

This time, a wish would be fulfilled.

"So tell me, have you found someone new to replace me?" Cagalli asked trying another aspect of their relationship.

"Stop being foolish! You're the one who had found someone new," Athrun answered with sarcasm. "So what's the real score between you and Shinn?"

_So he was really jealous, _"nothing… were friends, his next to Heine I guess."

"Really?"

"Hell yes!" Cagalli sigh. " Heine told me that I should follow you while Shinn told me to find the reason you walked away. But your stubbornness, yes you! You re the stubborn one, not me! Now tell me, what is your reason? I want to know," Cagalli said as she locked his eyes into hers.

"You want to know? Fine! I'm going to tell you everything so listen carefully," Athrun shifted his gaze. He found his voice and he started speaking, " I am..." He stops, he decided to withdraw but his conscience told him to move on, "..am sick, with an incurable disease."

Cagalli didn't buy it, "couldn't you think of something better to get rid of me? Now you're telling me that you are—"

"Yes I am," Athrun said and walked passed her.

Cagalli turned around to face him, sadness overcame her, she said slowly," why are you taking the suffering alone? Athrun, I will always be at your side. Have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't, that is why I'm avoiding you because this diseases is contagious, I don't want to---" Athrun hadn't finished his statement as he felt her lips pressed against him. Cagalli held his lips. He thought he could only kiss her in his dreams. Athrun tried to pull away but he just couldn't, instead he kissed her back. Passionately. He wanted the kiss so badly.

When he returned to his senses, he pulled away, " Cagalli stop it! I already told you, this disease is contagious through direct contact," he said as tears begun dripping from his eyes. He is crying for her.

"I know, you already told me but I couldn't bear to see that you're suffering alone. I don't want that to happen. If holding and kissing you will be the only way to show that you are not alone, I am willing to give it to you," Cagalli was now crying. The moon illuminated her tears shining from her eyes as it falls down.

Athrun went to her and wipe her tears with his hand, "I'm sorry Cagalli, so sorry to put you in pain. But I could not bear to see you struggling your life with the same disease because I was being selfish and so I decided to avoid you. To make you forget me." Athrun said as he embraced Cagalli. He was overcome by his feelings for her.

"I was afraid, so afraid, you'll end up like me. And I couldn't tell you," he said beneath his breath. Cagalli responded with a warm hug.

They just stood there until showers of falling stars started to brighten the sky. The time had stop for them.

When they parted, Cagalli said to him, "I just hate to see that we're over. It's plain to see we're over. There's so much left undone."

"I thought by cutting the common ground between us, you'll just let me continue my life since there's nothing to start from. The world has come between us, our live had come between us but I'm glad you're here."

"And will always be." Cagalli answered with a sweet smile.

* * *

Back at the control room, officers are panicking, as technical errors remained unsolved. The ship will sink in the next few hours.

* * *

**am i going too fast with the story? let me know.. by the way, thanks for RxR**

**-shadOwCLite**


	21. emPty sPaCes

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: EMPTY SPACES

* * *

**

Mirialla arrived home from school. She was very tired she needed to sleep but that would be her last option. She still has a lot of things in her list that needs to be done. She sat at the sofa and began scanning her list.

"Make an essay comparing the news reported on the television and in the print media, make a PowerPoint regarding report on history, review for exam," Mirialla sigh, "I think I'll get a head ache." Still, she turned on the television and begun jumping from one channel to another.

"I needs something substantial, current and-" just then, some breaking new popped in her TV screen and the reporter started speaking, " this ship which was once called the dream cruise had failed thousands of passengers aboard when some technical error occurred in the engine causing it to sink," Mirialla grasped, what was left with the ship is shown. The ship almost sinks but some parts remained floating.

"..this resulted to hundreds of death through drowning and the panicking of people. Plus a lot of the passengers were still missing. Very sadly indeed that less than a hundred survive the tragedy… one might call the once dream cruise as a death trap.."

_Death trap? _Mirialla thought, she was about to turned the TV off when another reporter popped in her TV screen, probably a follow up, " regarding the tragedy that struck the dream cruise, KRG company had issued the official list of passengers who boarded the ship, at a later time, the company will release their statement regarding the incidence. As for now, the paper which I am holding is the general list of the passengers, it is not yet updated. By this I mean that those who departed from the ship at some port were not yet excluded. I'll read some random names from the list... Kay Carter, Kent Joe, Kebin Dion and Cagalli Yula Attha. The whole list could be seen in the print media tomorrow. Back to you Aina," the reporter said.

Mirialla hadn't turned the TV off. She hurried to the telephone and nervously dialed Cagalli's home number. _Please let her be safe._

Five minutes had passed, she found herself talking to Lord Attha instead, " you said it concerns Cagalli, what is it?"

"I just want to inquire about Cagalli," _I'm just paranoid, off course, Cagalli is in Orb, somewhere in Orb, "_may I know where is Cagalli?"

"She is not here, she said she had to find someone. I permitted her to travel."

"Please don't tell me that she boarded a ship," Mirialla's voice is shaking.

"I don't know the matter regarding her travel," was the answer on the other line.

"Lord Attha, please check on the ship Dream Cruise under the KRG Company. I just watched the television, one of the reporter said that there had been a tragedy involving some technical error… and right me if I'm wrong but Cagalli's name is included in the official list of passengers."

After Lord Attha hung up, he glanced at the image of a post card, the post card of the movie where Cagalli participated as a representative of Orb. He gaze on Cagalli with a fatherly love and then to the brunette guy in the center, _I have to tell him._

_

* * *

_

"I believe you are Kira Yamato," Lord Attha began, " I am Lord Uzumi Attha, father of Cagalli Yula Attha. Do you remember her?"

Kira nod, he clearly remembered her, definitely.

"What can you say about her?" Lord Attha asked as he settled himself behind his table.

Kira, who sat across him said, "She's a nice girl, easy to be with, fun and very understandable."

"I'm glad to hear it from you, Mr. Yamato because," he paused "let me put it simply and straight-forward.. Cagalli is your twin sister. She is your long lost twin. She hadn't died as what you previously knew," Lord Attha said as he gave him a picture, which Kira easily recognized, the same picture that he always carry. At the back, the names Cagalli and Kira was inscribed, just like in his picture.

"You mean to say that--"

"Yes, this is supposed to be a secret that I'll take until I die but--"

"But what?" Kira directly looked at Lord Attha. Now it was confirmed, he was right after all. Cagalli is his sibling, no, his twin sister. He could not believe it but somehow he knew. When he first saw her he felt the connection.

"I see you are really worried. There's been an accident involving a ship. Her friend Mirialla," he looked at him for some sort of recognition. Kira nod, he also remembers her. "… called the other day and she said that she heard Cagalli's name being mentioned from the official list of passengers that boarded the ship."

"Accident? What accident? How did it happen? Is Mirialla sure that it was Cagalli? Where did this happen?"

"Stay calm if you must. I personally called the Company, there was no update regarding the list, that is whether she departed before it sank but it was clear, Cagalli did aboard the ship."

"Sank? The ship sank?" Kira's voice had increased remarkably.

"Please Mr. Yamato..."

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"Now if you want to stay here, I'll be happy to accommodate you." Lord Attha said. He thought that he want to search for her and offering him a place to stay is what he could do, for now.

"Is there a room for one more person?" Kira asked as he fights back the tears.

"Definitely."

* * *

Kira's had hurts; there had been revelations that were truly shocking, one after the other. First it was about Athrun's dying days and now it was about Cagalli. He should be happy and thankful that he found her half sister, but it was only another disappointing news.

He started to blame his self. He should've had not le her return to Orb without saying what is in his mind. But he knew how he'd missed it, he's mind at that time were full of Lacus.

He had to say it to someone in order to lighten his burden. He unwrapped all his things and when he found the transmitter, he extended its signal, "hello Lacus, are you there?" he just hope that the signal could reach all the way from Orb to Plant

* * *

The sun casted an orange hue across the sky. Three guys were strolling down the beach when one of them saw a woman lying on the seashore. He pointed it to his companions.

"Yo guys! There's a lady lying in the shore," the two followed him and they found themselves staring at a blond lady, she was wet all right, her clothes had some tear and she was lying unconsciously.

"Hey lady, are you all right?"

They got no reply.

"Off course she isn't, dumb old fool," said the black-haired guy known as Adam.

"What are we going to do? Maybe she's dead?" asked the red hair guy named Judah.

Adam kneeled down, he turned the lady around and now she's lying on her back. He put one of his fingers just before her nose, " I think not, she's still breathing. We have to take her in our place."

Judah glimpse at the car that was park a few meters from them, " no Adam! Not in my car. She's wet!"

"We just can't leave her here, besides it's almost dust. The place is not safe." Adam said as she started to carry her and heads to the car.

* * *

Athrun woke up, his head hurts, and it feels like he was hit with something solid. He look around, no, he didn't recognized the place. "Where am I?" he asked

"I'm glad you're awake," said a voice that belongs to a middle-aged man, " what is your name?"

"My name? Certainly. I am... I mean I am…" Athrun scratched his head, he doesn't remember who he is, worse, he doesn't remember anything at all. " I don't know who I am."

Mr. Thompson stared at the young man lying in the bed of his son, " are you sure? Try to remember."

Athrun thinks hard, his head was aching painfully. The more he thinks, the more it hurts. "I really don't know. I can't remember a thing at all. How did I get in here in the first place?"

"We found you floating, you were leaning to a board that I guessed had prevented you from drowning which is why I bought you here in my house. Since you don't remember any, I'll give you space to remember." He turned around, "one thing, my guess is that you've been floating in the sea at about three days and obviously, you were unconscious. I'll see you around. My son would bring your lunch."

After he left, Athrun stared at the empty space, as if expecting that he would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile Cagalli was awaken by a noise outside her room. She stood up and went outside the room to where the noise is coming from. Just beside her room, she could see through a slight open door that there are three guys arguing.

"We have to find a drummer or else let's kiss our asses goodbye from the battle!" Adam said.

"That's what we're trying to do isn't it? We traveled twice a week to find a drummer. We even had auditions right? But all of them suck!" Judah said.

"Fuck!" it was Rond who spoke, "the battle is about three months from now."

"You're damn right! Our success last year should be followed. But for now, we have to practice. If within this month we still haven't found a drummer, will proceed to Plan C."

The three looked at each other, that means one of them would become a drummer and leave his instrument or whatever part he plays.

They started to play.

Cagalli was impressed with the performance. Yet they were right, something's lacking. However hard they try to make it sound alternative, their music sounds acoustic without the drum, the tempo, and the beat. She explored the room and saw the drum set at the rear part of the room, she tiptoed and went to the drum set.

"All right, one more shot and we'll pack up," Adam said.

Adam signaled them being the vocalist of the band, they started again but this time, they were surprised to hear a drum. It was the first time in five months that a drum had joined their practice. They turned to see who's playing and was surprised that it was none other than the girl they rescued from the beach yesterday. She seems all right and she's sitting behind the drum set.

Cagalli smiled and signaled them to continue playing and so they did.

After performing their routine, the three guys went immediately to her and one could tell from their faces that they have found a drummer.

* * *

Athrun was eating his lunch when the door swung open, "hey old man, I'm James," the voice belongs to a green-haired man, about the age of Athrun. "What's your name?"

Athrun remain silent because he doesn't know what to answer.

"Silly me! I almost forgot, father said that you lost your memory or something," he said as he put his guitar beside Athrun, "you don't mind?"

"Oh yeah, this is your bed after all." Athrun looked at the guitar, it was painted with green and black, however the interplay of the two colors were excellent.

"Like it?" he simply asked after seeing that Athrun is staring at his guitar.

"Yeah, the color is nice, very cool. Have you bought it?"

"Right here you are! I've bought it and then repainted again to project my own style. Would you like to try it?"

"I … I don't know, I don't remember playing guitar------"Athrun stuttered.

"Just try it, we'll see."

Athrun put his lunch tray down and reach for the guitar, a music played in his mind. He doesn't rememberwhere he heard ityet he heard that music in a rock concert that he attended with Kira and Lacus when they were still classmates. He played and sang the lyrics together with the guitar.

James only stared at him, he doesn't know the song but he had like it when he heard it plus he was impressed by the way he played the guitar part. After he played, James said, "you seem to have a natural talent as a musician. You haven't forgot that although you forgot who you are. Quite interesting…"

"I don't know how I played it, like I told you I don't remember playing a gui--"

"Cut the crap! You're playing the music so just go ahead. You know what, mankind should be thankful that music was created. It was one of the best thing that was created."

Athrun nod.

"Did I say you're good, atleast by now you should have a name? Mind if I give you one?" James said, he already had something on his mind.

"Depends," Athrun answered.

"Cool!" he smiled, " how about Carl… Carl uh… Sanjo?"

"Carl?.. too common," he rearranged the letter then said, "I'd rather be called uh Larc.. I'll be keeping the last name that you've given me, Larc Sanjo."

"All right! So I'll see you Larc. I have to go, you know band stuff," he said as he run towards the door.

"Band," Athrun repeated and then looked outside, _from now on I am Larc.. Larc Sanjo._

* * *

"Krisya Lem! As in K-r-i-s-y-a L-e-m? The name sounds uncommon," Cagalli said, she wanted to say stupid.

"It'll be great! Besides it's better than having no name at all," Rond told him.

"Err Adam, what do you think?" _please, someone speak up. I don't like that name, too girlish._

Adam just smirked.

"How about you Judah, any suggestions?"

"I think Krisya would be great! It suits you." Judah said as a matter of fact.

Cagalli said in defeat, "fine! Three versus one!"

The three guys smiled at each other, it was Adam who spoke "welcome to the band Krisya!"

* * *

**err this chapter were full of OCs.. honestly, I tried to think of other characters in GS and GSD butit seems that I almost used all of the teen characters.. soI have to invent them..**

**thanks for RxR**

**-shadOwCLite**


	22. the battLe cOntinues

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 22: THE BATTLE CONTINUES

* * *

"Where are we going?" Larc asked James as they strode along the street.

"Take it easy," James said, "its just a rehearsal."

"Of what?"

"Of our band, I'm going to introduced you to my fellow members."

"I don't know James. Is it all right for them? I mean, it'll be your practice, your routine, for the battle that is. They will feel uneasy to find a strange face witnessing their performance. Got it?" he said hoping that they go back.

"You have a point there. However, you're with me and besides, we just reached the place," James said as he unlocked the door with his key and entered gesturing Larc to follow.

Inside, two guys are already fixing their instruments. One was a blond guy named Reuben and the other have a long black hair tied in a ponytail named Hal.

"Hey guys, this is Larc. Remember, the person I'd been telling you. The one who plays the guitar?"

The two guys stared at him, "since you entered the rehearsal ground, let us see what you got," Reuben said as he handed him a guitar, "play any song," he said as if challenging him

* * *

"All right, could you hear me out? Guys?" Krisya asked from where she sat. In the past three weeks, she formed a bond with these three guys.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he prepared his guitar, tuning it.

"I already heard the song, the one that you have given me. I can play the drum part but" she sigh, she knew they will not agree but she have to try, "but it would be better if I depart from it. I mean hey the drum is good and everything but I think we can improve it. I had tried my own version and it is really good."

The three guys looked at each other, then Judah spoke, "we can't do that, the competition requires performance of pieces, smooth and clean…"

"Yeah, performance of somebody else's music," Krisya said.

Judah looked at Adam and Rond for support. Rond just shrug, Adam stared back with a you-can-handle-it look.

"Yes, in simple terms, we copy the music. Not an easy job though." Judah said trying to sound as if what they are doing is hard.

Krisya thought, _exactly! That is why we'll be playing our own version of the music._

Judah looked at her and then continued, " it requires skills and talents. I understand your passion to create your own music but we have to play the game. The game calls for imitation of the songs," Judah finished.

Krisya felt that she should agree or else it may come to an argument which she didn't want to occur, "yeah, I see the point."

"Since everything is settled, let's kick some ass," Adam said.

* * *

Kira's world is in disarray. Seems like everything crashes in front of him, two person that is very closed in his heart is in grave danger. Yet he could do nothing to save them because both are missing. _Damn! What did I do to deserve this?_

A door opened in front t of him, Lacus entered. He looked up and smiled, atleast he has someone to share it with, someone willing to listen and stay beside him.

"Are you all right? I brought you something to fill your stomach," Lacus said as she sat beside him. She placed the tray of food beside his bed.

Kira said, " I'm not all right. I don't know what to do. I'm lost. Where will I begin? Seems like everything screwed up."

Lacus placed her hand on Kira's and held it tightly, " Kira, wind up a little. We'll try to find something to solve the problems. But for now, you have to rest. Tomorrow, we need fresh ideas to start from," Lacus said as Kira hold her hand tightly.

Just then an idea struck him, "if we start searching for Athrun, it'll cost my time to look for Cagalli," he started as Lacus listens attentively. When she arrived, Kira had told her everything regarding the relationship between him and Cagalli. "Both are in danger, but if we divide our time, there's a high probability that we will find them. What do you think?"

"Right," Lacus lighten up, "you're right Kira. Then we'll involve everyone who knew them so that it would be time-efficient. We will not expect anything form Chairman Zala because of the political crises but still, we have to try. From what you told me, Lord Attha would be very grateful to help," Lacus asserted.

"Ah uh...We'll call everyone who knew them, Chairman Zala, Lord Attha, Dr. Edom, Director Rampo and everyone willing to help, even Cagalli's friends."

* * *

Kira and Lacus parted the day after. Kira then went to the office of Lord Attha to talk to him. As he settled across from his table, Kira began, "Lord Attha, I have a suggestion."

Lord Attha gestured for him to continue.

"We'll formed search team, one for Cagalli and the other for Athrun" Kira said.

"Athrun... Not Athrun Zala?"

"He's the one, well, Athrun is my best friend who is traveling but I have to bring him back because he's sick, and he got about 12 months to live. They are my top concerns for now. I could not just ignore any of them. Both are important to me."

"I understand. You can count on me." Lord Attha assured him.

"Thanks for your cooperation at this point Lord Attha. We'll be needing everyone connected to Cagalli, her friends, professors, classmates someone who knew her personally. We should not depend on the company since hundreds of people are already dependent of them."

"I can handle the materials. When do you need them?"

"As soon as possible," Kira's answer was short.

"…and Kira, I'll be joining the search myself," Lord Attha said, he could not bear to only sit here while Cagalli is in danger.

"But you are the leader of Orb. Don't worry Lord Attha; I'll lead the team. I'll bring to you every news that we'll have, however little and useless it may seem. You don't have to go, the people needs you," Kira tried his best to explain the situation.

Lord Attha understood, he almost forgot, he had a nation to lead. "Kira, I trust the responsibility to you. Please find her and bring her back." Lord Attha spoke of a father giving his full trust to a son

* * *

Lacus on the other hand went to Plant and is now meeting with Dr. Edom and Chairman Zala.

"Time is all we got, we have 12 months, no, less than 12 months to find him if we want to be with Athrun in this matter, I would like to share Kira' suggestion—"

"Where is Kira by the way?" Dr. Edom asked.

"He had important things on his mind right now that is why I'm representing his idea to you so if you'll please listen," Lacus said waiting for some sort of recognition.

"Go ahead," Chairman Zala said

"Thank you Chairman. Kira suggested that we formed a research team fro Athrun. People who personally knew him would ideally join the search."

"But what if he's hiding from us? He already bade his farewell." Edom said.

"We need to find him anyway. But Dr. Edom, you need to stay here. I know you will join the search team but try to paint a wider picture. The people here need you. I need your expertise." Chairman Zala said as he looks at the doctor.

Dr. Edom stared back, _how far could you read my mind? _But this time he knew that the chairman was right, "I guess that it is justified If didn't join the search." The doctor checked his watch, "I almost forgot, I have an appointment, please update me regarding Athrun." He said as he hurriedly went outside.

When they were alone, Lacus bravely asked, "Chairman Zala, you're being stiff and hard regarding the matter. But I can sense your baggage is too heavy for you. I would want to lighten it. I'm here to listen."

Chairman Zala remained steady, his face showing no emotion.

"Chairman Zala, Athrun needs you now, more than ever so please-"

"…It's hard, but I have to be strong to take it. Remember, Athrun had told me everything and even though I want him to stay, I could do nothing because I haven't been a good father to him. I don't have the right to stop him Lacus. I don't."

Lacus went to him and pats his back, "then show him how you really care. It's not yet the end, he's still alive and that is why we need to find him. Say all the things that you've been keeping. Don't hold yourself. Don't wait for the time that you could do nothing because it's too late."

Chairman Zala started to cry, in silence that is. The first time Lacus had ever saw him cry and she smiled, "the tear you shed for him only shows that you really love him. Chairman, show it to him. Do not contain those feelings within the four walls of this mansion. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear those words from you."

* * *

"Hey guys, I got a news for you and you'll love it. James of Urban Shout had vocal problems, you know, plain stuff, he couldn't sings o he'll only be doing the lead guitar. That means their running out of vocalist," Rond said excitedly.

"Nice one," Judah commented.

"Who is James of Urban Shout? You sounded happy. What about him?" Krisya inquired, obviously she doesn't know a thing.

"Their band, Urban Shout is our hardest rival, they are really good. But the members, I don't want to think about them." Adam explained.

"What about them?"

"Their heads are full of airs, so watch your back, we'll be encountering them at the back stage, during the battle."

"Oh really," Krisya said, she didn't even think that the band had enemies.

"And do prepare yourself for not-so-good comment that will come from them, " Judah finished.

* * *

"No, I can't possibly do that, I don't sing because my voice suck! And I'm sure I could not play guitar or even joined a band during a performance, least to compete," Larc said.

"Oh come on Larc, you're our last resort. We have to find a vocalist fast, only for this competition, we could not afford to lose at Rockstrip again," Reuben said and James nod since he doesn't have the voice to speak up. Well literally, he couldn't speak up, his throat is infected with some bacteria.

"But you have one week, by that time James is all right," Larc protested.

"You're right, but we couldn't risk to it, come on Larc, just say yes. We only have one more week to practice and besides you knew the guitar part and the lyrics because you're always present for the past weeks that we rehearsed," Reuben explained.

"Err, I'm not the type to perform in front of so many people. I just can't." Larc finally said

* * *

Three months had passed, the once empty stadium is now packed with people, and people engaged in the band, band engaged in the battle. The sea of different lights focused at the stage, the war stage, where every band will try to outplay each other.

The prize would be a space in the Fortune Cup whereby the band name would be engraved and it will be kept by the wining bans for a year until another battle would determine who'd be its next keeper. Lots of offers would soon follow because the winner would be the best and famous across the country, a country famous for battle of the bands.

"Good evening fellow rockers, bands, neophytes and you people out the who continue to support this event, the Fortune Cup: 19th Battle of the Bands!" the announcer said in a fashion that proves to be effective. He's wearing his dress like the people in the stadium, free style but rocking.

He continue, "as we all knew, the Fortune Cup was kept by Rockstrip previously but will they be good enough to keep it again or would another band snatch it from them as what the tradition is."

The crowd shouted, "Urban Shout! Urban shout!" 

"So much for this pep talk, right?" the crowd cheered up. " Let's start the pre-final stage with the RG clan… let the battle begins!"

The crowd cheered again, louder, stronger, longer. Each of them shouts the name of the band s/he supports.

After two hours, the announcer was again on the stage, "the night is still young but we are only moving from the pre-final stage to the final stage. The three competitors that would advance in the final levels are Rockstrip, Slap Shock…and Urban Shout! This would be very interesting, isn't it guys?"

The crowd cheered again.

"We'll give them 15 minutes break, the order of performance would be based upon the score but since Rockstrip is the contender, they will be the last to perform. Let's give it a shot for our guest band and will be followed by Slap Shock, then Urban Shout," the announcer said as the stadium's light went off.

"That's it, this would be a fight between Rockstrip and Urban Shout. This season is full of surprises, the Rockstrip had indeed perform well, they were even able to penetrate the top three slots again," commented a young man situated at the crowd as the Urban Shout settled at the backstage.

* * *

**no, this chapter does not have any Cagalli-Athrun ebcounter or Larc-Krisya. It focused mainly on the secondary characters ... thanks for RxR**

**-shadOwClite**


	23. One mORe tRy

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: ONE MORE TRY

* * *

**

The search team for Athrun and Cagalli had started. Kira had reviewed the list submitted by Lord Attha regarding Cagalli's personal ties while Lacus did the same for Athrun. Heine, Mirialla, Shinn, Stellar, ms. Murrue, Sting, Auel and Kisaka constituted Team A while Yzak, Dearka, Lunamaria, Meer, Prof. Mwu and Flay constituted Team B.

The latter is being led by Lacus while Kira led the former. They were assigned to different places. Team A was assigned to the place surrounding the sea where the tragedy happened. Team B had started from scratch.

They also left news in the TV and the print media in Orb, Plant and Earth in case Athrun is there. All of them were given directories of one another so they could contact one another. It is especially helpful when one is not available.

This time, Dearka got a call from a girl named Mirialla. He didn't knew her personally besides the fact that she belongs to Team A.

"Hello Kira," she began.

"Its Dearka, you have misdialed the number. Wait a second, I'll connect you to Kira," Dearka answered. He had a blond hair that directly contrasting his color, nonetheless, he knew how to handle his self. After a moment, he heard 'the subscriber Kira could not be reach in the mean time. Please try your call later.'

"Sorry to disappoint you but Kira is out of reach. What's the matter? Found something helpful?"

Mirialla sigh," thanks for contacting him for me. Anyway, could you come to Marana, city in the Cosilo country? I think I found Cagalli... and Athrun."

"Where will we meet?" Dearka asked excitedly. In about three months, this news had been their remarkable lead.

"At the Rose Café, it's famous here, I'll see you at 4 pm tomorrow. Bye." With this Mirialla hung up. She looked at the poster lying flatly at her table, she read it, " Fortune Cup; 19th Battle of the Bands. The battle had happened last night."

The poster constituted of pictures of each band that participated the said event. And there, she saw Cagalli's image, under the band Rockstrip. She surveyed the poster; a blue-haired guy with green eyes caught her attention. She didn't believe it first but when she looked again she recognized that it was Athrun under the band Urban Shout.

_Athrun and Cagalli had joined the battle? I didn't know that Cagalli like alternative music. But why are they competing each other?_

Mirialla shook her head; _maybe it was their look alike. _But she knew better, it would be very coincidental if both of them have look alike and joining a single event.

11 hours ago…

At the backstage, Krisya felt a slight anger and excitement. It was about 9 pm, Rockstrip is among the three bands who entered the final battle together with Slap Rock and their worst enemy, Urban shout. The former had finished their routine and Urban Shout is preparing on the stage.

Krisya went to the left opening of the stage where the band entered, the right side being the exit. She'll take a closer look at their performance since she didn't have the time earlier.

_That Larc, let's see how good he is, _she thought as she made two steps forward with the drumstick in her hand. Adam noticing her unusual action went to her.

"Yo Krisya, any problem? You look uneasy."

"No.. there's no problem. I just wanted to watch the next performance."

"All right, don't feel anxious, we are better than them, a lot better,' he smiled to cheer her up, "anyway, I'll just checked my guitar."

"Yeah... thanks," Krisya answered.

At the stage, Urban Shout is almost finished preparing. Larc saw something at the corner of his eyes. It was Krisya. "Watch me!" he said almost bragging.

A couple of minutes, the lights went on as they started to play. Larch had gained thousands of fans when they first performed during the pre-final stage because of his good looks, voice and not to mention that he was also playing the lead guitar. James also played the lead guitar, Reuben on the base guitar and Hal on the drum.

He started to sing the intro of the song, the song they chose to perform is Ms. Serious…

In my dreams, in my dreams

Your face is all that I can see

But is it me? Is it me?

The one you're kissing, is that me?

The crowd cheered with the music, stronger than the last band, very obvious indeed.

When they hit he chorus, Larc unconsciouslyaverted his gaze at his left and had his eyes locked upon Krisya's.

I've been looking for you Ms. Serious

I've been waiting for you but you're mysterious

I've been looking for you Ms. Serious

Look the things I do it seems ridiculous

Larc then smiled at her as he return his gazeto the cheering crowd.

Krisya flushed as he let herself be locked with Larc's emerald eyes but it was change to anger when he smiled at her, _what is that supposed to mean? _She held the drumstick tightly. "I'll get you!" she said as she withdrew to the backstage.

**

* * *

-flashback- **

Urban Shout had already registered so they were finding the way out when James bumped to another person, Adam, lead guitarist and vocalist of Rockstrip. From there on, tension was drawn between the two rivals.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dumb ass!" said James, his voice had returned but he's not yet capable of singing.

"Hey crazy shit, you're the one who bumped into me!" Adam answered back.

"Fuck you!" James heavily cursed him.

Before Adam could say anything, Krisya went between them and whispered to him, "ignore him Adam. Let's go."

But James saw another opening to hit him, "oh… what do we have here?Is this your girl friend, you little chicken? Look everybody, Adam had her girl friend's ass, and he could not even fight alone…"

Krisya felt a nerve crack from her brain, so instead of continuing to make peace, he faced James and said in a loud tone, 'hey a-hole, I'm making peace here. Idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot?" James answered back, threatening her. As if he could scare her.

"Feebleminded! I'm calling you idiot. Do you want me to repeat it again? And besides, your band is running short of vocalist, are you even sure that you'll past the pre-final stage. There are a lot of bands better than you but only second to us," Krisya boasted.

Larc who was exploring the crowd heard the fight even though he's listening with Hal's mp3. He had stopped forward. He is now part of this fight.

By that time, Rockstrip had turned around and continue to the entrance. Larc who went in front of James called out, " hey wait," he called out " crazy blond!"

Krisya turned back, another nerve have gone to her head, "who called me that?" she asked. The moment she turned around, she found herself staring at those emerald eyes. Larc seems to forget what he intended to say as he found himself stating back at those golden eyes.

Their eyes locked for a moment; _the feeling's familiar_, they both thought.

It was Krisya who started to flush broke the silence, "hey algae eyes, aren't you going to speak up?"

Same curseby the same persons toward the same enemy.

Larc smirked at her then finally went to where she stood, "as a matter of fact I do. Remember this face and this band; Urban Shout because this band will swept you out of your feet especially now that I'm doing vocals. And who said about our weakness, I heard that Rockstrip is a drummer short."

Krisya smiled sarcastically, "you're facing the drummer!"

"A woman? On the drum? This is ridiculous and you have the nerve to fight back, you're only a drummer." He paused, "You're facing the vocalist."

Krisya wanted to punch this guy, "only a drummer? We'll see. Besides, we are still holding the Fortune Cup meaning Rockstrip had been in the Hall of Champions and I'll see to it that our name will be again included."

Judah then called her out because they were taking too long at the entrance, "Krisya, let's go."

Krisya turned around and walk away. As the band disappear, Larc repeated her name. _Krisya. _And finally smiled.

**-end of flashback-**

* * *

The performance was followed by a loud cheer. Rockstrip made an entrance as Urban Shout heads to the exit. The lights went off as they prepared their instruments. When all is et, Krisya finally told them, "guys, I'll be departing from the original version. I'll do my own, I just have to." 

"No, don't do that," all of them exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll maintain the beat." She simply replied.

"Well, you know what you're doing. I would like to remind you that what is stake hereis the slot in the cup, it should be our name," Adam explained as Krisya nod.

"Seems like we can do nothing but to perform," Judah smiled, "we're counting on you."

"I won't screw this one," Krisya smiled as she heads to the drum set.

The lights went on as they heard the drum played. A few seconds, Adam's voice could be heard singing the intro. A song called Miles Away...

I lost my way through this days

Looking for that same old says

I'll break the silence of your face

To get closer everyday

The crowd cheered, they cheered for some more as they heard something odd with them music. Urban Shout who remained at the exit watch Rockstrip performs.

Hal cursed, "what the fuck! Smart ass, she's a pro.!" He exclaimed

His band mates looked at him, Hal would just ignore a drummer who doesn't have the talents but they were surprised to hear it from hi.

As if waiting for an explanation, Hal spoke, "look the drumsticks are rolling in her hands. That's very difficult to master because you should be very careful and alert not to let the drumstick roll away form your hands or else you'll ruin the song. But hell, her executions are all good, like a professional drummer!"

Larc stepped forward and focused on Krisya. She moved with the rhythm. _Nice view, _he thought.

"You are forgetting something," James said, "she's good but she is playing her own version. Hear it, it's a lot different from the drum part. That is something new, they're really putting a big risk on her talent. Let's just wait what the judges would say."

As Adam hit the chorus, people cheered…

Now I turn around again

Looking for a friend

I see your face again, and again

Feel me today, cause you're million miles away

And I know, that you know

Hear me today, cause you're million miles away

And I know, that you know

After the bloody showdown, announcer the went to the stage, "the final battle is over. Now, who's name will be put on the Fortune Cup and will be this years' ultimate band. Is it Slap Rock, Urban Shout or Rockstrip?" he pointed his mike to the audience ad the crowd shouted their own bet..

After a few seconds, a sealed envelope was given to him containing the name of the ultimate band.

"I say goodbye to.. goodbye to Slap Rock." The crowd cheered again. "Before I continue announcing the ultimate band, let's hear the comment of the judges."

A man in her late 20s spoke, "Urban Shout had executed the routine with excellence. The timing is exact, the piece are clean and the vocalist is suited for the song."

He shifted gaze to Rockstrip, "well Rockstrip made something new tonight, the first ever in the history when their drummer performed her version on the part of the drum with excellence. The entire execution is also clean. It was fantastic but since it is new, we have to take that for consideration. However, keep on rocking!"

"That's it for the judges." He glimpse at the envelope again to make sure he was seeing things right. "The ultimate band that will have their name be placed on the Fortune Cup is…

...Urban Shout!"

Krisya managed to whisper toher band mates after, "guys, I'm sorry, I—" 

"It's all---" Adam hadn't finished what he intended to say.

"…and Rockstrip! Congratulations! This is the first time that two bands managed to emerge from the battle. Both names would be engraved at the cup and each will be given 6 months to keep the cup. Urban Shout will first keep it followed by Rockstrip."

The people's cheer grew louder, fiercer.

Krisya then nag Adam, "better congratulate them."

Adam nod and went to James. The two shake hands as a show of acceptance with the decision. James said, " the other winner? Congrats!"

After they shook hands, both persons disappeared in the crowd as the people gathered in the stage. Time for party.

Krisya felt lost as her band mates seem to disappear so she decided to go to the exit to breath some fresh air.

Larc who sa Krisya, rushed to the exit, his band mates were celebrating so they won't mind if he's gone for a little bit.

He was standing with his back on the wall when Krisya emerged from the exit. The lights were brightly illuminating the way. When she was near, he asked her, "aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Congrats." Krisya answered plainly since she still recognized his talent.

"Where are you going? " he asked another one.

"None of your business!"

"Oh come on Krisya, the next battle would be in 12 months. Don't tell me that we're going to remain as enemies in those months. This is not right." He said, if only he knew that they got about seven moths to live. "Besides, we were not really enemies. It is an old fight between Urban Shout and Rockstrip, since we are neophytes, we can have a choice not to follow them."

"I held it as my personal battle against you," Krisya answered as a matter of fact.

"Its Larc by the way. Glad to meet you Krisya," he offered his hand

Krisya ignored it instead she went beside him,her back on the wall and closed her eyes for a little while to rest. Afterwhich, Larc moved from the wall in front of her. He put his two hands in the walls so that they are now facing each other.

When Krisya opened her eyes, she saw him smiling at her, for the second time.

"What are you doing?" she asked pissed off.

Athrun smiled again, "a kiss, just one kiss." He whispered to her.

"Get off me," Krisya started to shout.

"Oh come on, I did caught you staring at me the first time we met and also during our preparation in the stage at the final level. Now frankly, do you like me?" he asked with a smirked.

"Hey, you were staring first," she answered back.

"So you do admit that you did stared back. And you know what I mean when I say this, the feelings familiar, isn't it? Seems like I knew you a lot… maybe, we were once lovers in our past life." He said lightly, but this was the truth. It was his feelings regarding the matter.

_So he did feel it. _She then erased the thought and laughed instead, "dream on!" she said as she freed herself from his arms and continue walking ahead.

_Just one kiss. _Larc managed to hold her right hand with his left hand and pull her towards him. Krisya was surprised by the sudden turn of events and when she turned back, she found her lips pressed against him.

Larc hold her face gently as he kissed her hard. He doesn't' know where the feeling is coming as he kissed her passionately, almost craving. To his surprise, she was also kissing back in the same manner.

_The feeling is incredible_, he thought. 

Krisya tried to pull away but she was weaken by his kiss, _the kiss is very warm. I had this before, somewhere.. in the past.. it's so familiar…_

* * *

**that's it for this chapter..**

**TRIVIA: the songs really exist, Slap Rock is a shortened name for Sham ROck and SLapShoCk who sang and played the songs Ms. Serious and Miles Away repectively.. Slap Rock is the other band who entered the final stage**

**-shadOwCLite**


	24. dRops Of Rain

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 24: DROPS OF RAIN

* * *

When Krisya came to her senses, she realized that she is still kissing Larc, the guy whom she met a while ago and whom she hold a personal fight. This time, she had to put an end to this thing.

That is when Larc received a strong slap on his left cheek.

"How dare you do that?" Krisya flushed in anger as she made an eye contact.

"Hey, you were kissing back" Larc answered, his scapegoat. Whenever she asked him why did he do something like this, he would answer that she was returning back what he tried to do so there should be no question about it.

Krisya stormed out of the hall and went immediately to the exit rather than answering him. For some reason, she knew what he meant by his answer and she couldn't bear herself that she likes it. _I have to get out of here._

Larc held his burning cheek, but instead of being mad, a smile cut across his lips. _Just the way I thought. _"Now where are you going?" he calls back.

"Don't even dare to follow me!" Krisya answered.

For the second time through out his day, he had watched her walked away from him. But this time, he had to give up, to be able to give her space. He turned around and heads to the party.

_Only this time._

_

* * *

_

The Rose Café was empty except for a group of people occupying the seats closest to the window. These people had already ordered and were now talking about a certain topic. The cashier averted her gaze as she saw two more customer entering the café, _it is a nice day for business, _she thought.

Meanwhile, Urban Shout was shocked to see Rockstrip at this café. They arrived simultaneously and both went to a woman who waves at them. From the look of their faces, one can tell that they don't know the woman, least of all her companion. They settled themselves in the table and Adam immediately spoke.

"I guess, you're here to talk about band matters. I can see that Urban Shout is also here."

Mirialla looked at Dearka, and then asked directly, "we just wanted to ask whether you knew Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala?"

Urban Shout and Rockstrip stared at each other, James nod to all of them gesturing that he'll be the one to answer them, "do we look like a keeper of lost persons?"

With this, both bands stood and intended to go outside.

"Wait!" Dearka called out.

"You have to see this first" it was Mirialla who spoke.

Hal looked at what was she holding. It was a poster advertising the 19th Battle of the Bands, they returned to their chairs and after ordering, Judah spoke.

"What about it?"

Mirialla took a short breath and pointed at the picture of Rockstrip, "you said a while ago that you don't know Cagalli, but," she pointed to the blond woman in the picture, "but I think, the blond woman here with you is Cagalli."

"Oh, that is not definitely her, that is Krisya." Rond uttered.

Mirialla shook her head, "I don't know what is the real reason why Cagalli changed her name, but I believe it is her."

"What is your proof?" Adam asked as he watched her removed some things from her backpack.

She showed it to them, a picture consisting of three people posing after a parade, "that picture was taken in Orb some few years back, those people were Heine, Cagalli and me. We have been best friends for the past years."

Adam stared at the picture; it really is Krisya. He passed it to Judah and Rond.

Judah whispered to them, "I think she's telling the truth."

Adam then spoke, "if you are really friends with Krisya err I mean Caga.. Cagalli, why don't you go directly to her?"

Mirialla's face lit, they had definitely found her, "because we don't know where she is. I have watched from a TV report that a ship, Dream Cruise to be specific, had sunk because of technical errors. It was also reported that Cagalli was among the passenger who boarded the said ship and since the company is not useful, we decided to come up with a search committee. That was until I found the poster with her picture on."

_So that is why we found her lying in the beach unconsciously, she had been on a shipwreck. _Adam thought.

Just then, the members of Urban Shout stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dearka asked.

"Your business is regarding Cagalli or whatever so. We don't see any involvement here." James said.

"Wait, in regard to this, I think you knew Athrun Zala," Dearka pointed to their picture on the poster.

"Oh the blue-haired guy? He is Larc," Hal answered.

Dearka was confused, "Larc? Are you sure?"

"If you are proposing that somehow he is Athrun, I think it is only reasonable that we see a proof," James answered but the inside of him already knew that he is indeed Athrun.

"Oh I knew you were going to asked about it," he also brought with him a picture taken from graduation in Plant, "it was our graduation picture in high school. This is Kira, Lacus, Athrun and me," he said as he pointed to each of them.

James stared at the picture, "so what is his story? Is he also included in the ship that sank?" _probably, since father found him floating in the sea without a memory._

"The truth is I don't know. He departed from Plant to travel but we have to bring him back." Dearka simply answered.

"Your answer is a little blurred, if he runaway from Plant, maybe he had his reason." Reuben replied.

Dearka stared at Mirialla then to all of them, he was going to let them in a little secret, "the reason is supposed to be a secret but since it is only the key to settle the fuss, I am going to tell it to you. Athrun is sick with Gresom, a rare disease that have shortened his life. He had several months to live at the most, and that is why we have to bring him back to Plant. We have to return him to his father." _The Chairman of Plant_

All of them were shocked with the revelation except Mirialla and Dearka.

"So what are you proposing? Seems like it was very coincidental that these persons simultaneously forgot their memory. Are they related or something?" James said.

It was Mirialla who answered, "Heine," she said as she pointed to Heine's picture " seem to think that Cagalli had indeed followed Athrun to his adventure. We didn't know if he boarded the ship," Mirialla sigh and an idea struck her, _why didn't they check the name of Athrun among the passengers. They could have boarded together providing that Cagalli had located Athrun. _

Urban Shout and Rockstrip look at each other for the second time, "so you're saying that they were sort of lovers who forgot everything?" Judah spoke.

Mirialla just nod.

"But if this is the case, we couldn't force them to love each other if they forgot about each other. It just can't be," Adam answered.

Mirialla didn't anticipate this, a big problem indeed. "I have a plan."

* * *

"Err Caga.. I mean Krisya, we have to celebrate our victory and we planned to treat each person. Since you're a neophyte, we have decided that we will treat you first." Judah said.

"You don't have to," Krisya said but Adam is already on her back and he tied a handkerchief to cover her eyes.

"What's the blindfold for? That is not necessary…"

"Don't get too excited" Adam said._ It was kind of surprising that you were once lovers who have fought against each other during the battle. I just wished that it could have a happy ending, you have to remember each other, and you just have to remember Athrun, Krisya… I mean Cagalli or you're going to lose him forever,_ Adam thought as he led Krisya toward the door and into their car.

* * *

On the other hand, Urban Shout had also blindfolded Larc and they were now heading to the Grand restaurant where the plan is supposed to take place.

_What an interesting turn of events. I just hoped that this thing would be fix, _James thought. He then remembered the earlier fight between her and Krisya and between Larc or Athrun and Cagalli and shook his head.

_Why did that event have to take place? Now it would be impossible that they reconcile after all that happened. But for now, I have better hope for the best._

If he only knew that they had already kissed, that fate has already made its moved ahead of them.

* * *

"Hey bro, you can untie the blindfold in about five seconds," James whispered to Larc.

Adam had instructed the same towards Krisya. About the time Krisya had taken out her blindfold, James and Adam had already reached their hiding place.

She was earlier to see Larc taking out his own blindfold.When she was about to say something, a violin played caressing them with sweet music.

"Cut it out will you?" Krisya said to the player.

The man stop laying, "I'm sorry ma'am but this is part of the package," he humbly answered.

Krisya felt embarrassed and guilty at the same time so she answered in a plain voice, "all right, please go ahead."

The player smiled at her and continued playing the violin. When it was finally over and the musician is out of sight, Krisya started confronting Larc. "Is this your idea of making fun of me?" she said forgetting that it was Rockstrip who led her here.

Larc was half as surprised as her, "definitely." _Is this the surprise James?_

Krisya glared at him.

"…not. Why would I court you into this if I had already kissed you" Larc answered as he watched her.

"Suit yourself" Krisya said. _I wouldn't let you get in my nerve this time._

Larc smirked, "all right. So how's the kiss so far?"

That word indeed had effect to her. _I had enough of this. _Krisya thought, "damn with this macho shit! And I'm saying it right in front of your face!" she said as she stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring all the people inside.

Larc automatically stood up and went after her, "wait, I was just joking." He saw her turn around the corner and made a run for it.

Meanwhile the group composed of Dearka, Mirialla, Urban Shout and Rockstrip went out of their hiding place after realizing that Larc and Krisya are not coming back

"I guess the blind date idea is not effective at all" Dearka said to no one in particular.

"Yeah. What're we going to do now?" Mirialla asked.

"Easy. The two of you will stay here. Unwind a little. We will be the one to follow them" Adam suggested.

"He's right, we'll call you later" James replied and after a few minutes, Mirialla and Dearka sat on the seats of Krisya and Larc respectively.

"I guess we might as well do their suggestion."

Mirialla smiled, "think so?" _finally, we found you, and we can rest a little._

"Hey Mirialla, do you want some soft music?" Dearka offered as he flashed a smile.

"Why not," Mirialla replied as she return the smile

* * *

Larc after some minutes of chasing had finally caught up with Krisya and so he went beside her. "I was joking," he said again.

Krisya ignored her as she now walked at a slow pace.

"Well, you probably would not believe my bluff," Larc went in front of her then finally said "I was serious when I asked you about that…" he paused "…question."

Krisya stared at him. She wanted to see beyond his words and beyond his eyes. Larc stared back as if knowing that he was being tested. After which, Krisya smiled back.

"It doesn't sound like it," she uttered as they continue to walk along the deserted street illuminated by streetlights. The sky is as dim since no stars nor moon is present.

"It's because I don't know how to tell you. Our meeting had been unusual. Not the way I anticipated. We even met as enemies." Larc explained.

"You should've never called me names the first time we met."

"I have to call your attention." Larc laughed as he remembered the moment. "Were equal now since you also called me one. What is that? Algae eyes, isn't it?" his head hurts as he repeated the phrase. There is something special with it which he couldn't fathom.

He got no response. When he turned around, he was mesmerized by what he is seeing. It's not like the things that made one's eye glow. It's very simple. He was staring at Krisya who is looking at the sky.

"It will rain," Krisya softly said as she felt the first raindrop of the month.

"Come on then, we better—" he didn't finish it as he felt succeeding raindrops in his face. Mild drops at the most yet still Krisya remained motionless.

He keeps staring at her, only this time, the rain is pouring mildly into her. "You're very unusual for a girl. Standing here getting wet in the rain, in the middle of the night" he commented. "I think it is easy for guys to love you, like I do." Larc finally confessed.

Krisya diverted her gaze to him, "is that so?"

Krisya smiled, "I am truly happy. When I first saw you, I honestly think that somehow we're acquainted. But I couldn't place it. I know you are special but I was also feeling guilt because you belong to the other band and so I repressed the feeling until the time we've kissed." _That is why I couldn't say anything when you told me that I was kissing back._

Now it was Larc's time to listen.

"I sort of think things out when I was alone. When I walked away from you." _I was sad that you didn't follow me; I thought that was the end._

Larc took a hold of Krisya's wet hand and when she didn't refuse, he told her, "is there more to it? We don't know but this time, we have to enjoy ourselves. The rain is good." He said as they started to run.

Two people running in the rain in the depth of the night. Two souls have found each other again.

* * *

About two months later, Larc and Krisya together with Urban Shout and Rockstrip found themselves in a place that is called Orb. The relationship between the two had leveled up without the notice of their guards, that is Mirialla, Dearka and the two bands. 

So Mirialla and Dearka had finally decided to call Kira for help and Kira said that they would meet them in Orb, in the house of Lord Attha. He'll be the one to contact the others. They could feel his excitement on the other line.

So in the big room, Larc and Krisya were lost amidst the people. The only persons they knew are their band mates that had become silent.

Mirialla and Dearka had reported all the findings to Kira and Lacus on the phone earlier then the two had disseminated the information to those who are concern.

Kira, Lacus, Chairman Zala and Lord Attha sat at the sofa across Larc and Krisya who are still innocent on the following revelations.

The others were randomly scattered within the room, finding their own position to where they are comfortable, to where they can clearly hear the dialogue that would take place.

It was Kira who spoke, "I guessed you were called Larc and Krisya respectively," he said as he eyed the two persons.

Krisya and Larc just nod, still at a lost.

"Well, it would be very easy to say something in front of you. The problem is that you two seems to lost your memory simultaneously. "

They nod again in surprised, the only ones who knew this their band mates. Have they told them?

Larc stared at Krisya, " you're memory is also lost?"

"Yes, I didn't know that you also lot yours?" she asked innocently.

Kira was again surprised that both had lost their memory but the other didn't know that s/he lost her/his memory.

Larc then looked at Kira, "so what are you getting at? The reason must be very important as to fly us in this nation which I haven't seen before."

"Actually, you did came here and you knew the place," Chairman Zala said.

Larc became confused.

It was Kira who spoke, "from the look of your face, you didn't' seem to recognize the person that had just talked to you?"

"Obviously, I don't know him."

"He is your father, and you are called Athrun, Athrun Zala to be complete." Kira pressed some keys on his monitor and he showed a documentary film on the life of Athrun. Every single thing that had been documented in his life was present, from early childhood, to early adulthood. His family was also shown as well as his friends, every acquaintance. There was also the movie and the masked ball.

He looked around but he couldn't remember anything or anyone, his head only hurts.

"As you can see Athrun, I am your best friend. Actually Kira and I are your best bud and we've been through a lot of times." Lacus explained.

Now Krisya is staring at the computer, "if what you said is true, does that I mean that I also knew you."

"I'm glad you notice," Kira said. "Lord Attha, I think you better tell her."

"I'm glad that you were safe Cagalli."

After hearing her real name, she saw some memories flashed before her, one after the other almost in an instant. It acted as the key to unlocking her memory until she recognized that the one talking to her is her father, Lord Attha and they were indeed in Orb. "Father, I remember you."

Lord Attha's face had lit but still showed her a documentary film about her life, "I'm glad Cagalli. Now you better watch all of this."

Like the first one, there were scenes of her early childhood, her family, her child hood buddies, her school, the masked ball and the aftermath of the ship wreck. Her head hurts, its like the heavy burden she had been carrying had suddenly lifted out. She had found her memory. She had known who she is after all.

She turned around, now she remembers, everyone including the person beside her, "Athrun! You're here finally."

Athrun was taken aback but only remained silent.

"Now tell us Cagalli, what happened?" Kira asked. _Am I going to tell her that I am his twin brother? Maybe not this time._

"I have been following Athrun and some of my information had told me that he was in a ship so I tried my luck. I did found him," she said as she stared him. "But during the third night, the ship had problems. The captain said that is was a technical problem and that every woman and child had to be put to the boats around the ship."

She started a silent cry, Larc offered his handkerchief. To him, she was still Krisya.

"…And the people panic, everybody wanted to board the small boats but Athrun and I didn't take our chances. There were too many of them. I then told him that I'm a great swimmer but he said that we couldn't take the chances. Other people might take advantage of us when we are swimming so we decided to find something that will make us float, even though are body is still in the water…"

She sighs.

"…We did found something but when we were about to jump, a thing hit Athrun's head. He still urged me to jump so we jumped together with the wood in our hands. It was then that we got separated. When we emerge from the water, someone had been holding on to me. No I guess two persons who tried to save their own, same with Athrun."

She looked at him for some assurance.

Larc had just hold his head, it's aching_. She's right_, he could now remember that scene, the ship wreckage, but other than that, he could remember nothing.

Cagalli continued, "When I escaped from them, I tried to find something to hold on too. I tried to look for Athrun, I shouted for most of the time but all I can here are the cries of the people. I tried to look but there were a lot of dead bodies floating, I could see nothing not even their faces and finally, I was too tired to do something so I drifted to sleep and the next thing, I woke up in a bed, with an empty memory."

She looked at Rockstrip, she could still remember them.

Lord Attha went to her side and embrace her tightly, "I thought I lost you Cagalli."

Kira went to her and Lord Attha prepared a space for him. "I'm glad you all right." Kira said then everyone follows.

Larc could only watched them, _Cagalli. She is Cagalli and I should be Athrun. But why couldn't I remember anything except that ship._

Larc then stood up and directing his eyes to Chairman Zala he said, "I know I should call you father but this time I could not remember anything, anything at all. I guess it takes time. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you've been wanted especially to a long lost son that have been returned."

Chairman Zala nod. He understood what he meant. _I guess I have to wait for another time._

Larc headed through the exit. _Why couldn't I remember anything at all? Not even Cagalli._

If he only realized that he remembered someone very special in his heart even before these revelations.

**

* * *

thanks to the reviewer:p**


	25. sUmmeR HeaT

**disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own the anime and the characters. I only own the story and the plot.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 25: SUMMER HEAT

* * *

Cagalli was reviewing her photo album as she sat in her bed. She was glad that she could identify the persons in the photos. She was flipping several pages until she realized that she didn't have a picture of Athrun and the Rockstrip, not to mention the others who were present in the room where the revelations occurred.

When Lord Attha addressed her in her real name, almost everything came to place. The messy pieces of the jigsaw puzzle had fallen to their respective places. It had been easy for her to remember, thank God.

But Athrun's case had been different. All the revelations have come as a total surprise to him. She pondered on the thought, her mind returns to the time when the ship is sinking. As her mind wanders, she suddenly realized that his difficulty in recalling was caused by the thing that hit Athrun's head.

In her case, she forgot everything due to extreme shock so when her memory lay in front of her, she instantly got a hold of it, like remembering a forgotten dream but Athrun had an additional burden. He not only suffered shock but have a slight brain damage, enabling him to forget everything while at the same time having difficulty in recalling.

Cagalli closed the photo album and excitedly stood from the bed. _I'm going to tell him not to hurry up. I'll help him remember. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do._

She went outside to search for his room. Athrun would stay for a couple more days in Orb if she recalled it right. She then thanked the maid as the former showed her Athrun's room. When the maid was out of sight, she took a deep breath as she faced the door into his room.

_I will only tell him not to think much._

She raised her hand as she prepared to knock but when her left hand was an inch far across the door, she decided to withdraw it.

_Cagalli, why are you hesitating? All you have to do is knock and give him some words of wisdom. That's very simple._

She let out a deep breath again and prepared to knock but only to withdraw. She could not do it. The only thing she could do right now is to stare at the door.

_Athrun, I know you're confused as ever. I just wanted to stay beside you but that would only add to your confusion. I don't want it to happen._

She instead put her hand on the door and feels it without making a single noise. If she could have just stumble or made her breathing a little louder, she could now be talking to Athrun, who at the same time was standing in the other side of the door battling his thoughts whether to go out and have a talk toher or just stay inside the room. He settled on the latter. He then raised his right hand and placed it on the spot where Cagalli had put hers as if sensing her presence on the other side of the door.

_This is just a door. Yet I could not pass it._

He then turned around and heads to the window. Meanwhile Cagalli turned around to rest on the door with her back thinking that the door was locked. But the moment she lean on the door, the door pushed open and she found herself sitting on the floor, her butt getting all the impact of her sudden fall.

"Oops.."

Athrun turned around to see a struggling Cagalli trying to stand up. Cagalli immediately and embarrassedly stood up, "hi! Just checking out."

Athrun smiled at her, "actually, I was just planning to see you. Are you all right?"

"Absolutely! Yeah, I'm all right." She said as she walked in the sofa. "I invited myself in."

Athrun stared at her. When they were walking to the main door of the mansion, she was still Krisya, who doesn't know a single thing about Cagalli. Yet at this point in time, she is now Cagalli.

_Off course, she had been Cagalli for the past years._

"Err Krisy.. I mean Cagalli," he said slowly. "Do you have a music room where we could do some simple playing of instruments. You know, band stuff?"

"As a matter of fact... uh yes, we have a music room. Are you set for it? Let's go then…" she paused deciding on what name to call him "…Larc." She stood up from the sofa.

Athrun was taken back. "You did call me Larc. Why is that so?"

Cagalli who reached the door turned around, "I just want to let you know that nothing's change between us even amidst the revelations. I'm still Krisya, the one you met on the battle, the one who had fun with you one rainy night and the one who sat beside you during the travel to Orb. And even though I found my memory, I'm not forcing you to recall Cagalli, Krisya would do."

_Definitely, nothing has change. Whether you're Krisya or Cagalli. Whether I'm Larc or Athrun._

"However, I would like to call you Cagalli. As for my memory, I believe that it will eventually come back. It's just out there." He paused. "We've first met as Cagalli and Athrun. I would like it to stay that way. All right, Cagalli?" this time, there was no hesitation in his voice.

"Sure boss! " she said, the humorous Cagalli had returned. "Let's go then, Athrun."

When they reached the room, Athrun was impressed with the instruments. In his opinion, two bands could practice inside the room without hearing the noise of the other. There were classical guitars as well as electric guitars that come in different styles. There were two sets of drum. There where even wind instruments as well as string instruments whose name he didn't know. Two keyboard where resting on the far side of the room.

"You got some nice place here. No wonder you're a an expert drummer." He said then heads to one of the classical guitar.

"Tell you what, I couldn't even recall playing instruments here… Ah wait, I did play several times together with Mirialla and Heine." Cagalli said pointing her finger on her temple.

"Hey, why don't we play together? You have been playing to Rockstrip and me to Urban Shout. We didn't even have the chance to play together." Athrun said as he gave her a challenging look.

"You really think we could play together?" Cagalli went behind one of the drum set and started testing its parts. The snare, the base, the sticks and the rest while Athrun started tuning the strings of the classical guitar.

"Don't tell me you're going to play with that. I will go kicking some music with the drums." Cagalli uttered.

Just then one of the nylon string break. Athrun was glad that it didn't hit his face. He then removed the nylon string and pocketed the smaller part after tying the other part in his finger resembling a ring. _This would do._

He then answered, "Off course not, we're going to play alternative music, our specialty." _You sounded like Krisya, a person very full of confidence._

He then went to one of the electric guitar with some black and red shade. After a few minutes, the guitar is ready for playing. "So what are we going to play?"

"Since you're the vocalist and the lead guitarist in Urban Shout why don't you choose the song. The thing is that it should be both familiar to us."

"Certainly." Athrun suggested one song after the other as they found playing pleasurable. They played alternative and sometimes some ballad and love songs but they always come back to alternative.

They played for half an hour until they were both exhausted. Athrun sat at the sofa while Cagalli lay in his lap, with her back resting in the sofa.

"I'm glad we played. It helped me loosened a bit. Those revelations were really sudden. I felt like I was being attacked." Athrun confessed.

"Atleast playing did something good to you," Cagalli said in an exhausted voice. She closed her eyes to rest for a little.

Athrun stared at the ceiling then to Cagalli. _Maybe, just maybe this is the right time. _And without hesitation he said, "Cagalli, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

-flashback- **

Athrun is bored inside the room. All he had done was to think hard. He tried to look through all the things they said about his life. He even watched the documentary video for several times but all he could remember are faces, only faces. However, among the faces, Cagalli had stood up.

_Well why not? Even though I lost my memory, fate had arranged for us to meet, only on different persons but the fact remained the same. Athrun is for Cagalli as Larc is for Krisya. Whoever it was, the two of us would stay together._

_But still, I could not ignore the people around me. I just have to talk to them, maybe in the process, some of my memories would go back._

Athrun stood up and decided to visit Kira, _he said we have been bestfriends since we were kids and that girl, that Lacus too.I would have to ask them about my father and that doctor before talking to them._

He stood up and after asking some directions from the maid, he found himself entering another lobby and after passing a large slightly opened door, he stopped. The voices inside were familiar. He took a short glimpse inside and all the people he was looking for are all assembled here and were discussing something about him. He withdrew from the door and lean on the wall.

_My first eavesdropping as Athrun._

"So why didn't you tell Athrun about his disease? As a patient, he has the right to know. It is for his best interest," Athrun recognized the voice belonging to Dr. Edom.

"But it would be too much for him. The earlier revelations are a great deal to bear. He couldn't recall a single thing." It was Kira who spoke.

"Yes, Kira is right. You have seen his reaction don't you? The entire thing we said came as a complete surprise. His mind is an empty slate," Lacus answered.

"But how long are we going to wait? He has only about a couple of months to live and I mean months. What if he doesn't remember me, his father? And you, all of you. I don't want him to die a lonely man," Chairman Zala's voice was full of pain.

"I think he will not die as a lonely person. Along the path when he lost his memory, he had met someone and I think the relationshipp they formed with each other is much stronger than what we think. And what is interesting is that they both lost their momery. So even though Cagalli had regained her memory, I'm sure that she would not let Athrun suffered alone. I just know." Dr. Edom explained

Kira and Lacus smiled at each other. They knew what the doctor meant.

Athrun left the corridor with a mixture of feelings. He felt like bursting because he had just found out that he has a short life with no identity. Alone in the journey. He shook his head.

_Maybe that doctor is right. I'm not alone. I may have lost y identity but I did embark the journey with Krisya. I have her amidst everything that happened. Or should I call her Cagalli? Right. I should call her Cagalli by now._

He went outside to the balcony.

_This feeling is so familiar. Have I felt this too often that I could still feel it enveloping me even though I lost y memory?_

Then he found himself staring at Cagalli who is taking a nap in the garden.

_An angel has flown beside me and she is taking a nap in the garden. Cagalli, I could not have live my life to the fullest extent if it's not for you. Yet still, you are carrying the burden of loving someone who doesn't remember anything about you._

He leanfurther to get a closer look._ Maybe I stood to be corrected. I knew you at all, only as Krisya. Now it is the time to give back what I owe you. In this life of mine, I'll be forever happy to be your husband, forever bounded by your love._

**-end of flashback-**

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes and stared at him. "Athrun." 

"I know I don't have the right to ask too much from you. To tell you honestly, I still can't remember the moments that we shared together. But you face, I couldn't forget. You're in my dreams, even before I met you as Krisya. I wanted to be with you until my dying days." Athrun said lovingly looking directly at those golden eyes.

"I wanted to be with you too." Cagalli stared back at those familiar emerald eyes. The eyes of someone she loves dearly.

They smiled at each other.

"I know this line is quite popular. I feel that saying this is not enough to let you know how I feel towards you. Nonetheless, I wanted you to hear it, hear it directly from me." He took hold of her hand." Cagalli, I love you with all that I am."

"The feelings the same. I love you too Athrun and that would always remained a fact." Cagalli replied.

Athrun brushed her hair from her face and bend down to kiss her. Cagalli reached out and they kiss hard in the sofa with sweat running to their faces. Yet nobody cared. The kiss lasted until they were out of breath. Athrun's kiss felt like there's no tomorrow. Such kiss is necessary when words are superfluous to describe the situation.

Finally when they break loose, Athrun took the nylon string form his pocket. He held Cagalli's hand and tied the nylon to her ring finger.

"Well, its not an ideal proposal ring …"

"What are you saying? Its perfect." Cagalli raised her hand to see the nylon string tied upon it.

"Really? Things inside this room sure come on handy when you need it," Athrun said as he showed his finger with the same nylon string tied to it.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that this was the string that broke when you were tuning one of the classical guitars" Cagalli teased.

"Precisely." Athrun laughed.

"I like that. Simple tings are beautiful. Its' the thought that counts." _What would I do with a diamond ring if its value were only determined by currency? Love could not be measured by money or by materials things. It's the thought that counts most of all._

* * *

The announcement surprises most of them with few exceptions including Kira, Lacus, and Heine. Mirialla thought that the relationship were only flings as well as Urban shout and Rockstrip who were summoned again to Orb. 

"Men, you really love each other, don't you?" Adam commented.

"I haven't thought that someday, you two will get married especially when the first time I saw you outdo each other," James commented.

"Are you sure about your decision? Aren't' you two, too young to get married?" Lord Attha asked.

"Life is short Lord Attha and so I would like to make everything happened now that I'm still alive. We don't know what's the future hold in store for us." Athrun stated as he look around.

"Cagalli, are you sure you can handle him?" Chairman Zala asked.

"Well, I know that he could not still remember anything about his past, but I'll be there to help him all the way." Cagalli answered.

"So it is set then," Lord Attha said. "When are you planning to get married? Next year?"

Kira nod. T_hat would be too late._

"Actually, we are planning to held the marriage two months from now." Cagalli answered.

"Two months from now, but isn't that too early?" Mirialla asked.

"We believe that it is the right time." Athrun said. _No, it is the right time for me, only for me. That's why I'm thankful that Cagalli accepted it._

"If that is the case, we should all help to set the marriage, we only have about two months left." Kira suggested. _My sister would be married to my best friend. Isn't that something to celebrate… _

_Athrun, I'm glad you know how to handle your life. "_Yeah, you have my support." Lacus said.

_Two months, an eager marriage by two persons. _"I agree, one year is too long for a preparation. These two couldn't wait any much longer. So we better give in." Heine answered as he stole a glance at Cagalli. Cagalli caught him and smiled.

"But on one condition.." Chairman Zala said.

"What is it?" Lord Attha said.

".. I want Athrun to go and visit Plant even for just one week. Athrun, you're getting married, but before you take another step of your life, I want you to come home."

Athrun nod in acceptance, "right, I should come home first."

* * *

The party led by Chairman Zala went to Plant and each person including Kira, Lacus, Dr. Edom, Dearka etc have their own time spent with Athrun, showing him the places that are memorable to him, that somehow might bring back his memory. 

On the seventh day of his stay in Plant, Athrun find himself talking to his father.

"Father, I'm grateful for your effort of making me remember everything about my past. I know it's very painful to you that I don't remember you. But believe me, I don't want you to suffer.."

"It is not your fault that you could not remember me but I would like to say that you are important to me, as a son. We really don't have a nice relationship as father and son." He paused. "I always made you do everything that I like even if it is against your will. I have learned my lesson but it hurts to learn it this way especially now that you have.." Chairman Zala froze; his tongue had almost slipped the secret.

"Have a what? A disease that's been eating up my body. I already knew that. I already learned from Kira and Lacus that we have a bad relationship. Yet, that is part of the past. One of the things that is not worth remembering. I want us to make new memories, where both of us show our concerns to each other…"

"Athrun, I am very embarrassed to hear it from you. How could you forgive a man like me? I am a useless father."

"You're my father, didn't you know? You have a special place inside me and I'm grateful that you've become my father. Its all thanks to you why I grew up this way.. Thanks father .."

"Athrun thank you… So about the marriage, I just want to ask the reason."

"Father, I realized just recently that my love for Cagalli is beyond the power of the universe. There is something special with her which I don't want to lose."

"So, are you prepared to leave her when the time comes that your disease strike back," Chairman Zala said. They were not talking to each other inthe past but this day would not add to it. How could he let the past 18 years of his life being rude to him. Why did he have to lost his memory and possessed a terrible disease before he could learned his lesson?

"Not yet, there is so much to be done. I want to make new memories with her, not just about the bands. This time, it would be a memory that would surely be treasured more than anything else and I want all of you to be part of this memory construction." Athrun said.

"I see, so for now I'm sure that you already missed her. You'll go ahead I'll follow you in Orb. I have to take care of some thing before I could have my vacation from this work. You're going with Kira and Lacus. Have a nice trip Athrun."

"Thanks, see you in Orb."

* * *

The preparation for the wedding had begun when Athrun, Kira and Lacus arrived in Orb. Athrun went to his room while Kira and Lacus decided to have a walk in the morning sun. 

"So Kira, what is your plan? Are you going to tell Athrun and Cagalli about the secret?" Lacus inquired.

"That is not necessary anymore but I will talk to Cagalli later. This time, we have to enjoy our selves because there are a lot of work waiting for us." Kira simply said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kira found Cagalli in the garden full of roses. The sweet smell lingers in the air. 

"I've been looking for you. Glad that one of your maid had seen you hanging around the garden." Kira said.

"Oh hi Kira!.. What is it so important for this meeting?" Cagalli smiled as she went to the roses. There were red, white, pink yellow and blue.

Kira went to her and carefully picked one, a red rose. "Red roses means to remember." Kira gave it to her. "Here, take this one beauty."

"Gee thanks! How did you know that red rose is my favorite, there were several to choose from." Cagalli said, as she smelled the sweet aroma of the flower

"Maybe because somehow were the same.."

"Maybe. There were times when two people think the same way and like the same things. Talking about coincidence. "

"Believe me it's not. Cagalli, how would you like to have a twin brother?"

"That would be nice. I often wonder what it felt like having a brother by my side." Cagalli smiled.

"You have one now,.. I could serve as your brother and to make it more exciting, you'll be my twin. How's that for a change?"

"Proposal accepted."

"So could I give you a hug? I mean in the next two months, you're going to marry my best friend."

Cagalli went to him and Kira give her a brotherly hug and whispered to her, "be strong Cagalli, for you and especially for him. I will always be here if you need help, don't hesitate to call, all right? Sister."

"Thanks brother. Thanks for the advice." Cagalli returned the hug. They again felt the connection like the first meeting but this time Kira knew the reason. It was enough for him that she addressed him as his brother, even though it was just a pretension.

Lord Attha saw and heard the conversation. When they have a chance to talk alone, Lord Attha finally asked Kira what's on his mind.

"I saw and heard your conversation with Cagalli. I didn't mean to but why didn't you tell her that she is your twin sister?"

"The same reason that you didn't tell her that she is adopted. Cagalli is happy living with you and having you as a father. In all those years, I know she's happy and that is why I don't want to come into her life in a sudden and confused her. This would make matters so confusing. i don't want it to happen," Kira explained.

"Kira, thank you. You didn't take her away from me."

Kira bowed his head; "no I should be the one to thank you for taking care of my sister. I'll be happy to see you walking her in the aisle as her father."

* * *

The wedding had been held two months later and after another four months, the couple had been happy until one day when Athrun is reading the newspaper, he heard a noise in the kitchen. He tried to call out to Cagalli but to no avail. He put down the newspaper and went to the kitchen to check it. There he found Cagalli, unconsciously lying on the floor. 

He hurried toward her "Cagalli what happened?"

There was no answer.

He knelt down as he started to carry her. _This happen before, but where specifically?_

As he lifts her up, a vision came to him. His past flash before his eyes bringing him back to the time when he was taking the summer class. His classmates had begun crowding around a blond girl that has fainted on a chair. He saw the version of his younger self slowly approaching the crowd.

It was enough for him to remember the scene, it was the first time he had carried a lady whom he recognize now as Cagalli, the one lying in his arms right now, his wife.

Memories after memories flash one after the other until it was overloading his mind. It was enough for him to remember everything that happened in his life.

The next thing he could remember is that he put Cagalli down the floor as his energy slowly drains from his body. Then total darkness. He had also fainted.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were brought to the hospital after a visiting Lacus saw them lying on the floor. Kira hurriedly went to the hospital after hearing the news from Lacus and went directly to Dr. Edom. 

"What happened to them?" Kira asked in a mixture of frustration and slight anger.

Dr. Edom who was in charge with Athrun and Cagalli spoke in a low voice, "I'm afraid that Cagalli possessed the same disease as that of Athrun. Athrun had indeed transferred the virus to her long ago before they lost their memory. The activities of the virus inside her body explained it. Athrun and Cagalli are going to die soon. Sooner than we anticipated."

"No, don't tell me that I'm going to lost two persons in my life, it's not possible. Why them? Why is this happening to me?" Kira burst into crying.

Just then a nurse worriedly went to Dr. Edom. "Dr. Edom, the patient in room 201 is awake and he is in tantrum right now. The girl inside has been trying to calm him."

"Oh my, that is Athrun's room." Dr. Edom rushed to the room as Kira followed behind his back. A couple of minutes, they reached the room. They saw Lacus trying to calm Athrun as he struggled to go out. Kira helped her and they managed to have a seat.

"What happened?" It was the doctor.

"I was reading the newspaper when Athrun woke up and he was looking for Cagalli. I think he is dreaming because he was shouting," answered Lacus.

"Athrun, how are you?" Dr. Edom then asked Athrun.

Athrun just ignored him and looked at Kira instead. "Kira, I have to see Cagalli. You see, it's my fault that she collapsed. I remember now, I should've have never let this thing happen. Now she is suffering because of me." Athrun gazed at him. "Kira, where is Cagalli? I want to see her."

The three looked at each other. "You remember?" Lacus inquired.

"Yes Lacus, I remember every single thing. Now I'm begging you, I have to see her." Athrun said in a plea.

"Very well then, seems like we couldn't hide the fact to you any further. Please be calm though, Kira and Lacus will take you to her room," Dr. Edom said. " As for me, I have to call your father and bring him the good news. See you in a while."

The three walked in silence, each of them is preoccupied in his/her own thought. When they reached Cagalli's room, Kira gestured Athrun to come in followed by Lacus. Athrun went inside and saw Cagalli lying in the bed, sleeping. He wanted to think it that way.

Kira tapped Lacus' shoulder. Lacus understood and they both went outside.

As the door closed behind his back, Athrun went to Cagalli's bed and stared at her. "Cagalli, I should have never let you kiss me on that night, when the stars were shining brightly, when every second seem perfect. I should've have never let my self be swayed by my own feeling toward you. I was so selfish." Athrun knelt down and began crying. "Now you are suffering because of me."

After a minute of reflection, he stood up and stared at her face. There was the urge to give her a kiss and so he went to her and gave her a kiss. One that is short but full of emotions. After which, when their lips were an inch apart, he said, "Don't give up Cagalli. I will wait for you." He stood and turned but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey green eyes…" Athrun smiled, _she will never change_. "…it was my decision to kiss you back then. Don't you ever, ever blame yourself for my situation. I chose this because I wanted to share your pain not just the happy moments. We swear to share everything, remember? Until death do us part..." Cagalli reached her left hand. Athrun gladly take it and held it tightly.

"And who said about giving up? Such wordsare not included in our vocabulary." Cagalli said. _Glad your memory has come back. Finally, we can rest._

Lacus pats Kira's back as he quietly closed the door. "We should hope for the best Kira. Look at them, they are not giving up."

Kira stared at her and nod; now he understood.

* * *

Three years later, Lacus and Kira found themselves in the graves of Athrun and Cagalli. 

"Athrun and Cagalli have been through a lot of times. Their story is such an inspiration, a true expression of love. " Lacus commented as she prepared the incense.

"Maybe because it was a love formed in the heat of the summer. Two souls who had known that they belong together even before they met." Kira plainly answered as he stared to the tomb of Athrun and Cagalli.

From the pale gravestones, only one thing stood out. A vivid red rose. A thing that would always remain special to Kira. He stared at it for a moment and then silently some tears began forming at the corner of his eyes. For the first time in three years, Kira cried.

**-fin-**

* * *

**We reached the last chapter of the story. If you have something to say, leave a review, whether it be a compliment or some violent reaction. Everything would be greatly appreciated by me...**

**Anyways, you can check my other story entitled SanGuine, a story about vampires and hunters. It is a three-chapter story... AxC**

**BeforeI go, I would like to offer my gratitude to the reviewer throughout this story: 3fi-pina3, Life.Love.Hate.Death., ovp, Cari-Akira, takari love, pixie-love, Sunflower Seeds, aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE, Genny-chan, gseedlover, eternityforever, Hitsugaya's subordinate, Cagalli Y. Attha, AsuransGirl, Lord Leon Towasoki, The Angels' Princess, Craze Izumi, MyouseiSeed, vorahk, lamu, Cagallifan, Mini-MoonStar, Lil' Sugar, purple1, Star-Moon-Angel . We have been together through thick and thins, whether it be a review according to the misinformation in the anime, grammatical stuff and the story itself. If I missed someone, pm me and give me a kick, you have a right to be acknowledge! **

**To the invisible readers (those who doesn't leave a review but is reading the story), my thanks also. See you at another fic I guess. Ciao!**

**-shadOwCLite**


End file.
